Through Hell to Love
by HauntedScythe
Summary: What can come from betrayal, torture and loosing the most important person to one. Danny is about to settle down in Jump City. Will he be able to love again? Or will the open minded yet hurt ghost teen end up alone? This story takes place after PP with minor changes to the original story.
1. Chapter 1 - Jump City

**Hey there people. This is my very first fanfic. After reading so many fantastic crossovers i decided to try it myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**I only own Cassi who u will meet later in the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter**

**Danny POV**

''Why did they betray me?'', I whispered when I thought how my parents sold me out to the Guys in White.

''I trusted you and you backstabbed me after we all head become such a good team. We worked all together to turn the world intangible for the Desasterroid to pass through.''

Deep in thoughts I didn't even notice, how I was headed right for a big city sign, just to crash into it.

BANG

I fell on my back while rubbing my head.

''What the hell...", I looked at the giant sign. _Welcome to Jump City the home of the Teen Titans_.

''Oh man... finally I'm here.'', I said while standing up and cleaning my clothes from my little crash.

I took a deep breath and walked into city. As I walked through the city in search for a place to stay. I noticed that something was off. All the people I passed looked back at me with sorrowful or laughing faces. I looked down on me. My blue Jeans were ripped, as was my black leather jacket. My green muscle shirt had more of a brown color. As for my dark green combat boots, they there totally run through. After all they carried me from Florida to California. I haven't gone ghost for about a year, though I no longer need to worry about being chased by the GIW.

The two years I was in their custody were hell. They tortured me and used me to test out new ecto-based weapons. At the end I only wanted to die. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. Not with her around.

Flashback

„Don't worry Cassi. I will get us out of here. We will be free again.", I whispered to the girl the GIW caught along with me. Cassi or Cassandra were also a halfa. She came to Amity Park shortly after the whole end of the world thing.

„But Danny, they have us now captured for about two years. How do you want to escape? You know what happened to you the last time you tried.", she answered sorrowly.

I flinched at the memory of my last try. After 3 months i got a chance to flee, only to walk into their trap. They wanted me to flee just to punish me again. They whipped me with an leather whip that had ectoranium knifes attached to the endings. Slowly but steady they ripped of the flesh on my back. Until it was just a bleeding raw mess. They made Cassi watch my punishment in order for her to know what woul happen to her if the tried something foolish like me.

„Yeah I know what happened but that doesn't mean that i gave up.

_Flashback end_

As I thought about my painful past, I kept on walking down the streets. An explosion ripped me out of my thoughts. I looked around just to see a weird guy firing light rays at five teeanger. It took me a while to recognise them. They were the Teen Titans, the worlds most famous crime fighting teens ever.

I shrugged as I walked by the fight, everybody ignored me, except Raven. She threw me a curious look right before she concentrated back on the fight. Shortly after that I found a hotel, that you would call old and rusty from modern standards. For me it was just enough to sleep under a roof and have at least something that reminded me of a bed.

As I went inside, there was a woman sitting at the front desk. She looked at me with some sort of disgust.

„Can I help you with something my boy?", she said with a nervous laugh. She froze immediately as I took of my hood and revealing my bottom long hair. It was dirty from not being washed for days. My eyes had rings under from the lack of sleep that comes from my sort of lifestyle. Walking all other the continent is tiresome after all.

„Yeah I would like to have a room. And yeah i look pretty run down but I can ensure you that I can pay my bills. I just want to sleep in a nice place for once.", I said softly. I knew if I were top yell at her mocking look it wouldn't help me at all.

Her face brightened after she heard that just to reply „Ok young man. How long do you want to stay?"

„For at least 3 days.", I relpied with a smile as she gave me a room key.

„Room 108."

I thanked her and went upstairs. The room wasn't really big. A small kitchen with a small table, a small bedroom and a bathroom. When I found the bathroom, I dropped my stuff immediately and went right for a nice shower. It felt unbelieveable good how the hot watr ran down my aching body. After I was finished, I went to my bagpack to take my spare clothes. A black jeans and a withe flannele shirt.

„Hmmm I guess I will have to buy new clothes tommorow.", I said to myself and laid on the bed.

**Raven POV**

I was just reading a new book in the common room. It was really interesting. Then the alarm started off.

The others came running in, as Cyborg put up the reason for the alarm. was causing a ruckus in the middle of the city.

„TITANS GO", Robin shouted as usual.

_'Yay me'_, I thought as we headed to town.

was no real threat, just a maniac with some low tech equipment. Though he was an idiot the fight took longer than we anticipated. I had just thrown a mailbox at him with my magic, when I noticed a young boy. He walked by the fight as if it wasn't there in the first place.

_'What's with him?'_, I thought facing Dr. Light again.

Just minutes later he was tied up.

„Yo Dude, we got u again", BB laughed.

„Hey Robin, heading for the Pizza place?", Cy asked.

„Yeah, as soon as I have given him to the police.", Robin nodded.

I looked around to see if O could find the boy i saw while fighting, but he was no where to be seen. So I shrugged and to the pizza place with the team, knowing that Cy and BB would start fighting about what kind of Pizza they would get again. It was always like that.

**Danny POV**

I woke up from my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten in about a week. Though I can go on without eating for about a week and a half, thanks to my ghost powers, I knew I should get something to eat. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Taking my purse, I left my hotel.

While exploring the city and searching for the most basic stores, like a clothing stores, a supermarket for groceries, a good bookstore and most of it all a house. I couldn't just stay in a hotel forever.

I wanted to settle down in this city. Starting over.

I went right for a mall as I found it. Buying clothes, food, and a real estate magazin. Thanks to Vlad I needn't worry about money. He gave me a hutge amount of money as Cassi and I left for our journey around the world.

_'Haaaa'_, I sighted. _'Cassi... I miss you...'_, I thought while sitting on a bench in the park.

_Flashback_

After Vald broke us out of GIW custody it tooke us nearly half a year to restore Cassi's mind. She was nearly broken through the tortures they put us through. (Vlad never exposed his identity like he did in the serie)

The ony way for her to forget all of these were to take these memories from her. But there was a problem. Taking memories from someone didn't mean just remove them and throw them away. They had to be implanted into another mind or it wouldn't work. Vlad volunteered but I decided that it schould be me. Seeing how I was still sane after this two years.

Her memories nearly kicked me over the edge more than one time, but I would do anything for her. We had lived through too much together to just leave her alone.

After six months we left Vlad's mansion and he handed us a faked ID cards and a bank book with enough to last us for at least 2 lifetimes.

Soon after that we ended up working for Clockwork. And believe me, no matter how harmless he looks like, he can be a real slave driver from time to time.

_Flashback end_

I looked through the magazin just to find a real good house, near the the city border, but still central enough to reach everything by foot. While dialing the number of the estate management written in the magazin I looked at further pictures of the house.

I made an appointment for the same day.

As I went back to my hotel, as I passed a old bookstore. I went inside. The store had somehow a creepy feeling to it, just right for me. As I went through the lines of bookshelfs, I spotted a few real good books. After a few minutes I had about 6 books that sounded really good. When I went to the front desk, my gaze fell on a with book with something like a mirror in it's mid. In big black letters it showed _The Legend of Malichor_. I frooze reading that title. _'It can't be. How is this goddamn book here in the human realm? I was sure it was locked away in the ghost zone.'_ I was interupted when a figure in a dark blue coat came across me and took the book to the the master of the store. Before I could say anything the figure already bought it, leaving me speechless.

_'Damn I need to get my hands on that book and lock it away for good this time.'_ I thought as I went to pay for my books. As soon as I went out, I realized that there is no way of finding the person who just bought that cursed book.

Cursing myself I went to the hotel cooking Lunch.

Shortly after 15.00 i went out to my appointment with the estate guy. Just an hour later i signed the contract and had buid the house.

The estate guy thought, it would be easy to trick such a young guy. I may look like an 21 year old boy but thanks to my work for the Master of Time, I was already far far older. So I know pretty well how to make my way in the world. In the end he got way less money from me than he hoped. I saw through every scam he tried to cath me with and finally got him to sell me the house 1800$ cheaper than he anticipated.

It had enough space for me and my laboratory. Yeah I have a lab, or will have. I might hate my parents but I learned a few neat things from them. So nowadays I can make my own ecto-weapons. You never know when you might need them.

The same day I ended my stay in the hotel, naturally paying my bill and seeing off the woman at the front desk with a light smile. Later that evening I decided to make a list of stuff I needed for a normal household. The lab could wait till later.


	2. Chapter 2 - an unexpected visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**I only own Cassi who u will meet later in the story.**

**I hope you liked my first chapter. I will try my best to keep the story going with it's up and downs. And so I present the new chapter.**

**Robin POV**

_'Somehow Raven seems to be a bit strange. Ever since our fight with Dr. Light two days ago she has been bringing up the fight and then immeadiatly leave it be again. I seriously can't think of anything that would make Raven go on edge like that.'_, I thought as I sat in the common room. The smell of Starfire's weird cooking began to fill the air and let me snap out of my thoughts.

„Hey Starfire? What are you cooking there?", I asked shivering, while remembering her previous attempts on that field.

„Oh Friend Robin. I'm making a most delicious meal from my home." I gulped as she told me in her happy voice.

„That sounds incredible... I... I think I need to check some things up. See you later Star.", I said in a excusing voice, just to run with all my might after the door closed behind me.

**Raven POV**

While my usual meditation, I was disturbed by something that kept bugging me since two days ago. I tried to talk to the others about the boy I saw, but just the thought what they would say I dropped the conversation right when I started it.

I knew what I would be hearing.

_'Ohhh does Raven a crush?', BB would ask for sure._

_'Probably BB. Then again he had to be some kind of hardcore emo.', Cy would answer laughing._

_'Oh friend Raven, who are you talking about?', Star would reply while tilting her head a bit._

_'A boy you say? Hmmmm... I think, I will do some research.', Robin say serious and then leave._

I seriously didn't want any of that. But even though that kept bugging me, there was something else.

_Flashback_

I went to my favorite bookstore to get some new ones for my collection. There I saw a young man with some pretty hardcore books about life and death and the aftermath. But what made me wonder the most was that he looked at some book in the display with a mixture of hatred and fear on his face.

I watched him a while before I decided to buy the said book, since he didn't seem to be sure if he wanted or not. Though I never heard of it before. _Legend of Malichor_. It seemed like some sort of fairy tail. I went ahead paying for it and left the store. Back in the tower I read a few pages. For some reason it was really interesting, though I don't really like _'Legends'_ or _'Fairy tails'_.

_Flashback end_

I sighted and stopped my meditation, since I knew it wouldn't work at the moment. As I left my room, Robin ran through the hallway as if the devil himself was after him. The moment he passed me, I felt his emotions and knew. _Starfire is cooking!_

Knowing that I decided to head for the city.

Half an hour later I got to the park, just to see some kind of robot with green flaming hair scaring off some kids. As i came closer, he notices me and shot some kind of net from his arm at me. Before I could up a shield or even evade, the net tangled around me.

„What the?", I groaned. „Release me immediately or you will regret it"

„What do we have here? A new pelt for my collection?", the robot said snickering as he walked closer.

I was about to break open, when an angry voice echoed through the park.

„SKULKER!", a hooded person shouted. From the voice, I guessed it was a man.

„What did I tell you about attacking normal people? You remember the terms for me upgrading your armor, right?", he asked angry while walked closer.

_'Normal people'_, I thought. What about me was _normal_? I am a girl that uses dark magic to smash the bad guys. So how could he talk about me like some _normal girl_. Then it came to me. He mustn't have recognized me through the net.

„Welp! You dare to speak that way to me. For I am Skulker the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone:"

_'Greatest Hunter', 'Ghost Zone', 'What is this? Some kind of bad joke?'_, I thought while I struggeled against the net.

„Yeah yeah... spare me the nonsense. You know that I can shutdown your armor for good if I wanted to. Now release Raven and go back to the lab. If you don't then I will deactivate all the new upgrades and your whole armor will be useless junk.", the hooded man said with a cold voice.

_'Wait he knows who I am? Now I'm confused'_, the thoughts ran through my head, as I felt the net loosing it's grip on me. I looked at it, just to see it vanish in thin air.

„Ok ok boy. I will leave your precious humans alone. Just finish upgrading my armor!", he robot guy groaned as he flew off and turning invisible.

„Here let me help you.", the man reached me his hand with a soft voice. I took it groaning a bit. He pulled me up gentle.

Something about him was strange. That much I noticed from the glance I got at him. He was wearing a black hoodie with neon green stripes. But that wasn't was irritated me. Though it was a normal hoodie, I couldn't see beneath it. Just the ice blue piercing eyes were visible. They gave off some kind of mysterious glow.

Before I could say anything a sudden blow of wind took my sight. As the wind ceased I looked around. He was gone.

„Damn!", I whispered. So I decided to go back to the tower, when my communicator went off.

**Danny POV**

_'Damn that was close'_, I thought as luckily got away from Raven. If she had begun to talk to me about Skulker, I knew I would be toast. When wind blinded her, I used my chance to turn invisible and fly off to my home. There I met a pretty angry Skulker.

„Ghost welp how dare you interrupt my hunt!?", he shouted as I entered the room.

„Shut up Skulker. You know how lucky we were to get away so easy? If Raven had figured out who I was, I would have to close my lab immediately and leave Jump for good. That would leave me on the run again and you with a not fully upgraded and mostly unworking armor.", I groaned while massaging my temples under the pressure of the growing migrane.

He let his head sink, for he now noticed that and that he luckily listened to me.

After that I didn't say anything and connected my computer to his armor, installing the last upgrades. As he booted up again his suit was fully operational.

„Incredible boy. The new system is way better then my old one.", he said snickering. „The usual payment?"

I noded and he threw me a small roll of cash, he stole somewhere to pay me for my work. I knew that but actually i didn't really care. I may have been a nice kid back then but nowadays I took every chance to make some cash to keep my independence.

„See you later Ghost child", Skulker grinned and disappeared.

After he finally left, I went ahead and made myself a herbal tea I bought at a chinese store. While sipping on it I looked at the clock just to notice that I nearly forgot, that I had a dealine for a custom request coming up the next day and still had quite work left to do on it.

I took the teapot and my cup to the lab and began to work till late in the night.

**Jazz POV**

_'So this is it?'_, I thought while double checking the city's name on the note in my hand and on the city sign. „Jump City. Beware for hear I come.", I giggled.

It was almost 10pm when I headed to city with my old chevy, looking for a cheap hotel to stay for the night.

„First thing tommorow I will go looking around for you Danny. I will find you for sure."

Soon I found a hotel that even had a small parking lot. The old man on the front desk looked up to me with _all saying_ eyes. Though I noticed that, i didn't care, for I was pretty tired and worried how I should find my brother in this giant city.

When I finally got to my room, I fell on the bed with my clothes still on. Moments later I was deep asleep,

_Flashback_

I was 17 again. Watching how my parents just sold off my little brother to the _Guys in White_.

„Why did you sell Danny out to them?", I yelled at them.

Danny's secret was exposed nearly 3 months ago. But despite him being a hero the GIW was still hunting him. They never got a chance to capture him until that day. My parents blocked his powers somehow and called them to take him in custody.

„Why did you sell your own son out?", I was screaming in agony now.

Then Dad or Jack how I call him nowadays, smacked me with back of his hand.

„That freak is not your brother. Danny is dead! You should accept that!". He said cold.

Mom didn't say anything and left for the lab. On the same day I left the house. I asked Vlad to take me in, but he couldnt. Instead he used his connections to grant me a scholarship to Harvard University. With some financial help from him, I went to Cambridge.

_Flashback end_

**- **next day -

The alarm on my mobilephone woke me up from my unsettling sleep. Iwent ot the bathroom to wash my face. In the mirror I mustered my face and how less it changed in the last six years. Though it has been such a long time, my stlye didn't really change.

I still wear my hair long caught in a ponytail. Though now I wear glasses, I only need them for reading. The biggest change was my way of dressing. While working I wore a black lawyer suit with a white tie. Now I was wearing a grey baggy jeans and a white blouse with long sleeves. _'My gosh Jazz that really doesn't suit you.'_, I thought as I went for my back.

In there were pictures of my little brother. Sadly they from when he was 15. Taken shortly before _they_ selled him out. I shook my head to throw of the thoughts of them.

Shortly after that I decided to walk around the city and ask various people if they have seen him. After about an hour of walking, I noticed that I was quite hungry. I went for a bakery nearby.

While eating my bread on a bench near a park, I suddenly heard shouting. I decided to follow the noise, thinking that maybe Danny was nearby, due to his nature to get into trouble.

But it wasn't him I found. It were five teenagers running after some robbers that seemed to have robbed a bank early in the morning. I recognized them from rumors I've heard about them. They were the _Teen Titans_.

'Who better than the Teen Titans could help me better to find my brother. This is their city, so they may know something.', that thought brightened up my mind.

Shortly after that they caught the robbers with a winning pose. I giggled a bit on that sight.

As they were about to leave, I went up to them fast to talk to them.

„Excuse me?", I began.

„No interviews!", Robin said cold.

„I don't want to interview you. I have a question.", I said flat. They turned to look at me.

„What can we help you with?", Cyborg said friendly.

„I'm searching for my brother. He has been missing for a while now. But from some friends I heard that he is somewhere here in the city. I thought maybe you have seen him around?", I showed them the picture of him.

„Though this is an old picture of him, for I have now new ones.."

The Titans looked at the picture carefully. One after another shook their head. Only the Girl with the dark blue coat kept staring at the picture. From her eyes I could that she may know something.

„Ähmm...", I began but she ignored me as she said. „These eyes... these ice blue eyes..."

She was obviously in deep thought.

„Yeah, i know. Say have you seen him?", i asked hope in my voice.

She nodded unsure. „I have seen someone with the exact same blue eyes. But I can't tell if he was the same or not, for I couldn't see his face."

My heart made a small jump, that someone has actually seen him. „Anytthing else you can tell me about him?", I asked as I jumped at her. Though I noticed that she felt a bit pissed for me invading her z_one_, but i didn't really care, After six years I found the first trace of my little brother.

„He was with a weird robot guy. I think he called him... Skul... Skulker. Yeah that was it.", she said while flinching,

My jaw dropped to the ground. _'Skulker... Damn... all this time I forgot to ask him for help. Since he made my brother his number one target right after he got his powers. How stupid could I be for not thinking about this.'_, I mentally face palmed myself.

**Raven POV**

_'Man that woman is strange'_, I thought as waves of emotions rolled over me. Joy, guilt and a bit of resentment towards herself. But the last was swapped away by the others slowly but steady.

**Robin POV**

„You know we can help you out searching for him, if you want.", i offered.

She jumped from Raven to me with big shining eyes. „You really would do that?"

„Yeah that what we heroes are there for. Helping citizens.", i proclaimed proud.

„Thank you, thank you.", she repeated as I looked at my team. They all nodded in agreement.

All together we went through town. Each of us with a picture of him. After about 4 hours suddenly my communicator began to ring.

„Yeah? What's up? Did you find anything.", i asked as I saw Ravens face on the screen.

„Yeah. I think I have a trace. A shopkeeper here at the mall said that a man nearly fitting the description was here just a few hours ago. He seems to live around here somewhere, because he told the shopkeeper that he moved to city just a few days ago.", she replied monotone.

„Ok we will come to you. From there we will spread out asking around.", I said and informed the others of our new plan.

When we arrived, Raven was already waiting impatient.

„We can blow off the search. I think I found him.", she said in her usual monotone voice.

„How did you?", BB wanted to know.

„I asked a lady living around here and she said, that man must be the one that moved in the house at the end of the street two days ago.", she shrugged slightly.

I gave the woman, who had introduced herself as Jazz, a look. She was most happy about these news.

„Let's go then", i said then and we went for the house at the end of the street.

Infront of it we stopped to examine it. It was a plain dark red house with a small garden and a white fence. _'Way too cliche.'_, a voice in my head whispered.

As we went for the door we could hear guitar play from inside. It was a soothing yet energizing melody.

Jazz went ahead and knocked at the door while looking at the nameplate on the mailbox.

„Coming.", someone yelled from inside as the music went silent. Steps approached the door as it was opened slowly.

**Hope you liked this new chapter. Hope it was worth the time you spent reading it. So I would be happy if u were to write me what you thought about it. Maybe I can do even better for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Where is Cassi?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**I only own Cassi who you will learn about in this chapter.**

**Danny POV**

It was nearly noon when I finished engraving different patterns into the guitar i build. The only thing missing was the fine tuning. Tonal for tonal I adjusted them until I thought it was perfect. To test it, I tried playing one of the few songs i knew who to play. my choice fell on City of New Orleans from Arlo Guthrie. I knew that it was an old song for most, but for me it felt like it was just yesterday when was it first played in the radio.

My thought kept going back to better times back then, when it knocked at the door. I shook of my wild thoughts, set the guitar to the table and went for the door.

„Coming", I shouted.

Slowly I opened it to see who it was. There was a young woman, in a outfit that wouldn't be her style no matter how much she tried and the Teen Titans. _'Oh great. What now?'_, I thought.

„DANNY"

Before I could say anything the womans eyes widened at my sight and she jumped at me, only to knock me over.

With a dull noise we landed on the floor. I groaned slightly, more of instinct than pain.

„Hey? Wha? Who are you?", I asked her as I pushed her away softly.

She looked a bit confused at my question.

„What are you talking about? It's me Jazz. Your sister.",

The words sunk into my mind slowly as I began to realize who this woman was. Knowing that I immeadiatly recognized her. Her red hair, her cyan colored eys and her bright smile.

„Jazz? What are you doing her?", I asked confused.

„What dou think lil brother? I came here looking for you.", she grinned brightly.

I heard giggles from outside. Beastboy was giggling about us siblings laying there like idiots. I threw him an angry glare and he froze right up. Robin coughed and our attention went to him.

„We will take our leave then, since you found your brother now.", he said.

„What? No.", Jazz replied fast. She turned to me. „Danny they helped me to find you, can't you at least invite them in?"

„Ok ok", I sighed. „Come in Titans. My sister is right. I owe you one for helpeing her find me."

„Oh no we couldn't...", Cyborg said just to be cut off by me.

„I insist!", I said without leaving any space for any arguments.

They looked at each other and came in as we stood up. I guided them to the kitchen.

„Sit where ever you want. What do you wanna drink?"

„Cola", BB and Cy said.

„Water", Robin replied.

„Lemon tea, not friend Danny.", Starfire giggled.

I looked at Raven. „Herbal tea", she said monotone.

„Ohhh Raven Dude. No one except you drink that stuff.", BB shouted, only for Raven to glare at him angry.

Before she could change her order, i went ahead and poured in thre cups of herbal tea from a tea pot on the kitchen. 2 glasses of cola, 1 with water and one with a instant lemon tea. They all looked at me as if I was some kind of outer space alien.

„Dude? You drink that stuff?", BB asked confused.

As I handed everyone their drink, I looked him in the eyes. „Yes. So what? Got a problem with me liking herbal tea?"

He wanted to answer but was cut short by Ravens look as she tasted the tea. She seemed to appove of the taste since her face softened.

„So what brought you here today Jazz?", I began.

„I simply came her to find you. I was so relieved when a friend of mine gave me a hint, taht you could be here in Jump City.", she tilted her head a bit at my obvious answer.

„Jazz it has been six years since I left and only now you search for me. So what's the real reason you are here?", I asked monotone.

The Titans looked up at the mentioning of the time passed since our last meeting.

„But Danny. We all thought you were dead.", Jazz said as tears to began to well up in her eyes.

„Dead?", we all shouted.

„How did you come to that conclusion?", now I was confused.

„It was all over the news. Two years after _they_ took you away, it was said that you died in the giant explosion at their facility.", she said with a sorrowful voice.

The Titans looked between us, as I began to comfort my sister.

„Ähhmmm...", Robin wanted to ask something but rumbling from the hallway interrupted him. In my mind I made a note _'ask Jazz about me being dead!'_.

„Hey Danny, u there?", a female voice echoed through the house.

Jazz wiped the tears out of her eyes as she turned to the door. The person she saw there shocked her deep. Flaming cyan hair, pale blue skin and a daring outfit.

„Ember?", she asked confused.

„And you are?", Ember lifted an eybrow. „Not that I really care but since you are Danny's guests, I have to obey the house masters rules of manner." Her cold voice was really hard to stand.

„So Danny you have what I asked for?"

I noddded and went to my lab in the next room and all of my guests followed me. Not that I asked them to. They were way to curious what connected me to Ember. As they entered my lab they froze up in shock. They suddenly went into a fully equipted lab, that even looked more modern than Cyborg.

On a table there I took up a guitar and handed it to her. After playing a few accords she smiled and handed me a bundle of money.

„You wanna count?", she asked laughing.

„Nah. No need. I trust you enough, that you won't try to rip me off."

She snickered and left the house. Everyone stood there after witnessing our little deal.

„What was that?", Robin asked and I could feel suspicion rise in him.

„That? Simple. I made her a guitar and she paid me for my work. Is it that uncommon to see someone work for their money.", I said in my monotone voice as I shoved them out of my lab and closed the door behind me.

„And what is with that lab Dude?", BB was way to curious for his own good.

„Nothing. That is my private laboratory where I work. It is none of your business!", anger filled my voice.

„I think we should leave guys.", Cyborg said unsure. They all nodded and went their ways.

When they were finally gone I sighed. As I turned around I looked at my sisters face. She looked at me questioning.

„Yeah I know it's strange, for me to make Ember a guitar. But we have settled our grudge, as I did with most of my enemies. Nowadays I simply work on order. They give me cash and I give them what they want, unless it goes against my own moral code.", struglling from my explanation let her sink to a chair.

She went silent. I went ahead and refilled her cup, waiting for her to continue. But what came next hit me like a hammer.

„Say where is Cassi?", she seemed to have realized that someone was missing.

I began to grind my teeth at that question.

„She died last year.", my voice was shaking.

Jazz starred at me and let go of her cup. It smashed to pieces as it hit the ground.

„H... ho... how did she?", she stuttered.

„Believe me you don't want to know. I will only tell you where I buried her. She lays on a graveyard a few miles away from here. Not sure what the towns name was though, since nobody lifes there anymore. It was her most favorite place, so I decided it would be the best place for her eternal rest.", my mood dropped way down as I told her that.

Suddenly I felt something. Someone was watching us. I jumped to my feet and glared at the corner of the room.

„COME OUT IMMEADIATLY!", I was trying hard to hold down the anger in my voice.

**Raven POV**

We left Danny's house. When we were a few meters away Robin turned to me.

„Hey Raven, was it only me or did Danny seem somehow strange?"

I lifted an eyebrow. _'How do you want to know that? We don't even know who he really is.'_ But Robin was right. I felt quite uneasy when that Ember showed up and the way he pushed us out of his lab seemed somewhat strange too.

But something made me more curious than these things. I couldn't feel anything from him. No happyness in seeing his sister again or any kind of confusion of his supposed death except for his face. It was like he is just an empty shell.

„You are right. Something is off with him.", I replied in deep thought,

„Would you have an eye on him and try to find out what's wrong with him? In the meantime I will investigate his past.", nodded Robin, more to himself than to us but I understood. I simply nodded and vanished in the shadows.

Back in the house I began to listen into the conversation between the siblings.

They sat quite at the table, each sipping their tea. Then Jazz broke the silence.

„Say where is Cassi?"

_'__C__assi? Who's is that?`_, I asked myself just to be interrupted by his shaking voice.

„She died last year." That answer hit Jazz deep but I still couldn't feel anything from him.

„H... ho... how did she?", she stuttered.

„Believe me you don't want to know. I will only tell you where I buried her. She lays on a graveyard a few miles away from here. Not sure what the towns name was though, since nobody lifes there anymore. It was her most favorite place, so I decided it would be the best place for her eternal rest."

_'__W__hat did she die of?'_, my curiosity got the better of me and i tried to dive into his mind, without his notice. But then he jumped up and looked in my direction, with pure anger written in his face.

„COME OUT IMMEADIATLY!"

Shocked that he noticed my attempt to enter his mind, i couldn't say a thing.

„COME OUT I SAID OR I WILL MAKE YOU!", the room temperature sank at least 10° and I had to come out of my hiding.

„YOU!", his eyes narrowed at me. His eyes were like deadly venom itself. If glances could kill I would be dead for sure.

„Hey listen, I didn't mean to...", he cut me short with a small movement of his hand. I saw how he tried to get his anger under control. It took him a few minutes. In that entire time neither Jazz or me dared to move a muscle.

_'How can he scare me like that? Why don't I dare to move?`_, My thoughts began to clear as the temperature began to rise again.

Without a word we went to the stove to set make a pot of hot water. While preparing the tea leaves, I watched his every move. Ready for any sudden attack or insult that he could throw at me. As the water began to boil and he poured it into the can with the tea leaves, he began to speak again.

„So what do you want here?", his voice was normal. Calm. _'How could he change so fast between his moods.?'_

He refilled the tree cups at the table. As he sat down to stare at me, I floated closer to take a seat. In his eyes I couldn't see anything from his outburst minutes ago. I looked to jazz, who was still staring at her little brother with fear.

„Did Robin send you to investigate if I'm a thread?", my eyes rushed back to him, just for eyes to meet. I immeadiatly looked down on my cup.

„Yeah something like that.", I mumbled.

He sighed. „So i guess he is already on his way to investigate me. Right?"

I nodded, just for him to sigh again.

„Ok long story short. I was a hero called Danny Phantom. Our parents sold me out to a secret agency that investigated me for two years. After that I traveled the world with my firend Cassi- She died last year. Then I decided to come to Jump and quit being a hero. Hoping I could life a normal life, that is now in ruins.", he explained shortly.

_'Wai... Wha? What did he jsut say? He was a hero? His parents sold him out?'_, my thought began to run wild. In order to clear my mind to took a sip of my tea.

I tried looking him in the eyes but somehow I couldn't. It felt like I trespassed an issue, I shouldn't have.

„You know... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..", why am i stuttering?

„Don't worry about it. It was clear that one way or another my past would be exposed, so it's better I do it myself."

_'What's with this boy? How can he talk about this like it's nothing?_', my head began to spin again.

That's when Jazz finally began to talk again.

„What do you mean _investigate_? What did they do? You know that the meta-human laws protects you from that kind of abuse.", she said in a professional matter.

_'The meta-human laws? Wait so that means he really has superpowers?'_

„What do you mean? The meta-human laws aren't that well known in public. How come you know about them so well?.", I must have looked kinda puzzled since she smiled at me.

„You know I was there when the meta-human laws were created. I was even...", Danny interrupted her explanation harsh.

„She is Jasmin Masters. The counselor for the creation of the meta-human laws. Though she was just a small lawyer, she somehow ended up in that situation and even if she says different, she herself doesn't know either.", the smirk on his face grew a he looked at his sister. Her face had turned red from being set to the sidelines.

I could tell that she didn't like it and was used to get what she wanted without objections.

„Wait you are Jasmin Masters? Are you somehow related to Vlad Masters?", I began to realize. Vlad Masters was one of the founding fathers of the meta-human laws.

She nodded and I looked at Danny.

„Then you are Danny Masters. Right?"

„Nah... My name is Daniel Nolan. At least that's what I call myself now.", he laughed at me. „I may owe Vlad big time but that doesn't make me his son."

„Listen Raven. I'm sorry about my outburst before. I was just in a really bad mood at that time. Anf though I told you my secret I don't think that you will make it public.", he said after a few minutes of silence.

I decided it was time for me to leave. But before I could, he passed me a small metal box. The moment I opened it, a wonderful aroma filled the air.

„I noticed that you liked the tea. So I give it to you as a present.", he grinned

„Thanks. I really appreciate that."

And with that I teleported myself back to then tower. There I told my team what Danny told me and Robin began to dig into his past. I went to my room to meditate.

Later this evening Robin called us all in for a briefing. He had found everything that was know about Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton. As we saw a picture of him in a black and white hazmat suit, we recognized him immeadiatly. He was the one who saved the earth about 6 years ago from the giant asteroid. His statue stood in every capitol of the world. He was one of the great heroes of history.

„So if he is such a big shot, why is he living in such a small house? Without anyone knowing who he is?", BB asked dumb as ever.

„Did you even listen to what I told you before? He had his reasons. He may have not told them to me, but I'm sure he has them.", I was angry how stupid BB could be.

**Danny POV**

After Raven left, Jazz and me talked a few hours. She said that she wanted to settle down in Jump, mainly to keep an eye on me but also for work. Not that I wasn't thrilled for her to be here. But it would mean that she would find out my secrets sooner or later. For starters we decided, that she would life with me, till she found a place to stay.

It was late and I was tired from the lack of sleep. I didn't sleep last night since I had to finish Embers guitar, but it was worth any minute it took me to build it.

While looking at the ceiling in my living room, i took the couch so Jazz could have the bed, I began to think about Cassi. Her smile, her deep brown eyes, her dark blond curly hair and her flower garden like odor.

_Flashback_

We stepped out of the blue portal that brought us back to our original timeline.

„Damn Clockwork can be quite a slave driver. That was the third mission in 2 weeks.", she said while trying to relax her tensed up muscles.

„Yeah I know. Is it too much to ask to give us some more detail on the target? Took us nearly 5 days this time,", I said while massaging her neck softly.

Cassi groaned while sinking in the pleasure of the massage.

Then suddenly a ecto shot flew other our heads. We jumped around to see 2 Guys completely in white.

„What do you want?", I shouted only for them to shoot again.

„You have no longer the right to hunt us down. The goverment has taken all your privileging and cleared our names.", Cassi added laughing.

Agent K and Agent O didn't seem to care about that though. They began shooting at us like crazy. Just then agents in black jumped out of everywhere. We didn't even notice them before. They took down the 2 _Guys in White_.

„Phantom's our deepest apology. We weren't able to capture these 2 rogue agents till now.", an agent explained to us.

That's when it happend. _'I wish I would have been more careful'_

Agent O freed himself and got a hold of his weapon. He shot. But instead of hitting me, he hit Cassi who shielded me using her body. As she fell the world began to turn into a blur before my eyes.

I didn't notice how O was captured and disarmed again. I

I didn't notice how the agents stood around us, not knowing how to help.

The only thing I noticed were her brown eyes resting on me. Tears startetd to flow on our faces.

„Cassi... No you can't die on me like that. Please don't do that to me.", I begged desperately.

She reached her hand to feel my face. Forming words with her lips, but no sound came out. I took her up knowing that nothing could save her now and in order to fulfill her last wish she couldn't express anymore. Without saying anything we flew off to her favorite place. It was a flower field in an abandoned city in California.

It took us half an hour to get there. The tears in her eyes ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. As we reached the place, I set her down in the flowerfield. It was near dawn. I tried comforting her with my words but she knew her time was about to end. As the sun began do rise and reached the hill on which we were, her grip loosed and I knew she was dead. A bright yet sorrowful smile on her lips she laid there in between the flowers.

I let out a desperate ghostly wail till my voice died down and I could only gasp, I pushed a flick of hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead.

„Rest well my dear friend.", I whispered with my cranky voice.

After hours of simply sitting by her and crying, I decided to make a gravestone near the flowerfield. I found a gravyard directly connected to the field. It took me quite a while, to dig a deep grave for her. Clad in a shroud of my ecto energy i laid her inside.

I laid a few flowers, most of the tulips, on her shroud. Though I'm not really religious, I prayed to god that he would let her into his heavenly kingdom. She was the religious of us, but I thought that it couldn't hurt to try it once in a while.

After closing the grave I flew off to get a huge rock. From that rock I created a exact statue of Cassi.

A smiling Cassi sitting on a small rock, with a flick of her curly hair in her face while smelling on a tulip in her left hand.

'She loved tulip more than anything.', so I thought it would be appropriate for her to have one with her all the time.

Under that I engraved:

'_Here lays Cassandra __Poanita._

_A friend to nature_

_and_

_the best friend a person can ever wish for.'_

As I left the graveside I could have sworn, that I heard her laughing voice while her soul raised to heaven and was greeted by the smiling angels. On that thought I gave a faint smile while hoping that I didn't mishear.

_Flashback end_

I turned around on the couch and fell into dreamless deep sleep.

**Sorry that Cassi isn't such a flashy character. I still hope you liked the new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**I have to apologize in advance for my bad grammr. With that being said I present you the 4th chapter.**

**Jazz POV**

It has been a week since I moved in with my brother. We get along well, though I get the feeling that he is hiding something. Also it seems like he has a new pojext, he is working on. But he won't tell me about it. Day for day he looks himself in his lab for almost 12 hours.

The first two days I tried to get him to talk to me about what he did these 4 years since he was freed. But that as well as Cassi are topic he won't talk about in detail.

After that I started to explore the city and calling my boss to help me get a new job here in Jump. He was faster than expected. An hour later he called me again, to tell me I can start at a local chancery.

Five days of exploring where way more time than I needed. After I explore the whole city, I began to search through Danny's stuff. I knew it was wrong but since he didn't give me any answers so far, it was good enough for me.

Figuring what he told Raven the last time, wasn't all. He regained his composure way to far. He really has changed. Sadly I found nothing at all.

_'Ok people change. But he is nothing like he used to be.'_, I thought while going to the mall.

While looking for groceries my phone rang.

„Jasmin? Where are you?", the voice froze the blood in my veins. It was Maddy. I panicked and cancelled the call. _'How did they get this number? Are they following me? I have to tell Danny about this!'_ My head was running like a fired bullet.

I dialed Danny's phone number unsure how to tell him, when a familiar voice behind me made me jump.

I looked around just to see Robin and Starfire walking through the mall. _'Damn. They couldn't have the worst timing at all.'_

As I tried to get away slowly, Starfire's glance fell on me.

„Oh hello Friend Jazz.", she called happy.

_'Oh for Christ sake why did she have to me now. I have to hurry and tell Danny.__'_, I thought while waving back at her. Luckily Robin only looked at me and nodded as a grreting before he pulled Starfire with him.

_'Strange. I thought he would come to question me about Danny.'_

I paid for the groceries and ran home. I threw the food in the fridge and ran to the lab. To my suprise the door wasn't locked like usual. I jumped in, just to see Danny in a pretty good mood.

In the middle of the room was a man hight tank filled with something that looked like ectoplasma and some kind of restraining device on the inside. My thoughts jumped from the tank back to the horrific news.

„BAD NEWS!", I proclaimed

He looked at me confused.

„I think _they_ found us!", panic in my voice.

„What makes you think that?", his voice was happy even though _they_ might be just a few miles away.

„Didn't you listen to me...", I began as he cut me off.

„Don't worry about them. I already took care of it."

„How did you? When did you?", now I was confused. How could he have known about _their_ call.

„Isn't it obvious?." I shook my head. „I bugged your phone the day you moved in with me."

„You did what?", now I was totally confused.

„Yeah. I couldn't take any chance that you may _forget_ to tell me something. I ceated a flase trace. So now they will be searching in Florida instead of here.", he explained in a monotone voice.

„Ok but why didn't you tell me about this?"

„I'm telling you now. Jazz, I have lived this way, for such a long time, it became a habit.", he shrugged.

Now I was speechles. What could he have been doing all this time? My panic began to vanish and I could concentrate on the new matter in hand.

„Äh Danny what is that tank for?"

He smiled bright at this question.

„That my dear sis, is a poweful Ecto-Fusion-Reactor. I just finished testing it and it's finally stable. No pollution, no toxic waste. It is a new and clean power source.", he proclaimed.

„I can't believe it... You build this thing?", he nodded.

„When did you... How could you... you weren't the best at school so how come you can built something like that?", I stuttered.

„Come on Jazz. Its' been years since Highschool. I have learned a lot over time.", he laughed.

„This baby will power my best invention ever. The only thing is how to integrate it...", he mumbled to himself.

Before I could say something, he began to shiver and his eyes widened.

„Jazz stay here. There is trouble." He spurted to a bookshelf in the corner of his lab. Beside it stood a flat long chest. From it he pulled forth a sword with a green glowing blade and a scabbard.

„No matter what. Do. Not. Go. Outside.", he shouted as he left.

**Danny POV**

I was just trying to mock my sister, as a shiver ran down my spine. It felt like every cell in my entire body began to tingle.

_'Damn the book. I totally forgot about it.'_, I jumped up and ran to the bookshelf, on which a chest leaned. Inside it was my sword old _Mystophya_. It was an old sword, forged from ectoranium and a lot of ancient magic. I knew I might need it. While running to the door is told Jazz.

„No matter what. Do. Not. Go. Outside.", with that I turned invisible and phased through the door.

„Damn it Danny how could you forget about the goddamn book!", I cursed myself for my carelessness.

The shivering earlier meant only one thing. The seal on Malchior's prison was broken and he was released. He wasn't hard to find. Nowadays a gigantic black dragon was easy to spot. He flew around the T-Tower.

While flying there I transformed for the first time in a year.

My usual muscle shirt and baggy jeans were replaced by black loose fitting pants, white combat boots, a white belt with my DP logo in silver on the belt buckle. A white shirt, a black leather cloak with a deep hood and white tribal pattern. On my back I had a toxic green decagon star. And black gloves with white Wotan knots knitted into them. Two white extra belts hang loose around my waist. My long white hair waving in the wind.

I pushed back my hair, pulled up the hood above it and increased my speed towards the tower.

Meanwhile Malchior was giving the Titans a real hard time. As I reached them, I only saw four of them. _'Where the hell is Raven?'_ I scanned the area and found her cowering in the remains of her room.

_'Now I see. Only she could have broken the seal.'_, I facepalmed myself at that realization.

I knew in order to seal Malchior again I would need her help or the casualties would be tremendous. I closed in on her while being invisible and barely missed one of Malchior's fireballs. As i stood beside her, I turned visible. But she was so focused on blaming herself and being hurt that she didn't even notice me,

„Raven!", I said in an echoing voice and she looked up slowly. Her eyes were like a dead fish and it really was hurting me to see her like this.

„Wh... Who are... you?", she stuttered while she began to loose the fight against her tears.

It took me a moment to sort my mind. I reached her my hand to help her up. Not sure what I wanted she took my hand carefully. I pulled her up to her feet and looked her deep into the eyes.

„I am Da... Rorek of Nol. I am the sorcerer who sealed Malchior away before.", she looked at me as if I was making fun of her.

Technically I was. Since Rorek of Nol was one of the many names I carried while working for Clockwork.

„Rorek? The Dragon?", she whispered.

„By now you shoul have realized that Malchior tricked you into believing that I was the evil dragon."

Slowly the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

„I trusted him... and... he... used me...", she whimpered.

I looked up and saw that Malchior was slowly but steady getting the upper hand in the battle. I needed to work fast now.

„Listen Raven. I need your help to seal him off again. If you don't help me now, the casualties will be tremendous.", I told her as I gripped her arms.

„But I...", she tried to responde.

„NO! I know you can do it. I will do my best to help you but we have to strike fast."

She nodded and wiped of the tears. Together with the book we floated up to the roof. We saw how desperate the other Titans were fighting.

Malchior glance fell on me and terror was written in his eyes.

„Rorek! Why are you here? You can't be. You should be dead by now!", he shouted angry.

„Oh that hurts old friend. We haven't seen each other in a thousand years and that's how you greet me?", I lauged and fired an ectoball at him and hitting him in the face.

He groaned and threw a fireball at us. Luckily i was able to create a shield before it hit us.

„Now would be a good time to snap out of it Raven and kick his ass for what he did to you,", I shouted over my shoulder.

That did it. She really snapped out of it. Her eyes began to glow white as she recited the curse that bound Malchior once to the book.

„Aldruon En Lenthranall Losolomirus Nor"

Malchior screamed in pain while the book began to suck him in again. Just before the vortex coming from the book ended, I scliced my hand with my sword and let some of my blood being sucked in too. That was necessary for the seal to withstand his powers and to tell me if it was broken again.

The book fell to the roof, together with Raven, whom I caught and laid her down carefully.

„You are one strong girl.", I smiled as she looked up to me.

„Rorek?", she asked while trying to sit up. I aided her a hand on her back.

My green eyes staring at her from under my hood. She could feel my sight on her, because she looked up to me.

„I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to release him. He tricked me.", she whimpered, probably fearing the consequences for messing with one of the seals of the mightiest sorcerer in history.

Slowly I stroked her head and smiled at her.

„You needn't worry. You didn't release him out of evil intenttions, or to gain power. He played his game with you and you trusted him. But even so you took the responsibility and sealed him again.", my soft tone relaxed her seeable.

I reached out for the book and it floated towards me.

„I will be taking this with me though. I can't allow such a powerful to stay in this realm."

She nodded and blushed as I gave her a soft hug.

„Listen Raven. This is a advice you really should think about. Though sometimes you might believe you are alone, but you are never alone. You have your friends and a home. They will always support you. But never forget trust and support is a two way street. Only after giving you can recieve anything.", with that she began do cry and gripped my cloak tightly. So I couldn't get away. We sat there for a few minutes until BB interrupted us.

„Ähm dude who exactly are you?", he asked in a dumb tone.

I facepalmed myself mentally. How can one being be so stupid. Just minutes before Malchior shouted my name so loud that it could be heard throughout the whole city.

„I am Rorek od Nol. I created this prsion to hold Malchior a thousand years ago.", I explained so that even this idiot would understand it.

But he looked at me, as if I had tried to teach a 3 year old advanced rocket science.

I looked to Cyborg. „Would you please explain it, so that even HE understands it?"

He nodded and whispered BB something in the ear. His face brightened in understanding then in confusion.

„Wait dude. If you did that a thousand years ago, than you must be way old.", he proclaimed his thinking process.

This time I really facepalmed myself. _'God this guy really is an idiot beyond help.'_, I figured.

„Say can we take this conversation inside? It's getting kinda windy here.", I asked Robin.

He nodded serious and went ahead. Raven was still clinging to me so I had to take her up and carry her inside. She didn't notice anything.

In the common room I placed myself on the ground. Raven was now nearly completly laying on my lap.

„So would you mind to exlpain how things turned out as they did?", Robin asked examining me with narrowed eyes.

Damn the four Titans sat right before me and staring at me, while Raven was crying her eyes out in my coat. I Had no chance of phasing out of her grip, because in her desperation her power began to run wild. The moment she let go of me would cause various things to break. So I had to regulate her powers through my aura.

_'This will be a long evening.'_, I thought.

„Ok I will tell you the whole story. But you have to promise me something in return."

Robin narrowed his eyes even further. „And what would that be?", he asked cold.

„First of all, stop trying to figure out how my face looks under the hood. Since this is of no concern to you. Second. When I tell you the story, I don't want to be interrupted."

They all nodded though they weren't happy with my conditions.

„Ok then...", I started to tell them the story, while making sure to leave out everything that could reveal who I am.

_Flashback_

„Damn I hate this era. Why does everything here look so gloomy?", Maribel (Cassi, just changing the names for the Titans) asked while looking around.

„Simply. This has always said to be a era of darkness. Why do you think we are here? We have to stop the black dragon from desrtoying the _BorderGate_.", I proclaimed tired.

„Yeah I know why we are here, Rorek. But still couldn't be in a way more beatiful enviroment? It sucks to always come gloomy era's.", she replied monotone.

I shrugged as we walked into town.

Europe was a curse filled land with many superstitions. So we had to make sure that the people there didn't see us as a threat. Or they would try to kill us on the spot.

We both wore leather cloak. Quite uncommon for that time but not the most suspicious thing. What nearly broke our neck were our unsual eye color.

Mine a toxic green and Mirabel's in a light yellow.

Luckily the villagers didn't pay us much attention, for they were busy getting their harvest ready before the black dragon appeared.

We found the town's inn without problems and got ourself a room. The master of the store eyed us suspiciously but as I put a few gold coins into his hand he let down his suspicion against us. Than he gave us a big smile showing his black teeth. We shuddered at that sight.

In our room we laid of our coats down and began to make our preparations for Malchior's arrival.

„You sure this thing will work?", Maribel asked pointing a the white book in between us.

„Yeah. This was designed to hold him forever. And even if it alone doesn't work we still have _Mystophya_.", I said unsheathing the swordd at my waist. It's green glow repelled her a bit but she didn't say anything.

The next day came fast and we heard Malchior's roaring as he closed in on the town.

„You ready?", I asked.

„You joking? I was made ready!", she said while holding the book close to her chest.

We stormed out of the inn and in the direction he was closing in from. He noticed us too late. Just after the first shot hit him he sighted us. With a terrible roar a flew towards us, shooting fireballs at us.

As they hit, they caused a huge explosion. So he thought we were dead. Just to be hit from another of our attacks. He turned around and saw that were unharmed from his attack. As he threw another fireball at us, i used my sword to repell it and throw it back at him.

He screamed in pain as his own attack hit him.

„NOW MARIBEL!", I screamed. She opened the book in Malchiors direction, as I recited the spell to imprison Malchior forever in the book.

„Aldruon En Lenthranall Losolomirus Nor"

A huge vortex began to form from inside the book and sucking him in slowly. He fought for minutes against the force of my spell but lost due to the muddy ground he tried to hold onto.

In order to maximize the seals power, i cut myself with my sword and threw a few drops of my blod in the vortex. Since the prison was created from my energy, it would only be logic that it would become more powerful with more of my energy.

With a boneshaking scream the rest of him vanished in the book and it closed it's pages forever hopefully. Maribel looked at me smiling.

„That wasn't so hard."

„Yeah maybe not for you, but I sure do feel drained from that spell.", I laughed sarcastic.

After that the town's people threw us a banquet for saving them from Malchior and so the Legend of Rorek of Nol was born.

_Flashback end_

The Titans looked at me with their jaws on the ground.

I didn't really understand why, since the story wasn't that much of thrilling adventure but who cares. As long as they leave me alone now, I didn't really care.

I noticed that I was still stroking Ravend head and she had stopped crying. She seemed to be asleep. I gave her a small smile.

Suddenly a familiar melody came from my cloak. It was my most favorite song. _Thousand Foot Krutch with_ _The End is where we begin_. I shoved my hand in one of the many pockets to bring forth my mobilphone.

_Jazz_ was written all over the screen. _'Oh great. Now of all times she had to call me.'_

I picked up.

„Danny where are you? Are you ok?", she screamed desperately.

„Calm down sis. What's wrong?", I whispered.

„What do you mean 'What's wrong'? There was a dragon attacking the city and you simply ran off to somewhere. I have been looking for you all over the place."

Now I snapped. „I told you to stay at home. I told you to not go out!", I said with venom in all of my words. I heard her gasping through the phone.

„I... I'm sorry...", she whimpered.

I sighed. „Ok I will be home soon. So you go home. Make yourself a tea and calm down Jazz.", the last part I whispered again. So that none of the Titans could hear me. She gave me a agreeing sound and hang up.

Then I noticed with shock that Raven's eyes were wide open and looking at me.

_'Shit. Did she hear me?'_, I thought.

**Raven POV**

After sealing Malchior back up, I felt so drained and fell to the roof. Bracing myself for the impact. But nothing happened. Gentle I was laid the ground. Rorek stood beside me.

„You are one strong girl.", he said with a soft smile.

„Rorek?", I asked while I tried to sit up. But I didn't have the enrgy to do so. A warm and gentle hand helped me.

I felt his glance on me and looked up. In his eyes was no anger or hatred. They were filled with gentleness and love. I had never seen such gentle green eyes.

„I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to release him. He tricked me.", I began to whimper. I felt responsible for Malchior's doing since I released him.

Slowly he stroked my head and smiled at me.

„You needn't worry. You didn't release him out of evil intenttions, or to gain power. He played his game with you and you trusted him. But even so you took the responsibility and sealed him again.", his soothing voice relaxed me.

He reached out for the book and it floated towards him.

„I will be taking this with me though. I can't allow such a powerful to stay in this realm."

I nodded and blushed as he gave me a soft hug.

„Listen Raven. This is a advice you really should think about. Though sometimes you might believe you are alone, but you are never alone. You have your friends and a home. They will always support you. But never forget trust and support is a two way street. Only after giving you can recieve anything.", with that I began do cry and gripped his cloak tightly, hiding my face in it.

After that everything around me blurred.

_'He isn't mad at me.'_

_'Thank god.'_

_'I thought he would punish me.'_

These thoughts came to me spontaneous while I was crying into his cloak.

As I finally began to clear my mind again, I heard some kind of music. Through my tear filled eyes I looked up slowly and saw that Rorek take out a mobilphone.

_'Wait a mobilphone? Why does the most powerful sorcerer have a mobilphone? That doesn't fit into the picture I had of him till now.'_

Through the phone I could hear a panicking female voice.

„Calm down sis. What's wrong?", he whispered into the phone.

_'He has a sister? But how can that be?'_

He sighed. „Ok I will be home soon. So you go home. Make yourself a tea and calm down Jazz."

My eyes widened.

_'Jazz? But isn't that then name of Danny's sister? So why did Rorek call her sis?'_, my head began to spin.

Then I realized. Rorek is Danny. He had to be- It would only makes sense. Though that didn't make sense too. But that had to be the case.

As I looked up to him, I knew immediately that he realized that I heard him. He gulped.

„You..", I began but he was faster.

„Raven please be quiet. Come to my house once the tower is fixed and everything is back to normal. I will explain everything then. Please don't tell your team about me. I beg of you.", he whispered with some sort of despair in his eyes.

'Why is he looking at me as if I was trying to kill him?', I thought but nodded agreeing.

Then I realized something else. The soft pillow I was laying on, wasn't a pillow but his lap. I jumped up while pulling up my hood. I blushed so hard that you would be able to see me glowing in a dark room.

Luckily no one noticed it, because he stood up and streched himself a bit.

„Now then I think I will take my leave now.", he said while going to the huge window.

„Hey dude that's not the exit.", BB shouted but Rorek smiled at him.

„I don't need a door.", he replied while phasing through the window and flying off to the city.

Before anyone could ask me anything, I hurried to my room to sort out my mind. Yeah I know that there was a huge hole in my room, but still I could be alone there.

„So you will tell me about you?", I asked into thin air, while positioning myself for my meditation.

**I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

**See you soon with a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**Sorry for the late update. Work was really hard the last days, so I had a hard time writing.**

**I hope you will like this new chapter. Enjoy reading it :D**

**Raven POV**

The repairs of the tower took like forever. One week after the whole incident. Now, seven days later everything began to go normal again.

Since everything was back the way it should be, I decided to get my explanation from Danny. So I went to his house, to meet him eye to eye.

As i wanted to knock on the door a voice from inside called.

„Come in Raven. The door is open.", it was Danny's voice.

I entered and went right for the kitchen. There he was just pouring in a cup of tea for me. Jazz sat on the other side of the tabel, also having a cup of tea.

With a small gesture of his hand he offered me a chair. I took it without saying anything and took a deep breath from the cup infront of me. I loved this smell. It was so fruity yet not to sweet. It was full of different flavours. Ever since he gave me the tea as a present, I drank it every day. Though I loved my own, but this one was really delicious.

„So you want to know the truth. Me being Rorek and all?", he began while looking at me over the edge of his cup.

I nodded.

„How can it be that you are Rorek, who lived over a thousand years ago? If you were him then you should be dead by now, or at least very very old. But no matter how you look at yourself you only look like you are in your early twentys.", I explained.

He smiled at the _very very old_ part.

„Yeah that would be the case if I had lived for such a long time and if I wasn't what I am."

I looked at him puzzled.

„You see, if I were a normal human than you would be right. But since I'm a half dead, I stopped aging a long time ago.", he told me monotone.

„Half dead?", now I was really confused.

„Please let me explain. As you might have found out while researching me, with the informations I gave you the last time you were here, you might already know who I am. I am Daniel Fenton, born in Amity Park, on 13th April 1989. Back when I was 14, I got my ghost powers and became a hero. Nearly one year later was the Asteroid disaster. Shortly after Cassi came to town and my parents sold us out to a secret agency called the G.I.W.. For two years they held us captive and tortured us while testing new weapons and cutting us open countless times without anesthesia for their trainees. Then we got away with the help of an old friend of mine. Thanks to his connections the G.I.W. was closed and we could stay hidden for almost 3 years. In these 3 years we worked for a very powerful ghost called _Clockwork_. He is the Master of time, so we figured we would get to see the world if we worked for him. We went on journeys across the whole time axis. On one occasion, I was given the name Rorek of Nol as I caught a dangerous ghost dragon who somehow went back in time. He was a possible threat to the natural flow of history so we had to stop him. Then about a year ago we came back from a mission and the G.I.W. attacked us and shot Cassi. Some agents from the CIA stepped in but it was to late for her. So I buried her in her most favorite place and went on. Some time later I came to Jump City and the rest you know."

Overhelmed by that much information and shocked that there really were people capable of cutting open a boy and a girl just for their trainees to learn about them and staying out of public view, was just unthinkable.

As I looked to Jazz she seemed horrified about what happened to him. Obviously she didn't know anything about it till now.

„So wait if they have cut you open like you say how are you still alive?", I wanted to know.

Instead of an answer he took a knife from the table and rammed it into his arm without a single sign of pain in his face. Jazz screamed like a fury and I jumped back in shock. Slowly he began to cut open the flesh on his arm, while the blood began to flow over the table. Then he took the knife out and looked at me.

His cold sight hit me, but not as much as what happened to his arm. In a rapid speed the wound stopped bleeding and the wound began to close, Just 3 minutes later his arm was as good as new.

„Thanks you me regenativ powers that isn't a problem for me. But since they used a mineral that is toxic for us ghosts, it took me way longer to heal myself and these wounds didn't heal as clean as this one.", how could his voice be so cold. There was nothing of the caring voice from a week ago left.

„What do you mean with, _didn't heal as clean_?", though I knew the answer.

He sighed, stood up and began to take of his shirt. At first I blushed as he undressed but that turned to sickness the moment I saw his upper body. He was covered in big malicious looking scars, from his shoulder over his chest down to his well build abs.

_'Wait what? What the hell am I thinking while looking at his tortured body?'_, I slapped myself for that thought mentally.

Jazz nearly passed out, but was supported from an invisble force. As I wanted to ask, a figure became visible behind her. Another Danny. _'How is that possible? Am I turning crazy or what?'_

„That's one of my abilitys. I can make authentic copys of myself, so don't bother to ask me about it.", he proclaimed monotone and his clone disappeared,

He put his shirt back on and sat back down.

„So you have any more questions?"

„Actually yeah. As you probably know, I have empathy abilitys. Yet I can't feel anything from you. Why is that?"

„Oh that. I'm holding myself together with mediation and a pretty strong will. So that no one can enter without me noticing it. And believe me Raven, you wouldn't want to see what's in there."

„Strange. I think I want to know.", I began stubborn. „Don't you think it's up to me what I want to see and what not?"

„Your mind that might get fried.", he shrugged. He took a deep breath and suddenly a terrible picture crashed into me.

It was enough to throw me of my chair and on the ground. _'What is this?'_, I thought while my head felt like it would explode any second.

The picture was horrific. Danny bound by iron chains, covered in wounds and blood. Iron needle rammed deep in his flesh all over his body. His eyes red as blood and a face that didn't seem human not in the least. His aura gave only terror, pain, hatred, despair and the pleasure of ripping every living thing apart with his bare hands.

_'What a monster he has caged deep into his mind and soul.'_

While I was trying to shake of that horrific picture, Danny had already come around the table and offered me a hand. Thankfully I took it and he helped me up. Carefully he sat me on a chair and giving me my cup.

Shaking I took it up and drank it.

„How can you life with such a thing?"

„Easy... With caging it up.", he joked.

Jazz didn't understand what just happend and she seemed to not want to know about it.

Danny went to the kitchen and began to search through different drawers. Then he seemed to have found what he was looking for. With a small bag he came to back to the table.

He took out a small black pill and gave it to me.

„Take this. This will calm your mind down. I don't want you to blow up my house while your mind is in chaos.", he proclaimed

Carefully I took the pill and swallowed it. Instantly I felt better. It felt like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders.

„It's a secret mixture of herbs from Tibet. The monks taught me how to make them while I went there once. They release the stress on your spirit, so they use them before meditating."

_'How can he be so knowledgable about this kind of stuff?'_

„Say how old are you really. From your birthdate you are about 21 but you said you worked for the _Master of time, so you have to be a little older."_

He smiled bright, obvious happy that finally somebody noticed.

„Thanks to my work for the old guy, I'm nearly 1780 years old. For me time has no meaning and ever since I turned 21, I stopped aging."

„That means you are really way older than you look.", I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but I didn't ask any further.

„Say Raven, wanna meet tommorow at the pizza place you Titans go to often?", he asked.

_'Wait... Did he just hit on me?'_

Just as if he had read my mind he nodded smiling and I blushed again.

„Don't worry, I won't force you if you don't want to.", he acted innocent.

„When?", I looked all over the place, just so that I didn't need to look him in the face.

„How about 13.15?"

I nodded and took my leave for today.

**Danny POV**

As Raven had left, I took up her cup and put it in the sink. From her face, I figured that Jazz needed some time to handle the information she just got.

So I left to my lab and sat down infront of the a few ectoplasma filled tubes. While watching the fluid running through the tubes I thought back to the time after Cassi's death.

_Flashback_

It was just a few days after her death. At first I accepted her death but then despair caught up to me. I couldn't handle my wild emotions of passion, fear, anger and despair. Only now I began to notice. That she was more than just a comrade, a best buddy or family. I really liked, no _loved_ her. How couldn't I have seen this before.

Now I knew what I had to do.

Using the powers that Clockwork gave me, I traveled back in time, to a different time stream. I arrived just in time to push Cassi out of the way. The ecto projectile missed us barrely.

„Danny?", she seemed freaked out at how my appearance had changed in just a second. Suddenly I had deep rings und my eyes and looked like death itself.

I hugged her tightly, while Agent K and Agent O were taken into custody from the CIA agents.

I kissed her all over her face, just for her to blush like crazy.

„Danny. Danny stop... please..", she giggled and struggled a bit. I let go of her, trying to get a hold of my emotions. If only I hadn't done that.

As they were about to leave, one of the CIA agents took up the ecto blaster. Not knowing how to operate it, he touched it careless.

It fired. The shot echoed through out the park.

The next thing I saw, was how Cassi sank together like a old bag. As I picked her up, I saw a huge wound in her chest. She was dead. _AGAIN_.

„No no no no no NOOOO!", I screamed desperatly.

„No I won't let you go. Never!"

I jumped onto my feet and went to a diffrent time stream again. I did this about 20 times. Everytime she died a horrible death. Being shot in the head, being ripped a part by spacial disruption caused by some kind of after effect of our return and so on.

After the 20th time I gave up. My mind in shards.

„How can this be? No matter what I do. Why does she always have to die? It's as if fate was playing a bad joke on me.", my head snapped up immediately.

„That's it. _Fate_. It is so obvious. If someone can save her then it's the _Lifemaker_."

I opened a portal to the ghost zone and traveled to the deepest and most unknown place in it. There the domain of the _Lifemaker_ were to be found.

I tried to pursue him to revive Cassi, but all he said was.

„That I can not do young Phantom. Her time is up and her energy returned to the great _astralflow_, to be reborn in a different shape.

„But...", I tried to talk back, but he cut me of and with a snap of his fingers, i was back in my original time stream.

Despair and the knowledge that I lost Cassi for good overhelmes me. So I began my journey through out the USA.

_Flashback end_

Thinking back made me quite sad and I knew that it wouldn't do me any good to dwell on the past. So I decided to get some work done.

I still needed to install my new generator in my latest invetion. I grabbed my tools and went downtown to the docks. From there I went into a old warehouse I rented a week ago.

While working, my thoughts began to wander again. This time they went back to the summer 1965.

_Flashback_

We just arrived and were already stressed. Since some idiots saw us coming through the portal. They probably thought we were some kind of aliens. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them

„What's with those idiots?", I asked while looking around.

„Probably just what you said. They were idiots.", Cassi responded laughing.

„So who's the target this time?", she added curious, as I looked up the few infos we had.

„He seems to be some hippy from the 22th century, who had quite some troublesome ideas and nearly started a new world war."

„God even the 22th century will have hippys? I see dark times coming up partner.", she showed a dramatic pose.

„Yeah me too. But that's not our biggest problem. We don't even know what he looks like. We only have a name. _George Billfire_. What a stupid name.", I shook my head, while thinking how someone could carry such a crazy name.

„So we need to find someone, who we don't know what he looks like, what he can do or what he calls himself around here. Since he won't be so dumb to use his real name here.", Cassi proclaimed monotone.

„Pretty much yes.", I said jsut as monotone.

„Well then let's go to town and ask around if someone has changed drastic in the last few weeks.", she formed a plan. I nodded and we went for the nearest town.

It was a small town named _Forks_ in the state Washington.

As we reached town, the people looked at us if they had never seen outsiders. Immediately we split up and began to ask around. Since distance didn't mean anything to both of us, since we could communicate by telepathy.

We searched the whole day but we couldn't get any informations.

„Hey Cassi we should find a inn soon."

„Good for us that I already made a reservation hours ago. What would you do without me?", she giggled.

„Hopefully we won't have to find out.", I replied smirking.

While I got dinner for bith of us, she reached my location. While we ate, we thought how to look for our target the next day. We were interrupted though, when a boy followed by a girl left a store. They seemed to have quarreled, so we decided to stay out of it.

„Johnathan wait. What's wrong with you?", she called after him.

I noticed that something about him was off. Then it hit me. He had red eyes. He was possessed and hopefully by our target.

„Cassi, i think I found our target.", I pointed in the direction the two went off to. „Let's follow them"

We looked around and turned invisible so we could follow them without rising any suspicion. Soon we found the girl. She seemed to have lost sight of her friend.

Behind a corner we turned visible again and closed in on her.

„Evening. Sorry to disturb you this late but can we ask you something?", I asked nonchalant.

She jumped around. Seemed like we suprised her pretty much. Her hair flow around. They were blond with a pair of mild green eyes.

„Who are you", she seemed stressed so I figured it would be best to make our point clear without any delay.

„We are looking for someone around here, who might have begun to act strange lately. Say you don't happen to know someone like that?", I knew the answer, but double checking couldn't hurt.

Her expression told us everything we needed to know. It was him.

„Ähm... why are you looking for him?", she asked careful.

„We may not look like it but we are wandering clergyman.", Cassi replied.

_'Oh man Cassi, what made you come to that? She will never believe that.'_, I facepalmed myself mentally.

The girl eyed us not full of suspicion. But Cassi wasn't irritated at all and took on.

„There is a weird sickness going around. It causes the patients eyes to turn reddish and make them behave strange. You have to be very careful around the infected, since they are very contagious."

As I wanted to interrupt her, I saw how the girls face became pale.

„You mean Johnathan is sick?"

_'God that really worked?'_, my jaw hit the ground as I saw Cassi's winning smile.

„Johnathan? Is he a friend of yours?", she carried on.

„He is my fiance.", she said while worrying about what Cassi said.

Bith of us shared the same thought. _'This is going to be tough. She won't leave us alone until he is cured.'_

Lucky for me that I could make copys of myself and Cassi couldn't. I created an invisble copy and send it off to find Johnathan.

We talked with her for while till my copy returned with infos. He had found the boy. We bid our goodbye and left for the direction, where he was hiding. As we reached a cornfield we saw him.

„Let's test out if is really him.", Cassi whispered and i agreed.

„Hey Billfire, that you man?", I shouted and he immediately snapped up.

It was him no doubt about it. He looked at us with fear in his eyes, probably knowing who we were. As he tried to make a run for it Cassi threw a lightning bolt at him. Sadly for us, he evaded.

I saw him running but then I noticed something. He took a deep breath.

'No he could have...", a horrific idea crossed my mind and I should be right. He turned around while holding his breath.

I gripped Cassi's arm hard and threw her as far away as I could. Then he released a powerful ghostly wail, sending me flying into a pile of farming tools, laying near the field.

I could feel how the blades of the tools pierced my flesh and I began to loose consciousness. While drifting in an endless dark ocean, picture came to me.

I was being carried by someone. Cassi! It was Cassi but who else?

The pricture was replaced by one of a old wooden cab.

A old man above me, looking down on me. Shouting something.

Cassi's crying face beside me.

Then endless darkness again.

**- two days later -**

I came to. I saw a wooden ceiling with a blending lamp haging from it. Besdie me laid Cassi. Obviously she stayed with me the whole time. I noticed her was in a mess.

„So you came to.", a husky said from the other side of the room.

Slowly I sat up and searched for the speaker. I found him with ease. It was the old man that I had seen in the flashing pictures.

„How long was I out?", I asked while rubbing my aching head.

„Two days.", he said monotone. „But truth be told I thought you wouldn't make it boy. After all the sythe's blade cut right through your heart, You should be dead but instead you are here up and well.", his husky voice full or suspicion.

„The _You should be dead_ part, I heard way to often now.", I replied honest.

„Well now that you are up again how about you explain what happened with you and Johnathan?"

„That wasn't Johnathan. That was Billfire.", my mouth said before my brain could stop it.

„Billfire?", he lifted an eyebrow.

„Damn I wasn't supposed to this.", I facepalmed.

„Now boy spill it. What did you mean just know when you called Johnathan, Billfire?", he demanded.

I looked down at Cassi. Slowly I stood up, careful not to wake her up. I covered her with one of the blankets and went ouside, followed by the old man. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air and sighed.

„You probably won't believe me, but that isn't Johnathan at the moment. He is possessed by a ghost and we came her to send that ghost back to wehere it belongs.", I turned to him, thinking I would see more suspicion in his face.

But there wasn't any. He sat down on the stairs and lighted his pipe. He was silent and I decided to sit next to him. Then he began to talk.

„So a ghost. What kind of ghost?"

_'What? He believes me?_'

„That ghost somehow came to this time. We followed him here in order to stop him from changing history.", I said honest. What is the worst thing that could happen if I told him the truth.

He nodded and smoked his pipe.

„So what do you want to do now?", he questioned.

„First I need to recover fully. Than we find him. Rip him out of Johnathan, without killing the boy and send him back."

He nodded again and stood up.

„Follow me", he said.

I did as I was told and followed him to his basement. _'How does a wodden cab have a basement?'_

As we entered I heard angry screams from down there. As we entered the room i saw Johnathan chained up with green glowing cshackles. _Ectoranium._ In the corner sat the girl from the other day.

„Annabel you should leave. I told you, that you shouldn't be down here.", the old man said.

She looked at us and her face became even paler as she saw me. She was frightened to the bone. Slowly I walked up to her and crouched before her.

„So your name is Annabel, right?"

She nodded and added. „I'm Annabel Wester..."

Careful i offered her my hand. She hesitated but took it. I guided her out the room.

„Listen Annabel. Everything we will fine. We will return Johnathan to who he was."

A small smile crossed her face and she left the basement.

No I could ask the old man what bothered me since I came in here.

„Say old man. Why do you have him chaned up in ectoranium?"

„Isn't it obvious?", he asked suprised and I shook my head.

„You are not the only ghost hunters around here. Or do you think you are the only ones doing the work?"

That flat out suprised me. A human ghost hunter. I know I met some others before, but never someone as old as him. Most of them died pretty young during their work.

„The name's Frederick Weylander, but everyone calls me Doc.", he offered me his hand and I shook it.

„So about what you said before. You can get the ghost out of him without killing him?"

„You can't?", I asked suprised and he agreed.

„I can remove the ghost and alter his memories, in case his mind is already poisoned by the ghost ideas. But I can't do it till I'm back at full power, since this is a quite cheeky one."

Doc nodded and we left upstairs again. There a totally messed up Cassi jumped at me.

„Why did you leave without me?", she whined.

I stroke her head slowly.

„I would never leave you. I just had a talk with Doc."

She looked up to the old man and let go of me. As we went in, we saw Annabel sitting at the table.

„How long will it take for you to heal fully?", Doc asked from the kitchen.

„Looking how we haven't had a decent rest in over two weeks it should take me about two more days.", I replied.

„But Danny than we would be here for about five days in total.", Cassi whimpered.

„And your point is?", I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

„I don't like Doc.", she whispered.

„Oh come on he is a really good guy. I think at least.", I said in a soothing voice.

The two days passed in a flash. In the meantime Cassi, Annabel, Doc and I became close friends. Never thought I would be befriended with a ghost hunter anymore. Valerie was the first and only one till now,

Then the final day came. We entered the basement with the still screaming and chained up Johnathan.

I took a deep breath as I stood before him.

„Say Cassi. You two are both hunter, why didn't you remove the ghost on your own?", Annabel whispered from behind Doc.

„Because Danny is better at it. I might accidently kill him and we don't want that."

„Now please be silent. I need to concentrate." I said over my shoulder.

On that Billfire began to scream even more but that didn't bother me at all. What bothered me was their talking voices. Screams without any input was nothing more than a monotone rustle that I could tune out.

I took a few deep breath and rammed both of my hands into his body. Annabel screamed behind me as she saw that. I began to search for Billfire. When I found him, I gripped him with both hands and ripped him out of the boy. Johnathan now sank unconscious together and I held figure with pale skin in my hands.

Billfire was struggling and screaming unintelligible things. Cassi opened a portal in the corner of the room and I threw him in. The portal closed atfer him, only leaving silence.

I turned to Johnathan took his head in between my hands. While searching his mind, I erased every damage Billfire had caused.

I finished sooner than I thought.

„You can open up the chains now Doc. He should be asleep for a few hours. A day at max. But then he should be fine."

Doc did as I told him and carried him to the cab. After half an hour he came out, as we were about to leave.

„Will we see each other again?", Annabel asked Cassi.

„When you wish for it hard enough then we will.", she smiled.

I walked up to Doc.

„Thank you Doc. Without you I would be screwed. I can never repay you for what you did for me."

„No you already did. You freed my nephew of that ghost's control. With that we are even.", he smiled bright at my puzzled face.

Slowly I understood what he menat and laughed.

„Okay than. Maybe we will see each other again.", we shook hands and I went over to Cassi.

I opened a portal back to our time. As we entered we heard Annabel shout after us.

„GOODBYE. I HOPE WE WILL MEET AGAIN", she waved happy. That was the last thing we saw as the protal closed behind us and we stood in a park.

_Flachback end_

My mobilphone rang. The sound told me that it was an unknown number. I decided to not answer it, since I saw the small clock in the corner of the screen.

_2.43_ in the the morning. Damn I worked in late again. I looked at my worked and was suprised that I had integreted the generator. All that was left to connect it to the main system and make the configurations.

But that could wait till later. Now I wanted to sleep, since I had a date with Raven, later the day. So I went home and fell right in my bed.

The alarm rang at 9.00 and I was wide awake. One of the many benefits of being a ghost. I can go on for about 5 days without sleep. And even then I only need to sleep for about 6 hours to be back in action.

After taking a shower, i met Jazz in the kitchen. She looked at me as I walked in with only my pants on and a towel over my shoulders.

Since she knew about the scars now, i didn't need to hide them anymore.

„Danny, I'm so sorry...", she began as I cut her off.

„Drop it Jazz. You didn't do anything wrong so they are not your fault. I have made my peace with them and so should you.", I explained while making tea.

My answer didn't leave her any space to argue and she nodded.

„So where were you yesterday?", she began with a new topic.

„I went ahead and integrated the generator from the other day into another invention of mine."

„And you worked till late night again right? I didn't hear you coming home yesterday at all.", there was her overprotective tone again. That's my sister for you.

„Yeah I forgot the time and came back about 3.00 this morning. Don't worry about me sis. I'm top fit.", I reassured her.

She went silent under the pressure of my smile. I knew how to shut her up since we were kids, so it wasn't much of a challenge.

Soon it was time for my date with raven, so I changed into my casual clothing and went out. While walking I made sure I had my standard weapons with me.

Two ectoranium combat knife hidden in my boots, one knucks and a ecto-charged chain.

This became my daily equipment ever since we left Vlad 4 years ago. They worked on ghosts and humans. Though I never used them against the living.

I reached the pizza place 15 minutes early and waited for Raven. She turned up a few minutes later.

„Hey.", I said cheering.

„Hey.", she said in her monotone voice while blushing under her hood.

„Shall we?", I bowed pointing to the pizza place.

She blushed even harder and we entered. In there the people began to stare at us. Raven was well known and she was together with some guy. That was rumor gold.

We sat down and a waitress came to take our order. We both got ourself a cup of herbal tea and two small salami pizzas.

As we waited for our order to come along we talked about unimportant stuff. She was so nervous and I had my fun teasing her.

When our pizza came, the teasing became even more fun. Becasue she had cheese stuck to her cheek and I leaned over to remove it with an innocent smile.

I swear she turned so red that you could have used her as a lighthouse. We really had fun and didn't let us be bothered by the glances of the other guests. But something was off. I could hear some weird giggling, It seemed to come from outside. Since my hearing along my other physical abilitys became stronger over the years, I could hear what people were talking about from 500m away.

Raven noticed my irritated face as I listened to the strange voices.

„Is something the matter?", she asked.

„I'm not sure. I keep hearing someone giggling and somehow I get the feeling I know these voices.

Now Raven began to listen too.

„I can't hear anything.", she said after a few moments.

Before I could answer, a scream echoed through the street.

„Oh what now?", we said simultaneously.

We ran outside, leaving the money on the table. There we saw the cause of the ruckus. A guy with greasy hair on a motorcycle with green wheels. On the back sat a girl with green hair and red clothes.

I facepalmed myself and Raven looked at me.

„You know them?", she tilted her head a bit.

„Yeah. Unfortunately I do. Let me handle this.", i said and ran into a alley. She followed me.

She looked pretty damn surpised when a ring appeared at my waist. It split up and changed me into my ghost self.

„Pretty astounding right?", i joked and flew over the roofs.

With two finger in my mouth I whistled as loud as I could. The two vandals and the Titans that were fighting them already looked up to me.

Raven flew up to me just to see how they both got of the bike. I floated down to the street.

„Hey Phantom, there you are. We have been looking for you.", the guy shouted.

„And for that you had to start a small war on the streets?", I said angry.

The two vandals blushed.

„You know Johnny. I have something like a phone. You could have asked Ember to give it to you."

„We did but you didn't take our call?", the girl said cheeky.

„When did you call?", now I was confused.

„Last night.", she said snippy.

„And you think I have a 24/7 hotline? Can't you call at normal times?"

They blushed even further.

„So what do you want from me anyway?", I asked slightly on the edge since they interrupted my date.

„It's about Amity Park. The ghost kings amry is about to overrun it. We thought you might wanted to know that.", Johnny proclaimed.

„Pariah's army? How that? He is sealed away and the king's artifacts are hidden."

„Yeah we know but the one in command seems to have found the crown of flames. Luckily he doesn't have the ring.", Kitty said.

„He won't find the ring anywhere soon. Since it's with me at all time.", i said pulling out a necklace from under my shirt. On it was the ring of rage.

„Ok that would be the last place I would have looked.", Johnny joked but stopped as he met my gaze.

„So who is the one in charge of the army?", I asked, tired of this conversation.

„It's the box ghost.", Kitty said snippy.

That made me stumble.

„You are joking right? How could that weakling ever withstand the power of the crown of fire?"

„We don't know but it's the truth. Your hometown needs you man.", Johnny proclaimed again.

„And why should I help them. They have the Fenton's, so why would they need me?", now I was angry.

„Come on man. You could stop him immeadiately. You took down the ghost king single-handed...", I cut him off.

„Listen Johnny. Not now. There is a very important day coming up the day after tommorow. If you want you can ask Skulker for help. I have nothing to do with Amity Park anymore. And now leave the city please. I am trhough with playing hero."

Both of them seemed pretty down as they got onto the motorcycle. As they looked back on me Kitty said.

„You know, you can't run away from who you are. You were a hero back than and you will always be."

With that they drove off.

Back in the alley I transformed back. As Raven I came out, the Teen Titans stood before us. I realized my mistake immeaditely. Raven went of with _Rorek_ and came out of an alley with _Danny_. You didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out what was going on.

„So you are the guy from back then. You are that Rorek guy...", Robin began his interrogation, when suddenly a voice from behind them interrupted him.

„Danny? Is that you Danny?"

We all looked at the speaker. It was a lady. I would guess her age around her ending fiftys or early sixtys.

She came over to us with a really bright smile on her face.  
„Oh Danny. I haven't seen you in ages. You still look the same as back in Forks.", she said happy.

_'Forks? No it couldn't be.'_

„Annabel? That you?", I said unsure.

Her face brightened up even more. Then it hit me again. It had been 40 years for her since we last seen each other. So she would be around that womans age by now.

„God Annabel. It's good to see you again. You look still as energetic as you have 40 years ago. So how have you been? Where's Johnathan?"

She let go of me, ignoring the shocked Teen Titans around us.

„Johnathan isn't around anymore. May god bless his soul.", she paused and I gave her a sad look. „But look at you. You haven't changed at all, since back then. How did you do that?"

„For me it has been about a year since we met. You know my work is kinda complicated."

She laughed at that and looked around.

„Say where is Cassi? Isn't she with you?"

My expression darkened instantly.

„No... she is dead. She died the day we left you."

That hit her pretty hard.

„My god. How did it happen?"

„She was shot.", I said monotone. „You know, with life's like ours, we are bound to have some enemies that want to kill us. And they caught up to us that day."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

„I'm sorry Danny. I wish I could have helped you two."

„Don't worry. You couldn't have done anything. I tried my best to change it, but it was fate. It seemed like her time was up.", I exlpained sadly.

„Ähmm..", Robin interrupted us. „Mrs. Wester, you know this guy?"

We both glared at him.

„Of course we know eacht other. He saved my husband's life once and for that I'll always be grateful to him.", she seemed a bit angry at such an obvious question.

„Say you want to come along the day after tommorow? It's her death-day then and I wanted to visit her grave."

Annabel nodded sadly.

„Ok then. I will pick you up at 9 then.", I said and she turned around.

„Ok, but I need to get back to my shop.", she said and went to her shop. Which was to my suprise the pizza place I was in just a few minutes ago.

The Titans seemed stunned at my meeting with Annabel and our casual talk when we mentioned the time that had passed since our last meeting. So I turned to Raven.

„I'm sorry for this. I guess with that our date is ruined.", I said sadly.

She nodded agreeing.

„Say can I come with you? You know to her grave. I want to know a bit more about her.", now that surpised me. Raven wanted to come along? In that case I really needed to finish my last invention or the trip would be pretty hard.

To carry Jazz and Annabel and talking about Cassi might be a bit to much to handle for me.

„Ok. Then come to warehouse 12.4 at the docks, in two days. How about 8.45?"

She nodded and we split up. Leaving 4 astound Teen Titans behind.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Deathday and a war?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**I hope you like this one :D**

**D**anny POV

Right after had I split up with Raven, I went to the warehouse and began to work on my invention. I worked till early on Cassi's death day. The system configuration took longer than I would have anticipated.

It seemed so much easier to integrate the generator, though I was in deep thought the whole time. But now I had to concentrate. Calibrating every single system, to the new generator output was quite hard. Building in failsafe devices and program emergency shutdowns, in case of an system overload.

Finally I had the last routine installed and the system began to boot up.

Annoyed with how long it took to install everything, I looked at my wristwatch. 7.45.

„Oh shit!", I jumped up.

„Only one hour to get home, take a shower, get Jazz and be back here. That's going to cut it."

I left the warehouse, turned invisible and flew home at top speed. A blue breath left my mouth.

_'Oh great. What now?'_, I looked around and saw a white blur flying across the city like crazy. I turned visible.

The blur made it's way to me. With a dull noise, our bodies hit each other and sending us to a nearby roof. I groaned from the pain of my unpleasent landing and looked down. On me laid a young woman, about 16 to 19. It's hard to tell nowadays, how old a girl really is.

Her snow white hair and her toxic green eyes, looking up to me, caught my attention.

„Dani?", my mood cleared up instantly as she smiled at me.

I pulled her into a big crushing hug. I didn't care that she blushed and struggled a bit. I pushed her away still holding her by her shoulders.

_'God she has changed so much since I last saw her.'_

She was so grown up now. Her slim waist, her smooth skin, her hip long white loose hair and her well formed... 'Wai? What? What am I thinking? Dani is my clone, My cousin.', I slapped myself mentally for that. She looked at me with pure excitement.

„It's really good to see you again. I never believed for a second that you were dead.", she hugged me with watery eyes.

„As if I would die and leave you behind. I swore to you, that we would meet again, when you left the last time."

She buried her head deep in my chest and sobbed.

I heard people running on the street, busy with their lifes. Then I realized something. I took a look on my wristwatch. 8.00.

_'Damn! Now I have stress!'_

„Dani, come on. Let's go. I have to hurry. We can talk on the way.", it took her a minute to think about what I said.

Then she released me and smiled sadly. We flew to my house. Daniy always sticking close to me.

There we met a pretty angry Jazz. She was mad at me being late. Then she noticed Dani. With a long step, she stood infront of the young woman. Her angry face lightened up immediately.

As they hugged each other and whispered to each other. I shrugged and went to take a shower.

_'So Jazz contacted her and told her were we were.'_, I smiled happy.

While taking a shower I thought about, how the system would react, if I fully integrated _that_.

I didn't have enough time for a field test. From the simulations I had run during the installation, I thought it would work.

At 8.30 we were ready to go. Jazz obviously gave Dani a brief explanation, before she came here.

Dani wore black jeans and a black blouse. We all clothed in black went to the warehouse. They didn't ask why and I was grateful for it.

10 minutes later we reached the warehouse. There stood five teens in front it.

Robin obviously was trying to pick the lock. He paled at my sight and whistled innocent. I looked to Raven and she shrugged.

_'So they invited themself. Robin probably wants to interrogate me further.'_

I nodded to the uninvited guests and unlocked the door. We all went in and I heard a disappointed sigh from Cyborg and BB.

„Dude there is nothing here.", BB shouted and ran further in.

„You shouldn't...", I couldn't finish because he ran against a invisible wall and fell on his butt.

„What the hell?", he said while standing up.

Careful he reached his hand out, to meet the invisible wall.

„Dude? What is that?", he shouted at me.

„I tried to warn you.", I snickered. „Cass, Deactivate camouflage!", my commando echoed through the hall.

Instantly a giant jet, nearly filling the whole hall became visible. I could hear them gasp in suprise.

„Now if you would come on board. We are beginning to run late", I pointed at the hatchway in the back of the jet.

Unsure the others followed me. In there were 12 seats. Each of them covered with firm black leather and x-shaped security belts.

The passengers each took a seat as I went up to the pilot seat.

„Welcome.", a manly computer voice proclaimed when I gripped the control stick.

„Cass, engine status?", I asked in a professional matter.

„All engines on standby", the voice said.

„Ok then. Everyone hold on tight, we are starting.", I said while shifting over some switches.

The ship began to vibrate slightly and we began to take off.

„Äh... how do we get out of here?", I heard BB whimper behind me.

I smiled as the jet turned intangible and invisible and we phased through the roof. Cyborgs jaw hit the ground as we started to fly forward.

Over the pizza place, I switched to hovermode.

„Uhm... Raven can you come here for a second?"

She lifted an eyebrow slightly but came over to me. With a gesture I pointed at the co-pilot seat and she sat down.

„You take the controls.", I said smiling and her eyes began to panic.

Before she could say anything, I continued.

„Don't worry. As long as you keep your composure, the ship won't do anything harsh."

I gave her a pair of dark blue gloves and she put them on, while shaking hard.

She didn't notice the nervous whisper behind us or my angry glance, to shut them up. Shaking she grabbed the control stick and took a deep breath, calming herself down. The moment she touched the control stick, the gloves began to glow slightly blue. I stood up and stepped away a few steps.

„Cass, open the drop and no freaking mind games, while I'm gone."

Robin wanted to ask something but a hole opened up underneath me and I began to fall.

While flying down, I saw Annabel waiting infront of her store. She smiled when she saw me coming.

Gently I picked her up and we flew back up to the jet.

„Morning Danny.", she said relaxed.

We reached the jet and from inside we heard noise.

**Dani POV**

_'I can't believe Danny got his hands on such a jet. He probably stole it, along his journeys.'_, I thought while watching him pilot.

„Uhm... Raven can you come here for a second?"

I watched her, as she went to the front and took a seat beside him.

„You take the controls.", he said as his grin got bigger.

Panic ran over Raven's face and ours. It was well known that Raven was bad with tech.

„Hey... is he crazy?", Cyborg whispered to BB.

„Dude that's insane!", BB whispered shaking.

Robin turned pale as he realized what Danny just said. He wanted to say something but was speechless under his angry glance.

He whispered somthing in her ear, that no one understood and stepped away from her.

„Cass, open the drop and no freaking mind games, while I'm gone."

A hole opened up beneath him and he fell out, still smiling.

We all threw Raven a nervous look.

„So what now?", I asked curious.

„I don't know. Maybe crashing?", a sudden female voice said.

We all looked around to see the speaker. Except us 7 there was no one there. A silent giggle echoed through the ship.

I knew that it wasn't a ghost, since my _ghost sense_ stayed silent.

„Who are you?", Robin shouted obviously irritated.

The giggling became even louder.

„Who are you?", it imitated him, with it's high voice.

I couldn't help but smile, for his expression was priceless. The bodyless voice seemed to have notices my smile.

„Hey Dani. I see you have grown into a fine woman, especially your brea..."

„Ahhh...", I jumped up screaming and waving my hands.

But it was too late. I already felt the boys glances at me. By instinct I tried to hide behind my slender arms.

_'God damn, I know I have big breast. Why do boys always have to make a big deal out of it?'_

I could hear Raven groan in the front as she seemed to have had the same thought. The jet began to vibrate stronger and the boys began to panic. The giggling got even louder. Raven tried to keep her cool, while Cyborg and BB were screaming like little girls.

„What is going on here?", Danny's voice cut through the screams, like a warm knife through butter.

The shaking and the giggling stopped at once. A nervous silence came down on us.

„Cass. What did I tell you?", he asked serious.

„I'm sorry captain. I couldn't help myself. I wanted their reactions for future references.", the voice replied.

„I told you. NO. MIND. GAMES:", he groaled.

No answer. He sighed and set a older woman to the ground and went to Raven. The woman smiled at me, as if she knew me from somewhere already and took a seat. Danny whispered her something in the ear and she blushed heavy.

_'I can't believe it. He is actually hitting on a Teen Titan and here I thought he wanted a quite life.'_

I looked around and saw that nobody noticed it. Danny than took a seat too and began to shift some switches.

„Ok everyone. Here we go.", he said as the jet began to accelerate.

**Raven POV**

_'I can't believe it. Is he hitting on me?'_, I thought as Danny leaned over my shoulder.

„You did good Raven. Though I expected nothing less from you."

His voice came to me like a warm sunrise in spring. His breath smelled like flowers, mixed with his _flower field just after rain_ odor. Everything on him gave me the feeling that I stood on a flower field just after a long storm. I could feel a blush raising in my cheeks.

_'Why am I blushing? Just because HE praised me.'_

I watched as he sat down and took the control stick with one hand and shift some switches with the other one.

Though I saw his lips form words, I couldn't hear anything. I could only hear the blood rushing in my ears.

_'Oh god no. NO! I can't! I can't be... in love... with him.'_, my thoughts ran as fast as a fired bullet.

_'We are on the way to his friends grave and I fall for him? This can't be.'_

I stared to the ground, though I threw him interested glances from time to time. Not noticing that we nearly reached our destination.

Just as he began to land, I noticed whispering voices around me. That ripped me out of my thoughts.

Though they were small, I could feel them nagging on my mind.

Everyone wandered to the exit in the back. As it opened, the voices hit against my mental shields. They came like huge tidal waves. Hatred. Despair. Fear. Soon my shields began to crack under these emotions.

Then my legs gave in and I fell backwards. Something warm and smooth, yet hard stopped me. The odor of spring engulfed me and I realized that, I leaned against Danny's firm body.

I wanted to get away, as I felt something cold around my neck. It was a necklace with a pendant. The pendant was a complicated celtic knot with a raven sitting on one of the branches. The moment the necklace was around my neckm the voices vanished and I could stand straight again.

I turned to Danny and before I could even form the question, he answered.

„I made this necklace for you. It stops unwanted _background noise_ and acts as a buffer for your emotions, so that you can show them as long as you wear it."

I looked at him in disbelieve.

„Though there is a catch. You may be able to use your powers but you can't use your telepathy without concentration much. So using it, may cost a bit more stamina."

_'He is able to build something like that? No one ever tried it, so I thought it was impossible.'_

„You build that extra for me?", I asked and he nodded.

„I thought it was unfair that you had to hide your emotions. I think you deserve to be happy. You are such a beautiful girl and yet you have to go through all of that _hide your emotions and let no one close to you_ thing.", we both blushed as he said that.

_'Did he just call me bautiful?'_

Then I noticed the others. They were to far away to hear our conversation but they eyed us curious.

„Come on let's go.", he said and pushed me slightly out of the jet.

We followed him to graveyard, that was close to our landing spot. On the other side of the graveyard, near a flower field was a statue.

As we came closer we saw a girl sitting on a rock and while smelling on a tulip. I could feel grieve coming from Danny. Since he lowered his shields once, I never tried to enter his mind again. Though his emotions were always pretty weak during his strong mental shields, I could feel his grieve like he had opened a door to his heart.

We placed flowers down under the grave.

The Titans laid each a few red roses.

Jazz laid a few red tulips.

Dani choose a pair of white lilys.

Annabel gave her a few yellow tulips.

Danny laid a large bundle of crystal tulips down.

I eyed the crystal roses. They gave of a atmosphere of calmness.

Jazz threw him a sceptic look.

„What? They were her most favorite flowers and like this they are eternal. I dug this grave, I made this statue. I would have done everything to bring her back but I can't. So I try to make her something eternal.", he said calm. Yet we could all hear the sadness in his voice.

I stood next to him. No one dared to say something. Not even BB, what suprised me.

Then the peaceful yet grieving atmosphere was ripped apart, by the roaring sound of a motorcycle. We all turned around and saw Johnny 13 and Kitty on their motorcycle rushing over the graveyard, towards us.

Danny's grieve turned into anger. I looked to him and saw that his eyes were burning with fury.

„JOHNNY! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS SACRED RESTING PLACE WITH YOUR BIKE!?", he roared and made us all flinch.

Johnny stopped immediately and I saw how they both paled even further. Danny stomped over to them and grabbed him by his jacket. He pulled him off his bike and pushed him against the ground.

„I hope you have good reason to be here, after I already told you off!", he groaned, now more calmer but still angry.

Kitty began to pull on Danny's arm, to get him to release Johnny. I floated over to him and laid him a hand on the shoulder.

„Danny you should let him go. He can't speak up like this."

I saw the fight on his face, between my words and ripping the intruder apart. Then he sighed and pulled Johnny back up.

Kitty immediately hide behind him and began to examine him for wounds. Johnny brushed off the dirt of his jacket.

„We are here to get you. Fright Knight told us to get you, since he can't during how busy he is with stopping the Box Ghost.", he paused.

„You have a obligation to the Ghost Zone. After all you are the...", Kitty began but was interrupted by Danny's glance.

„I never wanted to have this obligation. It was just a coincidence that I beat _him_ up."

We all listened to their conversation and obviously we couldn't follow them at all.

„You may have never wanted it but you still wear the ring, proving your position.", Kitty suggested.

Danny rubbed over a ring on his left ring finger. It was silver ring with a golden gravure and a purple stone.

To me it seemed like a normal ring, but there seemed to be some sort of deeper meaning behind it.

Danny sighed again.

„Ok ok. I'll come. But ONLY because of this.", he said, pointing to his ring.

„Sorry guys. But this is serious business and I will have to take it.", he paused. „The _Midnight Hawk_ will bring you home. Take care Annabel, I will come over when I'm back. And Titans HANDS OFF MY TECH!", he paused to stare at them.

„Jazz don't worry, I will be back soon. Dani..."

„Don't even think about sending me away. I will come with you!", Dani interrupted him.

Ok now it was official. Danny's face was priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground.

_'I guess he isn't used to, being talked back to.'_

„Ok but you keep in the background.", Danny sighed.

„Then I will also come. I'm interested in what kind of business you are involved into."

„But...", I cut off any answer with a gesture of my hand.

Danny facepalmed himself and the two ghost's obviously didn't know what was going on anymore.

His ring began to glow with a green aura and a few steps away, a green swirling portal opened. We went for the portal as a white ring appeared around Danny's waist. It split up in two. One wandering up and one wandering down. Changing his black clothes into his black cloak and the hood down. His loose long white hair waving in the wind.

We entered the portal before anyone could say something. As soon as the five of us went through, it closed immediately.

**Robin POV**

I watched as these 5 went into that strange portal. Raven sticking close to Danny. The protal closed behind them.

_'Ok what? Did I miss something?'_

„Now... I think we should leave.", Jazz ripped me out of my thoughts.

We watched her and Mrs. Wester going back to the jet. So we decided to follow them. I could see how worried Starfire was about Raven's decision.

Inside the _Midnight Hawk_, how Danny named it, Cyborg went up to the pilot seat. The moment he touched the control stick he was shocked by the system.

„Ouch... Oh man... That hurt..", he proclaimed shaking his hand.

„Danny told you to keep your hands of his tech.", Jazz sighed from her seat behind me.

„So how are we gonna get home?", I asked.

„I think I can help there.", the female voice from before interrupted.

„Who are you anyway and how could you help us?", Cybrog asked confused.

„I'm Cass, the artificial intelligence guiding system of the Midnight Hawk.", she said giggling.

„You are an artificial intelligence? WOW. THAT'S AMAZING!", Cyborg shouted happy and jumped up to the controls.

Again he was shocked and was send flying back.

„Sorry but I won't let you touch me, unless the captain allows it.", Cass cold. „Get ready. We are taking off."

The jet began to vibrate and we flew up. It took only minutes to reach the Tower, though it took about an hour to get here in the first place.

The Midnight Hawk hovered close over the T-Tower and we got off.

_'Wow this jet is really silent. If I didn't know that it was there, then I wouldn't notice it at all.'_

„Amazing. I can't even see it with my sensors.", Cyborg proclaimed.

The hatchway closed and there was nothing to be seen anymore. We went inside. Beastboy and Cyborg began to play videogames. Starfire was cooking something and to save myself I went to my room to inverstigate Danny even further.

**Dani POV**

As we entered the Ghost Zone, I saw that we stood inside the Ghost King's castle. I was here once before, while exploring the Ghost Zone.

„Danny what are we doing here? Isn't it a bit risky to come to the Ghost King's castle?", I asked looking around afraid.

I grabbed his cloak tight. I noticed that Raven did it too.

Johnny and Kitty stood behind us looking around and obviously searching for someone. Then suddenly the main door flew open. A person in a black armor and purple flames around his head walked in. Fright Knight.

He closed in on us fast. He nodded to Johnny and Kitty and they made their way out of the throne room.

Fright Knight stopped before us and glared at us evil. Then he bowed to Danny.

„It's a honor to see you again, young prince."

I stared at Danny stunned.

_'What did Fright Knight call him just now? Young prince?'_

**Raven POV**

_'Danny? A prince? How is that even possible?'_

I shook my head and whispered in Danny's ear.

„What's going on here?"

Danny gave me a small smile and the guy in the armor noticed me.

„Young prince. Who is that mortal? Is she a acquaintance of yours?", the guy asked.

„Don't worry Fright Knight. This is the sorceresses Raven Roth. I brought her along, in case we might need her assistance with this problem.", Danny explained calm and pulling me closer to him.

„We appreciate your assistance.", Fright Knight said as he bowed to me.

„Young Danielle Phantom, it's a honor to finally meet you in person. I have heard of your brave actions to find the young prince.", he also bowed to her.

Dani blushed dark red.

„So Fright Knight what's the situation? Do you know where the box ghost is at the moment?"

Danny's voice put the knights attention right back to him.

„Yes my lord. The box ghost is on his way to get to Pandora's domain."

Danny facepalmed.

„God no. Not again. Ok then I will make my way there immediately."

I loosened my grip on his cloak as he gave me a warm smile.

Again a white ring appeared around his waist and split up. His outfit barely changed.

His right arm was covered in a medieval silver armor with spikes at the shoulder. A black gauntlet on his left hand, covering his whole lower arm. A white military muffler was also added to his outfit.

He stretched out his hands and materialized a claymore as long as him and put it on his back. The knight bowed slightly and left for his post outside the castle.

I looked up to him and saw how he was checking his stuff. His hands went through his cloak and his pockets. His face lightened up as he found what he was looking for. He pulled forth a metal bracelet and gave it to me.

„This is for you. It will prevent you from being overshadowed.", my eyes widened at this.

_'Overshadowing is a ability that ghosts are supposed to have, now that I think about it.'_

„So… now let's go. We need to hurry to Pandora to put an end to this.", Danny said calm.

As we walked through the throne room, I remembered something.

„Say Danny. Why did the Fright Knight call you _young prince_?"

He sighed but didn't turn around.

„It's because I beat Pariah Dark single-handed, while my comrades distracted his army. So it's a rule in the Ghost Zone, that I wasn't aware of at the time, that with me beating the actual king I would become his successor. That's why I was given the ring of rage as a sign of me being the crown prince.", he explained monotone.

I had a hard time to keeping my jaw from hitting the ground.

_'Pariah Dark? He was supposed to be even stronger than my father Trigon the Terrible. And Danny beat him single-handed? And didn't these two from before also mention something like this? How could I have missed that?'_

Before I could say anything Danny said something else.

„Map! Pandora's domain!"

A new portal opened before us and we went through. Than again we were in a different place. It looked like the Acropolis, with a maze before it.

As we entered the building, a woman with four arms and a flaming helmet came to greet us.

„It's good to see you again young boy. I'm happy that you came to stop this madness, that this box ghost is spreading.", Pandora said as we shook hands.

„Say is _it_ safely locked up?"

Pandora nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

„What are aour talking about?", my curiosity got the better of me.

„That damn box ghost once got his hands on my box. After I got it back, I locked it up.", Pandora explained.

„Box?", came from Dani.

„Come on Dani. You should have at least heard of it. A box that is supposed to hold all evil in this world.", he and Pandora grinned like they had just told a joke.

_'Wait? Pandora? Box? Oh no...'_

„... You can't mean Pandora's box? I thought that was a myth.", I paled as I asked.

Now Dani knew what we meant and paled as well.

„Don't worry. Pandora and I build in a few failsafe devices, so that it won't be opened without her permission.", Danny explained.

Then we heard grumbling from outside. We all went there and saw a army of skeletons marching towards us. In front of them was a small blue ghost in a worker overall, a red cape and a blazing green crown.

„That idiot.", Danny facepalmed. He pulled up his hood and the muffler over his mouth, so that only his eyes were visible.

In his eyes there was nothing of the previous nice and caring man left. Only coldness. I flinched when I saw his glance.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to make a interesting story. So I would be happy about some reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 - A new assingment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

**Jazz POV**

The Midnight Hawk had brought Annabel and me back to the warehouse from where we started hours ago. From there we split up and went our different ways.

At home, I took a bottle of water from the fridge and let myself fall on the couch.

_'What the hell happened back there?'_, I sipped the cold water

_'What kind of obligation does Danny have to the Ghost Zone?'_

Then I decided, that I needed a distraction. I walked up to my room and began to work on some files from work. Browsing through them, I came over a familiar name.

Vlad Masters.

He wanted to found a foundation, to help a local facility for gifted children.

I presumed that it was a facility for meta-humans.

After browsing through the arranged papers for hours, I decided, it would be best to allow him, to make his foundation.

Meta-humans needed all the help they could get.

After that I tried to find any informations on that facility. Soon I found a article about a old boarding school just outside Jump. Someone bought it 2 years ago and rebuild it. The whole area was rebuild within weeks.

„So the new owner had a lot of money. Otherwise it would have taken way longer.", I muttered to myself.

Then I watched for something like a homepage and was successful.

_St. Anthony Boarding School_

_'Isn't he the patron saint of the lost?'_, I thought while the website opened.

And I was right, since the the school's logo was a sketch of Anthony of Padura.

It explained the schedule, the clubs and other activitys very detailed. If someone, unknowing of meta-human, read that, it would seem like a high prestige boarding school. The truth was far from it.

This was a school only for meta-human, that were either chased away from their familys, lost them or send there by their parents to get them help with their powers.

This school would teach them how to use their powers in the right way, without harming others or themself. Yet the education level was far over what normal schools would teach. They offered education from gradeschool to high school. Though the high school education was at college level, from what I could tell.

I looked for a name or a picture of the director. I was suprised that there 2 founders and directors.

While a group picture of the employees began to load, I went down to the kitchen and got myself another bottle of water. Just as I entered my room, I saw the picture. I chocked on that sight.

There were 10 people.

7 of them were crouching in the front. But what caught my attention, where the 3 in the background.

A happy smiling _couple_ getting a deed handed from a older man, with white hair.

The older man was without a doubt, Vlad Masters.

And the _happy couple_ were Danny and Cassi. They looked like they were head over heels, though I knew they were never like that.

„God Danny. How did you two pull that off?", I muttered smiling and went back to work, knowing that Vlad's foundation had only good intentions.

This time.

Vlad had pulled of some pretty daring moves, during his business life.

**Danny POV**

I watched as fear appeared on Box Ghost's face, as he saw me. Though I was in my combat outfit, he immediately recognized me.

„YOOOUUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", he screamed in his usual _beware of me_ tone.

A cold laughter ran over my eyes, mocking him.

„GOOO MY HELPEERS!", he shouted at the army behind him.

The skeletons began to march forward.

_'Oh this is going to be fun.'_, my cold glnace softened in amusement.

Thanks to my work for Clockwork I had gained very much patience, so I won't charge at my enemy without thinking.

I slightly shifted to the left towards Pandora.

„Say you got everything ready? I believe Fright Knight had already a clue what I'm about to do, before I came to the Ghost Zone.", I snickered.

„That guy knows me way too good.", I added.

Pandora laughed in one of her hands while nodding. I could feel Raven and Dani's eyes bore in my side and I turned to them.

„That fight will over shortly.", I proclaimed calm.

„How do you want to do that? He has a goddamn army marching at us.", shouted Dani while pointing at the incoming army.

„It is impossible to defeat them all alone.", Raven said a bit worried.

_'Damn I knew it was a good idea to make her that necklace. Raven showing emotions is just so cute.'_

„Ok how about a little bet then?", I giggled.

The girls looked at me as if I had just said lemons were sweet. My smile became even bigger under my muffler. Before they could answer, I said.

„I will defeat that _wanna be king_ without fighting any of the skeletons. And if I win, you will go a second date with me Raven."

Not even the darkest part of the universe would have been enough to hide the blush on her face. She looked so stunned, that for a second I thought she had passed out but then she recovered her posture.

„And if you loose?", she answered still shining.

„Then I will do anything you ask of me.", I bowed to her.

„Boy, I think it's time for you to go to work.", Pandora said still giggling a bit.

As I began to walk away from them, I heard Raven whisper something. If it wasn't for my enhanced hearing I would have missed it.

„Please come back safe."

I turned around while walking, looking at her.

„Count on that.", I shouted and her head snapped up., hope flickering in her eyes.

With that I jumped in the air and flew towards the army. Behind me a giant inventory of boxes appeared. As they followed me, I saw horror appear on box ghost's face.

The horror changed to anger.

„HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY BOX GHOST! HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN BOXES AGAINST ME!", he shouted in his usual yet more angry manner.

_'Oh I can't believe he is making it so easy for me.'_

Leaving his army behind, he shot forward at me. With a simple sidestep in the air, I evaded him and he crushed inside one of the boxes.

He turned to me and I could see the fury in his eyes as he launched himself at me again. Yet again I evaded him with ease.

„Oh come on Boxy. You have to do better than that.", I mocked him further.

Now he was in frenzy. Screaming and shouting, he launched at me again.

**Third Person POV**

The army noticed that their _leader_ was in a frenzy and stopped. They began to watch the fight between their _king_, who they assumed because of his crown and a unknown foe.

A slow murmur began to rise in the army as they saw their _king_ ramming his head against a box again.

**Danny POV**

„Ohhhh Boxy... so close.", I mocked him.

He really had lost it now. Shooting ecto-shots at me, screaming like wild chihuahua. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_'Oh Boxy, this is too easy. Please. Can't you be a bit more of a challenge?'_

My mocking kept on for about half an hour. Then Box Ghost began to pant. I saw how he struggled to keep in control of the crown of fire.

That was my chance. My right hand formed a playful pistol gesture and I fired a small ecto-shot at him, kicking the crown of his head.

_'That even worked on Pariah. That was SO cliché'_

His face paled as he realized that the crown was gone. He turned around to search for it and found it. He threw me a evil grin over his shoulder and wanted to launch himself towards the crown. Then he noticed something was off. The crown was being held by someone.

It was me. He looked at the crown, at me and me.

„WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?", his haunting voice shaking.

„Oh poor Boxy. You are so clueless.", we said in choir.

Then my other me came over to me and we merged again.

„You didn't even notice that I created a duplicate while mocking you."

„HOW DARE YOU…", I interrupted his babble.

I had grown impatient on the little blue man.

„I'm not the Ghost Zone's crown prince for nothing Box Ghost. And someone like you, dares to try and steal my heritage?", my voice echoed all over place in a deep, cold tone.

He flinched as he realized, that he was screwed. I noticed that the army bowed in front of me.

„MY SOLDIER'S HEAR MY COMMAND! YOU ARE DISMISSED! RETURN TO YOUR ETERNAL REST!", I shouted cold.

The army gave me a loud acknowledging cry as they disappeared.

„Now to you Box Ghost. You will pay for your crimes.", I saw as a chill ran down his spine.

_'Oh yeah, I still got it.'_

„P... p... pl... pll... plea... plase...please... sp...spa...sp...spawe...spare ….m...me...", he stuttered, the fear deep down in his body.

„You will help to rebuild every single ghost's domain you destroyed and after that you will go to Fright Knight for further instructions!", my cold voice proclaimed.

He winced and nodded under my cold sight.

„Now then GO!", I shouted in faked anger but for him it was effective enough and he flew off towards the nearest domain.

The boxes had already vanished and I flew back to my friends. I saw Pandora and Dani rolling over the ground, while laughing. Raven just stood there and stared at me.

„I think you owe me a date Raven.", I called.

As she blushed again, Pandora and Dani saw it and started laughing even louder.

She growled a bit and I landed beside her.

„Now then girls, I think we need to go now.", I said to my friends.

„It was a pleasure to see you again Pandora."

She stood up, holding her side and reached me a hand.

„It was good to see you too boy.", she said giggling lightly.

Dani picked herself up but had to lean on Raven, for she was to breathless from all the laughing.

„Map! King's domain!", a portal opened up before me.

The girls went in ahead and I waved at Pandora while passing through. Back in the castle, Fright Knight already awaited my return.

„Good work young prince. You have successfully put an end to this madness.", he said proud.

„You could have ended this long ago. But you didn't. You even prepared all I needed to stop the Box Ghost at Pandora's place. I think you prepared it in different spots as well. This was all a charde to get me to acknowledge my heritage. Am I right?", I said as I leaned in closer to him, so that the girls couldn't hear me.

Fright Knight didn't need to say anything, for his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

„Don't worry. I'm not angry at you. It was quite fun.", I said as I pulled down my muffler, revealing a big smile.

He sighed relieved and stood up.

„I assume that you will return the human realm now, young prince?"

„Don't worry to much Fright Knight. I will back in no time. For ghost's time doesn't really matter and the Ghost Zone got along well without a king for decades. So they can wait a bit longer.", I said with a smile on my face and handed him the crown for safe keeping.

„How about it girls? Ready to go home?", I called out to them and they nodded

„Map! My house!", I said and the girls went ahead again.

I turned to Fright Knight.

„Here catch.", I called to him and passed him a green key.

He looked at the key and I gave him a knowing look. Then recognition came to his eyes.

„Take it as a sign of my appreciation for what you did for me.", I called as I passed through the portal as well.

On the other side, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Jazz was hugging me, as if I had just survived a fierce battle.

„Come on Jazz. Let me go please.", I said as I tried to get her off me.

Beside us I heard giggling and saw Raven and Dani watching us.

_'God she is so cute.'_, I thought as my sight wandered over Raven.

And just to interrupt our all peaceful moment, my mobilphone began to ring.

„Curses...", I sighed.

I looked at the screen and facepalmed mentally. I gave them a sorry look and took the call.

„Crematory Jump City? You are talking to Mr. F."

„Oh... I guess I got the wrong number.", the voice said unsure.

„Nah, I think you got the right one Vladdie.", I laughed and he also laughed.

„Good one Danny. You almost had me."

„So what's up? You wouldn't call so late without a reason."

„You know me all to well, my boy. Yes it's true. I just got a call that the foundation for the school got a go.", he said in a gentle manner.

„Really? Wow that is awesome. I can't believe it. With that the kids can keep their home. With this I owe you big time.", I said relieved.

„That's why I had to call you immediately. Now then. Good Night Daniel."

„Good Night Vlad and thanks.", I said and the call ended.

Before anyone could say something, I grabbed Jazz and hugged her tight.

„Thanks Jazz. I owe you big time.", I called overjoyed.

„What?", she was confused.

„I know you signed the petition for the school foundation. Your department was responsible, after all."

She blushed as I hugged her tighter. Then after a moment I released her. We all went to the kitchen and I heard Dani yawn.

„Hey Dani, I made a room for you upstairs when I moved in. You can lay down there and sleep."

She jumped at me and giving me a big hug.

„Thanks Danny.", she ran upstairs.

„Your name is written on the door, so you can't miss it.", I called after her.

I heard a door fly open and a gasp of suprise.

„THANK YOU DANNY!", she called down and ran in her room.

Jazz and Raven gave me questioning looks.

„Since Dani and I are practically the same, I knew pretty much how to decorate her room. And from her reaction I guess, that I did good.", a huge smile on my face.

_'Man I really smile a lot lately.'_

Raven looked up to the clock at the kitchen. 21.43.

„I think I should go too. It's pretty late.", she said a bit tired.

With a small step, I stood beside her and pressed a black card with white text into her hand.

„Call me, regarding that date that you owe me.", I whispered.

And there was it again. The bright red blush on her cheeks. She nodded and her black energy engulfed her as she disappeared.

„You know. She wanted to come along to learn more about Cassi, yet she didn't ask any questions. She just gave me some _strange_ looks.", I giggled.

Jazz and I giving each other a knowing smile. I went to my lab to checked some data, that the Midnight Hawk send to my server. Jazz went upstairs.

The system seemed to work stable, in both manual and AIGS-mode (Artificial Intelligence Guiding System).

As I went upstairs to my room, I heard Dani's and Jazz's smooth and relaxed breathing from their rooms. I transformed back and dropped my black shirt over a chair and fell on my bed. Too lazy to take off my pants.

Just seconds after that I could feel a comforting darkness take over.

**Raven POV**

I arrived in my room and my cheeks, just as my hand with his card felt like they were on fire.

I needed to clear my mind. I needed to meditate. I needed to talk to my emotions about my... my feelings.

Since I always hide my emotions, I had no idea what was going on inside of me.

I got into my lotus position and started to float. With my power I brought the mirror to face me.

Inside my mindscape, I looked around. Something definitly had changed. I stood on a flower field and were welcomed by my emotions. All eight of them. Happiness. Timidity. Bravery. Rude. Love. Sloth. Wisdom. And even Rage.

The fact that she was here and not causing trouble, confused me the most.

„So what is going on with me? Though I knew that we went to his best friends grave, I couldn't help but watch him. Ever since Danny gave me the necklance and the bracelet, I couldn't look him in the eyes, without blushing. What is wrong with me?", I asked desperately.

„You know what is wrong with you.", Wisdom said monotone.

„Oh joy. Oh joy. It really happened.", Happy hopped around like a bouncing ball.

„Finally took you long enough girl.", Bravery called.

„But what is if he hurts us like Malchior did.", Timid said silent and earned a glare from everyone.

„Not that I really care but you shouldn't listen to timid.", Rude said.

Sloth nodded acknowledging.

Even Rage looked at me and gave me a encouraging nod.

„Wait what? What are you talking? I can't follow you at all.", I said confused.

„Oh you are so clueless girl. It's so simple. You... no WE are in love with Danny.", Love explained, nearly bursting out her love for him.

_'Ok that is too much. I love Danny?'_

Without saying anything I left my mindscape and returned to my room. Just thinking about Danny filled my head with pictures of him.

His gentle eyes.

His firm frame, with his well build muscles.

His long waving hair.

His odor of spring.

His smooth voice.

My head felt like it was about to explode. Then I remembered the card he gave me and our upcoming date. That did it. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I squeaked happy into my pillow.

Soon after that I felt the sleep take over and I was engulfed by darkness.

**-The next morning-**

I sat up early in the morning and looked around. My room seemed somewhat empty. There was something like a hole in me. I felt the need to go right to Danny's house and hug him. I took every fiber of my mind not to follow my hearts wish.

I walked to the kitchen to get a tea, to calm me down.

As I grabbed the box, containing the tea leafs, my emotions began to act up again. Then I noticed my mistake. This was the tea Danny gave me back then.

_'Danny.'_, I sighed lightly.

Still shaking from my upwelling emotions, I took the box and put a few leaves into my cup.

I didn't notice Robin coming in, while I waited for the water to boil.

„Morning Raven. When did you get back?", he said, lifting an eyebrow.

I literally jumped to the ceiling and looked down on him.

_'Ok I have to admit. His face is priceless.'_

I floated back down and he eyed me suprised. You didn't need to be a empath to know what he wanted to ask.

„It's the necklance and the pendant, that Danny gave me yesterday. It suppresses my powers enough, so that I can show my emotions freely without blowing something up.", I explained, allowing myself to calm down.

He came closer to inspect the necklace. It didn't take him long though. He sighed and stepped back.

„It's a pretty craftwork. Danny is really neat.", he paused.

„So wanna talk about what happened after you left with him yesterday?"

This time I sighed and gave him a brief explanation of what happened, leaving out the part of Danny being the crown prince of the Ghoste Zone.

Robin didn't need to know that at the moment.

Then a thought hit me.

_'How did he open the portals in the first place? He only shouted `Map! And their destination` and a protal opened up, leading to that place.'_

I had to ask him about that later.

_'IF I'm even able to talk to him straight.'_

Robin dropped the matter and made his breakfast. I looked at the clock. 9.29.

_'He probably is awake now. Maybe I should call him.'_

I blushed again as I looked down on his card and went for the phone.

**Dani POV**

I woke up pretty early. As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone in the shower and since Danny's room door was slightly open, I assumed it was him.

Down in the kitchen I searched for a bowl, a spoon, cereals and milk. Soon I had gathered everything up and ate my breakfast. Just after I took the third spoon of my cereals, a phone rang came from the hallway.

As I was about to stand up, I heard Danny's voice calling.

„Don't bother. I already got it."

The phone went silent and I heard him talking.

„Good morning. Nolan residence, who am I speaking to?"

_'Damn he sounds so bloated.'_

„Ah... Raven. Good morning. How did you sleep?", he paused and listened again.

„The date? Yeah how about 14.00? I have quite a nice place we can got to. Let's meet at the park."

„Ok see you then.", his voice sounded really joyful.

I heard him walk towards me.

_'Oh thank god for my enhanced hearing. I can hear his running heart beat all the way over here. This may be fun.'_

That thought died down instantly as he entered the room. He was only wearing sport pants and a bath towel aound his shoulders.

His upper body was muscular.

His well build abs.

I began to sink into his appearance.

_'God damn it. What am I thinking? He is like a father to me and I nearly blush at his sight.'_, I slapped myself mentally.

Then I finally noticed the giant scars covering his body.

„Oh god Danny, what happened to you?", I shook off my previous thought.

He looked at me interrogatively. He followed my eyes and finally realized what I was talking about.

„Ah that. Don't worry about it. That's in the past.", he said calm.

He walked past me to the fridge and I could see a hideous scar on his back. It looked like four big claw marks. Each one at least 3-5cm wide and all of them going from the right shoulder down to his left waist. Only interrupted by smaller scars going in different directions.

_'Just what happened to you Danny?'_

He took out a bottle with a dark red liquid and drank it whole in one go.

„Danny what about your date with Raven?", I asked careful

„The date? We decided to go to Venedig for a one day trip.", he said without facing me.

„Venedig? Isn't that a bit far away for the first date?, I mocked him.

„Nah... Its our second date. So it should be fine.", he turned to me and his smile overshadowed even the evil looking marks on his body.

„Say do you love her?", I asked direct, since I wanted to tease him.

„Ah yeah. About that...", he stuttered. „I think, I... I do love her.", he said as he rubbed is neck sheepish.

„That, no one would have ever noticed.", I said sarcastic.

„Ha ha ha.", he said monotone while he ruffled my hair.

A smile returned to his face and we both laughed for a bit.

„I guess I will get some work on the Midnight Hawk done, before my date. The system seemed stable but still I wanna make some field tests. Though not all systems are ready for use yet.", he said while driving his hands through his hair.

Soon after that he went off to work and I began to walk through the city.

_'A new home. Maybe a permanent one.'_

**Danny POV**

Soon after I left the house, I lost myself in thoughts.

_Flashback_

„My lord. Do you believe it's a wise decision to march against the Parther? Rome may not be fragile but this order could worry the populace."

„Brutus, I trust you like a brother. So please believe in my decision. This is necessary to get the senate to realize the need for a king. We might have achieved so much in our time but I want this land to maintain it's glory forever."

_Flashback end_

My thougts wandered around these two sentences, for more than one time. Whenever I recalled that time, I couldn't stop wonder if there really was such a thing as _being for eternity_.

_'No nothing is for the eternity. Even immortals like me will die someday. May it by sickness or the hands of others. We will meet our end sooner or later.'_

As I played with these thoughts and memorys, I recalled some other things from the _distant past_.

I remembered the time I was a soldier in the russian army during world war I. With my comrades I marched against the enemys. They were shaken in between fear of the coming fight and their loaylty towards their land.

Or the time during world war II when I was a medic for the americans.

I saw so many things that made me doubt these previous words.

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed that I wasn't even close to the warehouse. I was wandering the city aimless. I looked at my wristwacth. 13.30.

_'Better change into something more relaxing.'_, I thought as I looked down.

_'Or not.'_

I totally forgot that I already had the right clothes on. A black baggy jeans with a black shirt and a white leather jacket.

„Guess I run to often on autopilot nowadays. Seems like my body knows all he need to do, without my brain telling it what to do.", I mumbled to myself.

I was near the park where I would meet Raven in 30 minutes, so I decided to go there and wait for her. Soon I found a big tree under that I could sit. While waiting I watched the people around me.

Couples, holding hands.

Mother and their children playing with each other.

People walking their dogs.

Unknowingly I began to play with my ice powers. I formed many different scupltures.

A rose.

A bird.

A icy flame.

A small icy Madonna.

I watched myself doing it but didn't really realize it. Took me quite a while to snap out of it again. When I finally did, I saw Raven walking up to me.

„Hey Raven.", I called out.

„Hi...", she said a bit timid.

_'Oh please no... Danny NO. NO TEASING HER TODAY!'_

„So wanna go?", I offered her my right hand kindly.

Slowly she took it and I pulled her closer. Obvious that she didn't hate it but she was definitly not used to such emotions.

„Where are we going?", she asked while I guided her through the park.

„Map. Venice.", I mumbled with a smile.

The portal opened before us and I gently pulled her through.

„You will see once we are there.", I smiled innocent.

**Starfire POV**

After friend Raven left for her date with friend Danny, I went after her like friend Robin told me to. He doesn't seem to like friend Danny.

I don't get it though. He is such a nice guy and he is a hero like us.

Soon I catched up to her. She was walking through the park towards a giant tree. Under it sat frined Danny.

I watched as friend Raven took his hand and they walked away. Then the green swirling thing from last time appeared and they went though. Before I could get to it, it vanished again.

_'I don't think friend Robin is going to like that.'_

I searched the city for a while, then I decided to fly back to the tower and tell Robin.

**Robin POV**

While waiting for Starfire's return I got a visitor. To my suprise it was Vlad Masters.

„How may I help you Mr. Masters?"

„Oh young man. I am interested in something, that is in your possession.", he said with a wide smile.

„And what would that be?", I tilted my head a bit, since I didn't know what he meant.

„I'm talking about a little something from your little, how does the youth call it... _Ego trip_.", he said calm.

Immeadiatly I knew what he meant.

„You mean the Red X suit?"

A smile wandered over his face.

„No never! Red X was a mistake. I will never allow it, to be used again.", I proclaimed angry.

„Young man, I neither want to use it for evil doing or anything like that. I have a certain someone who might be able to put it to good use and even dispose of this veray dangerous Zynothium core of yours.", he smiled but his eyes were cold as ice.

„NEVER!", I said again.

He looked me deep in the eyes. I knew this discussion wasn't over at all.

**- 2 hours later -**

We shook hands and I handed him the suit in a package.

„I hope your friend can really do as much as you said he can. Though I will keep an eye on the streets and if I ever see your friend use it in a wrong way. I will finish him alongside the suit.", I said narrowing my eyes at him.

„Do that young man. Then I will take my leave. It was nice doing business with you.", he said as he walked to his helicopter outside.

I watched him flying off and went back inside. There a pretty worried Starfire was waiting for me.

„I'm sorry friend Robin. I lost sight of friend Raven. I looked everywhere but I can't find her anywhere."

„Ok not what I wanted to hear but not really suprsing. Probably Danny knew that we would observe their meeting and they went off somewhere. Let's just wait till she returns. Though I don't trust him. Raven does, so I think he deserve a chance.", I said, still worried about Masters and the suit.

**Vlad POV**

„Send this to _him_. I think he might enjoy my little present.", I handed the package to my assistant and she nodded.

„Pilot, I need to get to the airport. I have a flight to catch."

The pilot nodded and we headed to the airport.

**Raven POV**

As we went through the portal, the smell of a new ocean came to me. The air smelled fresher. Soon I realized that we weren't in California anymore. The architecture was interesting.

„Is this Venice?", I asked.

„Yeah. We are near the Doge's Palace. How about a little sight seeing.", he paused and looked at me.

„I guess you weren't here before. So how about I show you around.?", his gentle smile went deep in me.

„I guess that would be nice.", I blushed and we walked into town.

He showed me around the city. He told me about every important building and glorious events in history that happened there.

_'He really is knowledgeable. I never met a guy like him before. Not even the monks of Azaroth knew or at least shared so much information with me.'_

I didn't even notice the looks that people gave him. I was to absorbed in his explanations.

„How about we sit down in that Café over there and have a drink?", he asked ripping me out of my trance.

I looked in the direction he pointed and saw a small café at the side of a huge market place.

„Sure why not."

As we sat down a older man came towards us. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans and a white apron. He seemed to overjoyed to see us.

„Ahhh Mr. Daniel. It's so good to see you again. Can I offer you something?", he said with a strong accent.

_'Wait. What? He knows Danny?'_

„Oh Alechandro it is so good to see you. We haven't seen each other for how long?", Danny said while giving the man a friendly hug.

„Been 3 years now. I can't believe the hero of venice is back for a visit.", Alechandro said joyful.

„Nah not here for that though. I'm here on a date.", he nodded towards me.

Now Alechandro seemed to notice me. He gave me a big smile.

„So what can I bring you two love birds?", he smiled.

„Oh come on Alechandro. No teasing. I really like her. So please bring us 2 cups of my usual drink and your famous salad."

_'BLUSH ALARM! He LIKES me?'_

Danny poked him and he walked of with the order.

„Who was that?", I asked curious and to get my mind off that new thought.

„Alechandro is an old friend of mine. I met him during my travels. He took me in after I collapsed from exhaustion, after I stopped a huge tidal wave coming towards the city. That's why the people call me the _hero of venice_.", he shrugged.

„So you just came by, saved thousands of people and shrug it off like that?"

„Pretty much. Not that I regret it but I just did what anyone with my powers would have done. Help or protect is part of my character. So for me it's only natural."

Soon Alechandro came back with a tray. On it were two cups a pot and two plates. He smiled and left us alone.

I watched after him while Danny poured in our drinks. It was steaming herbal tea.

While we ate our salad and drank our tea we talked about our adventures.

Him meeting many different ghosts, fighting them or helping them. Like Skulker or Clockwork.

Me meeting my friends and fighting bad guys.

In all we had a lot in common. We were somehow forced into fighting bad guys and came to like being heroes.

Without our notice it already became dark. With a fast look on his wristwatch Danny stood up. He put some money and a business card on the table.

„Hey Alechandro we are leaving. Talk to you later.", he called.

„Ok then. I hope we meet again sometime soon.", the other one answered and we left.

We flew up to look down on the city at night. It was a gorgeous sight. The city light were refelcted in the channels. It gave the city some kind of mysterious glow.

„This is amazing.", I said.

„Yeah isn't it?", Danny answered.

_'Crap. Did I just say that out loud?'_

„Don't worry about. It really is a beautiful sight."

He took my hand again and we passed through a portal again. We stood right before the T-Tower.

„That was really a wonderful date and the sight of the city at night was really really beautiful. Thank you Danny."

„It was really beuatiful. Yet it can't compare to your beauty.", he said and I jumped around.

His face was deep red and his blue eyes were like blue shining diamonds.

„What did you say?", confused wouldn't even come close to what I was now.

„You heard me. I said you are beautiful.", he paused and looked me deep in the eyes.

I felt a shiver of happiness running through my body.

„What are you talking about?", I stuttered.

„You know... I... I love... you... and I would like to... ask you... if you would like to be my... girlfriend.", he stuttered now.

_'What? He likes... NO! LOVES ME? That can't be. We only know each other for a short time. Though I really like him too. Is this really happening?'_

„S... su... sure... I... would like... to...", I stutterd too.

His face brightend up. Slowly he laid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We were now so close to each other, I could feel his warm breath on my skin and made it feel like it's on fire.

Then he kissed me on the lips.

Shocked wouldn't even come close to it. But soon I sank into his embrace and kissed him back, with all the passion I could muster in that situation.

We kissed for about 3 or 4 minutes but for me it felt like a eternity.

I felt like, I had become one with him. Our hearts were beating in sync. His right hand around my waist while the other began to run over my back softly.

I did the same. My hands began feel up his muscular upper body. I could feel his abs, his stong yet gentle back muscles and his warmth.

During that few minutes we forgot all of the universe around us.

There were only our bodys.

Our heartbeats.

Our kiss.

Slowly we began to losse our lips from each other and I immediatly felt incomplete. I could see he felt the same but at the same time we both knew that we couldn't keep this up forever.

So no matter how much we hated it we parted slowly.

„I... guess... I should... go now...", I stuttered.

He nodded and stepped closer again, giving me a second deep, yet short kiss. After that we parted unwillingly and I went inside. In the door, I turned around to look at him again and saw that he kept staring at me with a blushed face. I blushed even deeper and went right to my room. Not in the mood for Robin's interogation.

**Danny POV**

_'God. I can't believe I did that just now. I really kissed Raven.'_

I shot up and broke through the clouds within seconds. I screamed my heart out from being overjoyed.

I flew around for minutes before I decided to fly home. Once I reached the my house, I looked down. I was floating, almost 300m over my house and decided to fall.

Immediatly I turned intangible so that the air won't slow me down. I gained more and more speed. Then just seconds before the ground I turned tangible again and made a badass crouch landing from falling speed to zero in under a second.

That was the kick I needed to clear my mind. After a few minutes of stretching, I went inside. The girls were asleep already. Not that I blame them. It's already 2.00 in the morning.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink, in order to clear my throat from screaming. I took a bottle from the fridge and turned around. I stopped, when I noticed a package on the kitchen table. On it was a card.

„A little present from your benefactor and old friend

I hope you will use it wisely.

Greetings. Vlad."

I laid the bottle and the card aside and opened the package. In it was a black suit with a big red X-mark on the chest and a skull mask. What caught my attention was the utility belt or better, the energy core.

„Zynothium? You kiddin me? Who would be so stupid, to use such a unstable material as a energy source?"

I looked down on the belt.

„Guess I will have to dispose of it and replace it with a new and stable one.", then a good thought passed my mind,

„Or even better. I will power it from the inside.", the plan began to form in my head.

With that I took the suit and the bottle to my lab.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_, I chuckled.

After just an hour I had removed the core and it immediatly began to go critical. I took off with it and send it through a portal to mars, to explode there. It's not that Zynothium releases any kind of radiation but the blast could flatten Jump City at least. So the further away the better.

Back in my lab, I began to build a new power converter. The suit was yet to be made ectoplasm compatible.

Hours and hours were passing by like nothing. At 8.15, I finally finished adjusting the suit to my powers and make minor changes on it's appearance. While remodelling it, I looked through the internet and found a report of a criminal called _Red X_.

So I needed to make a few changes, that I won't be mistaken for a criminal.

After everything was finished, I put it on and powered it up. Surprisingly it didn't go BOOM, so I guess I'm just a goddamn genius.

I put my usual clothes above it and put the gloves and the mask in one of my leg pockets. In the kitchen I was greeted by two smiling woman. Dani and Jazz had that knowing smile all over their faces.

„What?", I asked curious.

„How did your date go?", Dani asked straight.

Instantly I blushed. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Both of them laughed loud.

„Told you he would go for it.", Jazz said while holding her side.

„Damn Danny because of you I lost 50 bucks.", Dani laughed.

„Oh great. You have your fun but I really love her. And she loves me too. And I dare you. No gossip.", I joked.

They laughed for a bit until they calmed down.

„So you going steady now?", Jazz asked panting.

I nodded with a blushed face.

„Be careful Danny. We don't want you to be hurt.", Dani said a bit worried.

„Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy and I can look out for myself."

My good mood vanished when I felt familiar chill.

„Ok come out. I know you are watching us.", I sighed.

Before anyone could say something, a blue portal opened and Clockwork appeared.

„Good day Daniel. You know why I'm here?", he asked in his knowing tone.

„It's a job right?", I sighed.

„Yes Daniel. Here is your actual mission.", he said and handed me a scroll.

As I took it, he disappeared again.

_'And there goes my peaceful day.'_

The girls were still shocked from Clockworks appearance and disappearance. I shook my head and unrolled the scroll.

„Target: Amorpho

Destination: New York City

Timeline: August 2356"

„God what is that idiot doing now?", I paused and thought for a minute.

„Girls do me a favor. Tell Raven that I will be gone for a few days. I have some business to take care of."

I threw up the scroll and it immediatly burned up in green ghost flames.

They nodded and I transformed into my usual ghost self. For this mission, I wouldn't need my royal battle equipment.

_'Probably I will stand out with these clothes in that timeline. Guess I will have to change it once I get there. And that would mean another new outfit for my ghost self. How many are there already? 5 or 6? Not that I really use most of them anyway. Just having them as some kind of security is always good.'_

I opened a blue portal and went towards my mission, leaving two astound girls behind.

**I hope you liked this new chapter. I hope you will give me some reviews on it, so that I can improve a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Darkness revelation part I

**Disclaimer: I do no own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**Raven POV**

It's been 3 days since Danny left for his work and his sisters contacted me. Since then we talked every day.

Today Starfire came up with the idea to go to the mall with the Nolan's. Not that I was bothered by it. Since I was now showing my emotions so freely, I wanted to try and make a change of appearance.

I used the phone in my rooms intercom to call Jazz.

„Hey Jazz."

„Oh hey Raven, what can I do for you?", she chirped.

„I was wondering if you and Dani wanted go to the mall with Starfire and me, today?"

„Uh yeah, that would be fun. When?", she asked cheerful.

„How about in a hour?", I asked while thinking about it.

„Sounds good to me. We will meet at the mall.", she said happy.

„Ok see you there.", I said and hung up.

Someone knocked on my door.

„Who?", I simply asked.

„It's me, Starfire.", she said from the other side.

„Come in."

The door opened slowly and she came inside. She was still timid around me. She wasn't the only one who wasn't used to my new nature.

Beastboy froze up and looked at me like I'm the devil himself as I laughed about one of his jokes.

Cyborg couldn't believe that I actually wanted to learn about some of his tech.

Robin looked stunned when I wanted to spar with him.

And well Starfire was overjoyed, yet confused about me wanting to cook and hang out with her.

It was quite funny to see their reactions.

„So what's up Star?", I asked.

„I wanted to ask when we would go to the mall of shopping, friend Raven?", she proclaimed timid.

„I would say in an hour. I just invited Jazz and Dani to meet us there.", I said smiling.

She squealed happy and hugged me. I gave her a knowing smile and she left my room cheerful. Once she left, I began to touch the bracelet on my wrist and thought about Danny.

I missed his blue eyes, his calming voice and his warm lips.

Since we kissed 3 days ago, I felt my lips longing for his soft lips. My skin aching for feeling his warm touch. His hands travling over my body. His blue eyes wandering over me. All this made me uneasy. I missed him. I needed him.

I shook my head and prepared myself for the shopping tour with the girls.

_'This will be my first girls only days.'_, I thought and chuckled.

I went to the roof and saw that Starifre was already waiting for me. We flew off towards the mall. There we met Jazz and Dani. They were already waiting for us.

„Hey. You waited long?", I called.

„Nah. Just got here.", Dani said happy.

Starfire gave them both one of her famous bear hugs. The girls gasped for air and Starfire let them go, with a slight blush on her face as she noticed her mistake.

„So we going or what?", Dani said before I could.

We all nodded and went inside.

„So, you have any special things you wanna look for?", Jazz asked no one in particular.

„Yeah, I wanna buy a new outfit for myself.", I said nonchalant.

Jazz and Dani looked shocked at me.

„Why do you want to have a new outfit?", Jazz asked confused.

„I wanna switch my appearance to my new self.", I shrugged.

„Got any ideas so far as to what kind of change you want?", Dani asked.

„Yeah. I wanted something like Danny's outfit. You know. The baggy jeans and maybe a tank top. Though I wanna keep my cape.", I explained unsure.

The look they gave me was priceless.

„Yeah I know that it isn't really my style but I wanna be a bit more like him."

„Oooookkk... then how about we go look for your new outfit first?", Jazz said a bit confused ignoring the others.

They followed me as I went to the first shop. I soon found what I was looking for. A black baggy jeans, a dark blue tank top and a pair of very comfortable black boots.

„Say is this really fine, friend Raven?"

„Yeah Starfire. I think I like this new outfit.", I said calm.

„Come on let's get the rest.", I cheered her up.

We went to some other shops and bought some other things. A pair of black fingerless gloves, a black sport bra.

I needed that one because I wouldn't were my leotard anymore and well needed some more holding.

The last thing we got was a dark blue military muffler, much like Danny's.

I saw people throwing us and most likely me weird looks because of my new outfit.

_'God can't they mind their own business?'_

Just after an hour we finished shopping for my stuff.

„So where so you want to go to now?", I asked the others.

Dani and Jazz had bought some stuff along my shopping so they looked at Starfire. Starfire looked around searching for something she wanted. Her face brightened up as she found what she was looking for.

We followed her to a girl clothing store. All bright and pink.

_'Ok not quite my style but I guess it's hers.'_

We went through all kinds of different outfits. The time past by so fast, that no one really noticed.

Suddenly a cold feeling ran down my spine. I looked around and saw that everyone and everything was frozen in time, except us four.

„What just happened?", I asked confused.

„That would be me young Raven.", a man's voice said behind me.

I jumped around and saw a man in a purple outfit with a staff in his hand. On top of it was a stopwatch.

Before I could ask who he was, I heard Dani's voice.

„Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

_'Clockwork? The master of time? Danny's boss?'_

„Hello young Danielle, it's good to see you again. And for your question. I'm here to inform you that Daniel will return in about 3 hours in his lab.", he said as he shifted into a old man.

„Why are you telling us this?", Jazz asked confused at his appearance.

„Oh just a little prank on Daniel. As you know being all knowing is quite boring, so I take every opportunity to amuse myself a bit.", he smiled as he turned into a toddler.

Dani chuckled. He disappeared and time began to go on again.

„Sooo... who is up for a little _girls only_ cooking and have the _all mighty_ Danny Phantom have to taste them all.", Jazz looked around.

We looked at each other while a devilish smiled formed on our faces. Even on Starfire's face, who didn't really seem to understand the whole situation, the smile widened.

„Ok then let's go.", Dani said and we left for their house.

The hours went by fast as we cooked for Danny's return. While we waited we talked about girly stuff.

_'Oh Azar... Why am I acting so girly? Is that my true nature?'_

Suddenly a blue portal opened in the middle of his lab.

**Danny POV**

The wind caught my hair and made a mess of it. Not that it botheredme but it took some of my sight. Careful I finger combed it back.

I looked over the edge of the roof down into a alley.

There just opened a blue portal. From it 2 figures emerged. Me and Cassi.

_'Damn I really miss her.'_

I pulled back so that they wouldn't notice me. The last thing I needed now was a meeting with my younger self.

I smirked as I remembered the mission they were on now. We were supposed to find a artifact that was needed in our timeline, to protect the world against a strong solar flare. Figures that we succeded since the world was still there.

My thoughts returned to my actual mission as I watched both of them leave the alley.

I finally caught that damn Amorpho and erased his memorys, so that we wouldn't cause any trouble back in our time. Took me 7 years though.

Normally it wouldn't have taken so long but he learned a pretty annoying trick. While being transformed, I couldn't trace him at all. My ghost sense could only pick him up during his transformations or in his ghost form.

Well during my time here, I helped people whenever I saw someone in need. I even met the leader of the _United Continents_. The world really changed thanks to his ideals and I really liked him. Even the fact that he was immortal like me, didn't change the way people saw him.

To tell the truth I was quite jealous. I kept it a secret, that I am immortal. Only a few people know of it and I want to keep it at that for now.

My phone rang and brought me back to reality.

„Yeah?", I said as I picked up.

„It's me.", said a familiar voice.

„What's up man?", I asked curious.

„Did you get him?", he asked.

„Yeah. I finally caught Amorpho. He is already back where he belongs."

„Good. I guess you are going then?", he asked a bit sad.

„Yeah but you know. I'm never really far away from you.", I snickered.

The other one laughed at that.

„Ok better get going. You know she may be waiting for me.", I said sheepish.

„Ok then. See you later Danny.", the man said.

„Yeah see you too Danny.", I answered and shut off the phone.

Immediately I burned the phone with my ghostly flames and opened a portal back home. As I walked through, I looked back and smiled at the city my future self would create.

On the other side I was greeted by four grinning girls. Jazz, Dani and Starfire, I recognized without a problem. But the drastic change in Raven's appearance shocked me a bit.

„Raven? That you?", I asked confused.

„Yeah why not?", the girls laughed.

„Wow. I didn't really recognize you at first. Cool outfit.", I proclaimed with a slight blush as I mustered her new style.

_'Wow. Raven's new outfit is awesome. Never thought that she would look so awesome in a tank top. Though it is a male model. Guess that the girl model wasn't her style after all.'_

„Oh joy. Friend Danny has returned.", Starfire shuted and gave me a bone crushing hug.

„Hey... Starfire... can't... breath...", I stuttered.

She released me and gave me a shy grin as I released the tension in my shoulders that she caused.

„So how did you know that I was coming back anyway? I don't think it was just a coincidence that all four of you were here and there is the smell of homemade food around here"

„Oh you know... Girls intuition.", Dani smiled.

„Really? Wow never thought it would be so accurate.", I said in a suprised tone.

The girls burst into laughter, clearly not bothered by my sarcastic comment.

„Now serious. Did Clockwork tell you?"

The girls kept on laughing ignoring my question. My face must have been priceless or something like this. I figured it would be best to let them their fun.

While they laughed, I went to the my lab table and placed the gloves and mask on it. The last 7 years, I was known as _Solomon_. I was something of a modern Batman without the whole darkness theme.

When they calmed down we went to the kitchen and I saw a giant buffet before me. It reached from chicken wings to some weird colored food that seemed to still be moving.

I gulped at that and the girls chuckled. We sat down to eat.

„Say Danny. You look somehow different. The beard and the shoulder long hair makes you look kinda evil. You look kinda like _him_.", Jazz said unsure.

The other girls looked confused since they didn't know who _he_ was.

„Don't worry Jazz. I'm not him. I promised that I would never become _him_ and I will keep true to that unless _that_ breaks free,", I said pointing at my head.

Raven understod what I meant but the others didn't. I sighed.

„Thanks to my time with the GIW, I have developed a second personailty. Truth be told he may even worse than Trigon himself but I keep him under strong surveillance deep in my mind."

They all gasped at my explanation but didn't oush it any further.

„So how long were you really gone? For us it was only a few days but somehow you seem to be even older any wiser.", Raven asked.

„No way to trick you, I guess. True. I was gone for more than few days. To be exact it were 7 years.", I said calm.

Their eyes wiedend at the time that had passed.

„But you have not changed much friend Danny.", Starfire proclaimed.

„Star, I don't age anymore. I can change my appearance to whatever age I want but for me this age is just fine."

To prove my point, I changed into a 6 yor boy, then into a old man and back to my 21 year old self. They stared at me like they couldn't believe it.

Dani wanted to say something but was interrupted by beeping sounds from Starfire and Raven. Raven frowned and took up her communicator.

„Yeah?", she asked lightly unnerved.

„There is trouble in town. Someone is robbing the central bank.", Robin proclaimed.

„Ok we will be there in a minute.", she said and stood up.

„Guess we will have to deal with these pests first.", I said calm.

„We?", Starfire looked puzzled.

„You thought I would let you have all the fun? No way in hell.", I snickered but giving them a look that they wouldn't be able to change my mind.

Raven sighed and motioned me to follow them.

„We will be right back sis.", I said and followed the girls.

I transformed into my alter ego. The only change I made to my costume in the future was that I removed the coat and the muffler. We flew towards the bank and my ghost sense went off.

_'Oh great. Who will it be this time?'_

As we reached the bank, I saw a group of green guys in police uniforms. With them was a guy with white clothes and white skin.

„Great.", I deadpanned.

„You know them?", Raven asked unsure,

„To my shame yes.", I said. „Hey Walker what are you doing here? Thought you were so occupied with torturing your prisoners.", I called out to the white ghost.

He glanced up to us and grinned evil.

„Guys. Our guest of honor is here. Go and greet him!", he shouted to the other guys.

The police ghosts stopped what they were doing and shot off towards me. They began to shoot at us only for the shots being reflected off my ecto dome. Then the other Titans decided to show up and make a mess. They didnt have ecto weapons so the fight was hardly fair. From time to time they were able to make a hit but not making much damage.

I decided to take end this fast and shot ghost rays at them, making them crash into the ground.

Minutes later the minions were down for the count, leaving only Walker.

„So what do you want here Walker? You know the human realm is under my protection. I will allow ghost to come here as long as they don't cause any trouble and obviously you are here ONLY to cause trouble. You know the rules and still break them. Not quite a good image for a prison warden.", I said in a cold tone.

„Ahh right. You mean the law you set in motion, you faked king.", Walker snickered.

„First. I'm NOT the king. Yet.", I paused. „Second. These rules were approved by the leaders and the observers, so it holds valid no matter what you say.", I said cold.

Walker seemed to be pissed that I didn't bother to jump at his dumb comments.

„So what about your friends back in Amity. Still hating them?", he changed the topic.

„Why should I hate them? They didn't do anything wrong."

„And what about yours parents?", he grinned evil.

„Though I don't like them and I don't see them as such anymore, so I care what they do anymore."

He growled that he couldn't piss me off but then his face showed a evil grin.

_'Oh great what now?'_

„You know while going through a few of Ghostwriter books, I found something very interesting.", he paused, looked up to me and continued. „It was about a certain young woman."

_'Ghostwriter? What kind of book could he have about a woman that concerns me.'_

The realization hit me.

_'Oh no. He wouldn't dare!'_

Walkers grin got bigger and I could feel Raven shift uncomfortable beside me. I looked at her and saw that she also didn't like what was going to come. Though her reason may be different one.

**Raven POV**

_'Another woman? Did Danny have another girlfriend before me? Ok yes. We never really had a chance to talk about it, since he left the day we became a couple. Though he is really old, so having one or two girlfriends would be still in the possible.'_ I thought, yet I felt uncomfortable.

**Danny POV**

„You may remember a certain woman called Michelle. Am I right?", Walker called.

My eyes twitched at the mentioning of the name.

„You dare to use her, to piss me off?", I hissed.

His eyes were filled with triumph.

„You know that I never acknowledged you as the future king and I'm here to make sure that you won't become it."

I saw the Titans confused look at the word _king_.

„You know Walker though I hate you for the mentioning of that one specific name, I will let you off the hook for now. As long as you take your leave now, I won't end you at the spot.", I growled.

„You wouldn't dare to end me. It's against the law to do that and you wouldn't want to break it, you faking king.", he looked amused. „And I don't think Sandra would like you to break a law either."

That did it. I rose my right hand over my head and a green swril appeared in my hand.

„I, DANNY PHANTOM AS THE FUTURE RULER OF THE GHOST ZONE, HEREBY REQUEST A _ROYAL DUEL_!", my voice echoed all over the place filled with anger.

Walker's smirk changed into fear at my declare.

„How do you even know about the _Royal Duel_? You shouldn't be aware of that!", his voice was filled with fear and he trembled.

**Robin POV**

„What is a Royal Duel?", Cyborg asked no one in particular.

„A Royal Duel is a fight to the death.", said a voice behinde us.

We turned around and saw a Knight in black armor with flames around his head. Before anyone could say something to the new arrival, Raven flew down to him.

„Fright Knight. What are you doing here?", she proclaimed.

„Ah young lady Roth. It is a pleasure to see you again. To answer your question, I'm here because the prince declared the Royal Duel. As you might know, it is forbidden for any ghost to end anothers existence. But during a Royal Duel this rule doesn't apply anymore. So this is nothing more than a death match. I'm here to judge the duel as the King's right hand."

_'Raven knows this guy? Ok. Note to myself. Ask Raven about him.'_

„So this is just a massacre? You know as well as I do that this Walker doesn't stand a chance against Danny.", Raven looked nervous.

„I'm well aware of that but unless the Observers don't deny the duel, it will take place."

„Who are the Oberservers?", my curiosity got the better of me.

Fright Knight looked at me and back at Raven, who gave him a nod.

„The Observers are the judges of the Ghost Zone.", he said calm.

„Hmmmm and what does that guy mean, by calling Danny the king?", I asked again.

„That is because he is the future king of the Ghost Zone.", Fright Knight answered calm.

„Ok that I didn't expect.", I said truthful.

**Danny POV**

Hatred flickered up deep down in me. It was hard to wait for the Oberservers decision. Then I felt a familiar presence. The Oberservers were here.

„WE DENY YOUR REQUEST YOUNG PRINCE, FOR THIS BATTLE IS MEANINGLESS!", a bodyless voice exclaimed.

_'Ok now I'm pissed!'_

„Then I will just beat him to the edge.", I shouted and shot towards Walker.

Before he could react I stood before him and hit him straight in the face, sending him flying through a wall.

In a matter of minutes, I had beaten him to a bloody pulp. The Titans watched in awe as I did so. I wanted to hit him again but was stopped by a gloved hand. I looked up and saw Raven holding onto my arm with a desperate look on her face.

„Danny please stop this. It's enough. He can't even move anymore.", she pleaded.

I gave Walker a venom filled look and let go of him, dropping him like a wet sack. Then I pulled Raven into a tight hug and buried my face in her hair. I could feel her soft sobs as she tried to calm down.

Ignoring the looks the Titans gave us, we stood there bonded in a strong embrace.

Then I looked up and began to speak.

„Fright Knight take this guy away before I change my mind."

„As you wish my lord.", he said.

He picked up Walker, while his minions were taken by green glowing skeletons, that popped up out of nowhere. Fright Knight held out his left hand and a portal opened up.

„I see you are putting my gift to good use.", I said still calming myself down.

„Of course my lord.", he said and walked through the portal.

The portal closed behind them and left us all in a awkward silence. No one dared to say a word as I embraced Raven even tighter and kissed her forehead.

**Raven POV**

I watched as Danny began to beat up Walker. I knew that I should stop him but I couldn't move at all. I was frozen in fear. Danny's rage was throwing a rampage behind his mental shields, causing them to waver under the pressure.

The beating he gave the white ghost was horrifying. He didn't stand a chance against Danny's beatings. With every hit Danny broke through Walker's defense without any resistance. Walker stood no chance. It was almost like I watched the whole _fight_ in slow motion.

Danny's fist met his face, sending shockwaves deep down in his head.

Then he took Walker by the shoulder and lifted him up and blasted his whole upper body with a strong energy blast. Succesfully burning the suit away.

And again he began to slam his fist into Walker. It was like watching a machine gun firing at close range.

I saw how Walker coughed up green blood and screamed in agony.

This kept on for a few more minutes before Walker couldn't move anymore.

I saw how Danny raised his fist again to beat him further. Then I saw his face. The smile on his face broke me out of my stupor. He grinned evil. He seemed to enjoy beating this guy up.

I jumped forth and grabbed his arm.

I knew it was a desperate attempt because he was way stronger than me but I had to stop him anyway.

He stopped and looked at me with a rage filled face.

„Danny please stop this. It's enough. He can't even move anymore.", I pleaded.

He glared at Walker but let him go. Before I could say anything he pulled me in a tight hug. Now I couldnt hold back my feelings anymore. I sobbed relieved into his chest.

The whole tension that had build up in me while I watched the him beating up the ghost, began to release itself into his chest.

I didn't notice anything around me anymore, till I felt a light touch on my head. I felt the warmth of Danny's kiss on my forhead.

„I think we should go to my house to meditate over what happened and calm ourself down. What do you think Rae?", his grip around my waist tightened.

I gave him a small smile and a confirming nod. Before I could react, Danny took me up bridal style and I blushed heavy. We started to float away from the fight until he stoped.

„You guys coming or what?", he asked the rest of my team.

„Uhhh... don't know if we should dude. You know you are kinda scary.", Beastboy said.

„You don't have to come if you don't want to. Truth be told, I would actually love to have some quality time with my girlfriend but since I guess at least one of you is nearly bursting to interrogate me, I invited you.", he said way calmer than he was before.

They nodded and began to make their way towards his house as we flew ahead.

As we reached the house minutes later, we were already greeted by his sisters. From their faces, they seemed to know what has happened or at least have a wild guess about it.

„Jazz please make some tea. Take the one from the blue box.", he said calm and carried me in.

Danny transformed back and sat me down in the living room, for I was still shaking a bit. He sat beside me and laid his left arm around me and patted her head. We sat there for minutes till Jazz came in with the tea. Shaking I took it up and took a sip.

A warm and calming feeling ran through my body. Soon after that we started to meditate. I didn't noticed the Titans coming in, as we floated in the middle of the room.

**Danny POV**

Soon after we started our meditation, the Titans entered and Beastboy made quite a ruckus. It was hard to keep my mind in check, so I created a duplicate to deal with them before I would snap.

„So what just happened? And how are you a king, dude?", Beastboy shouted.

„Shut your trap and get in the kitchen. It's quite hard to meditate while some idiot is yelling as if hell had broken loose.", I said as I pointed to the living room where my original and Raven were meditating.

They looked inbetween me and my original and were about to ask but I cut them off gesturing towards the kitchen. They followed me in the kitchen and we sat down at the table. Jazz brought us drinks and set down as well.

Robin eyed me suspicious and I sighed.

„I guess you want to know how I'm the king of the Ghost Zone, why I beat Walker to bloody pulp. Am I right?"

The Titans nodded.

„First. At the moment I'm just the crown prince of the Ghost Zone. I will become a full ghost once I reach a certain age and then I will inhert my full position.", I paused and took a deep breath. „Second. Walker stepped on a not disarmable landmine and paid the price for it."

It was hard to keep myself in check. Just remembering Walker made me even more angry.

„So who are Michelle and Sandra?", Cyborg asked curious.

I narrowed my eyes at the cybergenetic teen and made him flinch.

„Never dare to ask this again. These two are off limits for anyone, unless I allow it. If you dare to investigate them, I will make your life a living hell. And that is no threat. That is a PROMISE!", I hissed angry.

_'Damn I need to calm down. My anger will disturb his concentration.'_

They gasped at my _promise_, knowing that I would fulfill it, no matter what. Beastboy recovered from his shock first and began to chuckle.

That did it. I could feel my eyes turning green and radiating from pure hatred. Beastboy immediately fainted at that sight. Even Dani and Jazz, that were unaffected by my previous threats, paled at my sight.

– **Meanwhile with the original Danny –**

_'Damn, I can't concentrate at all. These damn Titans seem to piss off my duplicate.'_

I landed slowly and strechted careful, not wanting to disturb Raven's meditation. I leaned in the doorframe and watched as my duplicate was just making a promise to the Titans. None of them notice me, since I stood behind them.

Not even my duplicate seemed to notice me as his eyes began to glow and turned into green cat eyes. They felt kinda demonic and Beastboy fainted.

With a small motion of my hand, he faded into nothingness. They eyed the spot where he sat just a second ago and turned around to me then.

„Don't worry about him. Though he is right. I tend to keep my promises.", I said a bit calmer.

They flinched again.

„So any other questions? If not, I would like you to leave since I'm pretty tired because of all of this.", I yawned.

„Don't worry about Raven. She can stay here till she feels better. I'm sure she will be with you again by tommorow."

They seemed to be quite unsure but nodded anyway and went off.

„Girls see you later. I need some sleep. If Raven asks, just send her up.", I said with a smile and went up, not in the mood for their questions.

I stripped off my shirt and threw it into the corner of the room and fell onto my bed, dead tired. Though I was so tired I couldn't fall asleep. I kept counting the seconds as hours went by, until a silent knock from my door made me sit up.

„Come in."

The door opened slowly and Raven poked her head in the room. Her eyes wiedened as she saw me half naked on the bed. Her blush was immense. But soon she paled as the just risen moon pressed it's light through the windows.

„I guess it's not such a sweet sight.", I tried to joke.

Raven closed the door behind her and jump at me, from across the room. Well basically she flew towards me but that doesn't really matter. She knocked me over and we lain onto each other on my bed. I felt her warm chest against my rib cage.

I couldn't help but blush, well her bosom pressing against me was quite unique. I put my arms around her. From her waist my hands went their own way. My left hand went up between her shoulders and my right down to her buttocks.

She squealed at my touch but didn't pull away.

**Raven POV**

Danny's warm touch went deep down in my skin. The space inbetween my shoulders and my behind felt like they were melting under his touch. Not that it hurt but it was unbearable to feel his touch and just lay there. So I let my hands wander over his body, following the scars on his body. It felt like every scar wanted to tell me it's own story. I could feel him slightly twitch from my touch but not so hard that it would make me stop.

_'Man I'm becoming quite daring.'_

I loved his touch and to touch him. To go even one step further, I stretched up to his face and kissed him on the lips.

His answer came instanly. He returend the kiss and I felt a sudden chill. Now I could feel his warm skin against the bare skin of my upper body.

I blinked down on my body and saw that my shirt was gone, leaving me only my pants and my bra. My shirt lain beside us. I glared at him and he gave me a cheering smile.

„I can't believe you did that.", I whispered with a smile and kissed him again.

We caressed eachothers body, still half naked and we lain on each other for hours, till we fell asleep.

**Danny POV**

„_You know that you can't keep me locked up forever._", a malicious voice whispered.

„_And you know that I will do everything to stop you._", I answered calm.

„_Buhuu... Does the all mighty Danny Phantom think that his cool expression can decieve me? Never forget boy. You may have kept me out of your memorys since you locked me but that doesn't mean that I was inactive at all. And thanks to Walker's little babbling, I was able to break my chains. Though I'm still locked in this cage. But it's only a matter of time before it also falls._", the voice laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Beside me lain my beautiful girlfriend cuddled up to me and sleeping. Her relaxed expression made me feel at peace though I just had a meeting with my other self.

Careful I phased out of her embrace and made it to my closet and pulled out a new shirt. The I floated towards my bed and kissed her on her cheek. After that I made a small note in the notepad on my desk.

_I'm sorry Raven but I need to go and make peace  
with my mind or something very bad will happen.  
If you want answers about what will happen,  
there is a encrypted file with the name 'Broken past' on my PC.  
If you can crack it, all the informations are yours  
and I promise that I will tell you everything once I return._

_With all my love, Danny._

I left the note beside her on the bed and phased out of the house. At high speed I flew over the clouds and engulfed myself in my ghostly flames as I teleported away.

_'Towards the Grand Canyon.'_

In an instant I was there and collapsed immediately holding my head. The battle between my two personalitys had begin. Hours of screaming outbursts went by till silence fell upon me.

I stood up slowly, my eyes towards the ground. I scuffled over to the river and looked at my reflection on the water.

My smile grew as my sight fell on my now blood red evil eyes.

**? POV**

I sat up from a sudden chill running down my spine.

„So he is breaking up.", I said tired.

I felt my wife wrap her arm around me and pulling back in the bed.

„Oh darling. It's still to early to get up.", she murmured soft.

„I know. Don't worry. I just had a bad dream, that's all.", I whispered to her in a soft voice.

She cuddled up to me and went back to sleep.

_'Guess I will have to start searching for him tomorrow.'_, I thought to myself and smiled.

**Raven POV**

When I woke up Danny was gone. Beside me only was a note saying that he had to leave because of something evil was about to happen. I asked his sisters about it but they didn't know anything about it either.

Then we began to search for the mentioned file on his PC and found it soon. But no matter what we tried, we couldn't brake the encryption.

After hours of fruitless tries, I decided to call Robin and Cyborg for help. They agreed and just half an hour later they sat infront of the screen.

„Damn this is so frustrating. Why can't we crack this encryption?", Cyborg whined.

„I wish there was somekind of a hint towards the password.", Robin said unnerved.

Just as he said that a new window popped open on the screen.

_What you seek is within me._

_Everyone holds a key of his/her own kind._

_Within me lays the the key to all answers._

_If you dare to pay the price you will see alot of my sercrets._

„What is that supposed to mean?", Dani said bitter.

„I don't know. But if Danny made this riddle then we should take literally.", Jazz paused.

„So if that is true, then how we are supposed to get the key if it is inside him? And what key do we all have?", I narrowed my eyes, still hurt that Danny left in the middle of the night.

„Oh man this sucks!", Dani called out and hit her hand against the table, near the keyboard.

There was a beeping sound coming from under her hand. We all looked at the thing under her hand. It was a black tablet, that obviously connected to the PC. There was another beeping sound from the PC and a electronic voice proclaimed.

„DNA match confirmed! Security protocols unlocked!. Welcome Sir Phantom."

„You got to be kidding me.", Cyborg called.

I pushed them away from the PC and opened the file _Broken past_. What I found wasn't what I expected at all. The file contained all kind of pictures. Pictures of girl. From being born till her teenager years and two scanned news article.

_Mother dies at early birth_

_Death of young upcoming rockstar shocks DC!_

„Why does Danny have such pictures? And why is he in so many with her?", I asked confused.

„I guess the older woman with the baby is Michelle and the baby is Sandra.", Robin theorized.

„So who are they to him?", Dani asked.

„_Were_ to him.", Cyborg answered suddenly sounding tired.

„What?", Dani asked confused.

„Were to him. Look at the date on the article. It's from 12. Jule 1978. They both seem to be dead.", he explained, pointing towards the screen.

**Sorry for the late update but lately my boss seems take his fun by letting me work overtime nearly everyday, so I don't get much time to write. I hope you liked this new chapter and I hope you will give me a few reviews on it.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Darkness revelation part II

**Disclaimer: I do no own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**? POV**

I sat there brooding over what to do with my eternity trapped in this hell, thanks to my daughter and her stupid friends.

I kept track of everything on earth, waiting for the time of my revenge. I was angry that my daughter really defeated me, send me back and went on with her life. She even got herself a boyfriend.

_'But what kind of revenge would befitting my status? For I AM the all mighty Trigon!'_

Then there was _it_. A sudden evil spike in earth's natural aura. It was so evil, so dark that it send chills down my spine though I could only feel it.

I grinned.

_'This might be the chance I waited for.'_

I concentrated on the evil presence and opened a telepathic link.

„_MORTAL! HEAR MY WORDS, FOR I AM..."_, to my suprise I was cut off.

„_Trigon the terrible... *yawn* I know, I know. So what do you want from me?"_, the presence answered.

I was shocked. No one before dared to interrupted me and now this mortal just ignored my strong introduction and even yawned at me.

_'Calm down, calm down Trigon, you can handle this mortal like you did several before.'_

„_Mortal. I want to make you an offer. An offer to spread chaos, death and unlimited power."_, I tried to tempt him.

„_Hmmm sounds good to me but why would I need you to do that? I have seen the future and know that I will destroy the world and I KNOW what I'm capable of. So tell me, why would I need you?"_

I frowned at his comment.

„_You may not see this but since you are bonded to my daughter, I believe you will be in need of my help."_

„_Your daughter?", ha paused. „Ahhhh now I get it. You think I'm Danny... hahahahaha that's a good one but no. I'm not him. Name's Darkness."_

Now I was confused. I was sure that this strange aura belonged to my daughters boyfriend, just more evil.

More evil.

Then it came to me.

„_You are the boys dark side."_

„_Oh yeahhh... 100 points for the candidate. And you win... NOTHING!",_ he laughed

„_Ok how about you let me out of this dimension and let me have some fun of my own. We can decide later if we want to start a partnership. How does that sound?"_, I growled.

_'This is definitly not going the way I wanted it to go.'_

„_Hmm"_, I could hear him think over the telepathic link. _„__Sounds good to me. Just give me some time to create a portal to your dimensdion. This will be a real problem."_, he said as he cut off the link.

_'I hope this will work out.'_

**Cyborg POV**

We tried to figure these pictures out the whole night. The sun was aleady rising and we hadn't figured out anything.

Wow this pictures were really disturbing but from what I saw there were no ulterior motive behind it. They seemed so close. They even seemed somehow similar.

_'Oh no. That can't be._', I thought as I began to put the puzzle together.

The girl had blue eyes. Just like Danny.

The girl had raven black hair. Just like Danny.

The girl had this open smile. Just like Danny.

And most of all her eyes showed knowledge beyond our limits. JUST LIKE DANNY'S.

_'Oh no no no... This can't be. But it has to be. This girl has to be his daughter. They look so much alike.'_

I looked around and noticed that I was alone. The others were in the kitchen, trying to figure out what these pictures meant.

_'I can't let anyone find out about this. Especially Raven. She love__s__ Danny with all her heart. What would she think, if she found out that he has a daughter? Wait... has?_'

I looked at the news article again and my mouth ran dry. The article said something about a young woman killing herself. The article was dated a bit more than 19 years after the first picture in the file.

The picture of the baby.

_'Damn it. So his daughter is dead. That's probably why he snapped like this when the white guy mentioned her.'_

I gulped and closed the file. Not wanting to think of why or how she died. The article didn't say anything about it and I didn't really care. So I began to browse though his files.

I was so focused on the screen that I didn't notice Dani entering the lab.

„Hey Cy, whatcha doing?", she asked and I jumped in suprise.

Accidentally I opened a file. I wanted to say something but was interrupted by Danny's voice from the screen.

„_Hello there. I don't know who is watching this right now but the fact that you got past my security means that you are __an__ ally of mine. If you see this it means I'm dead or he freed himself from his eternal prison."_, he paused and looked sad.

„_From those two options I hope it's number one because it would be hell if it was number two. But just in case that in is the second thing you are dealing with let me tell you something."_, he paused again.

„_RUN! DON'T FIGHT HIM JUST RUN! WITHOUT THE RIGHT EQUIPMENT YOU WILL STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST HIM!"_, he screamed with a fear filled voice.

With that the video ended. I turned away from the screen and saw that everyone entered the room. They all seemed as puzzled as I was.

„So who is that _him_ he mentioned? He said something about _him_ before.", Robin said and looked at the screen.

I wanted to shrug but then I saw Jazz. She was as white as chalk.

„Ähm Jazz? You ok?", I asked careful.

She didn't move at all and stared fearful at the screem. Dani walked up to her and began to shake her a bit.  
„Hey Jazz snap out of it.", she called.

Jazz blinked a bit and began to focus on her surroundings again. She was still pale and Dani moved her to a nearby chair. I saw how Robin prepared his interrogation face and stopped him before he could open his mouth, I gave him a denying look and he stepped back. With that I stepped to Jazz.

„Hey Jazz. What's wrong? Do you know who Danny was talking about?", I asked as I careful placed my hand on her shoulder.

She was shivering.

„His... his evil... future... self.", she stammered.

I eyed her as if she had made a bad joke.

„His evil future self? What is that supposed to mean?", I was curious.

„Danny was supposed to turn evil and destroy the world. But he was able to prevent his destiny but always feared that _he_ would return.", she said way calmer now but still a bit itchy about telling her brothers darkest secret to us.

We all went pale over what she said.

Danny was supposed to be evil? Just like Raven?

**Raven POV**

Danny and I were alike in so many ways. I couldn't believe it.

First this _Will_ of his and now this. I can't believe it that he never said anything about it.

_'Come on Raven! You only know him for a short time. Though you already fell into love with him at first sight.'_

Suddenly a earthquake began to shake the house. A weird and horrible feeling came over me. I knew this feeling. Something evil began to gather up over the city. I ran outside with my friends right behind me.

Over the city was the burning sign of Scath.

„No.", I whispered. „No it can't be. I already defeated him. How can he be back?", I was trembling.

„Raven what is going on here?", Robin wanted to know.

I looked at him fear showing in my eyes.

„He... he is coming back... Trigon is... on his way.", I whispered and passed out.

When I woke up again, I was lying on a bed. I felt protected and warm as I snuggled deeper into the blankets that smelled like a mild morning.

_'Danny's smell'_

Then the memorys crashed over me and I shot up, finally noticing that I was lying on his bed.

I looked out of the window and saw that the sign of Scath has vanished, but it's presence was still there. Slowly I wandered down to the kitchen and saw the others there, discussing what to do. When they noticed me, they gave me an unsure look.

„What?", I asked a bit peeved by their reaction towards me.

They all stared at me in silence till Robin spoke up.

„Raven there is something you should hear about."

I looked at him confused.

„While you were out there two murders in the city.", he said and I noticed that he was on the edge of a breakdown.

„So? Murders happen all the time. It's not like we can be everywhere at the same time.", I stated, more worried about Danny than the victims.

They looked at me in unbelieving but Robin shook his head.

„Raven. Around the victims were circles made out of their own blood. Showing different symbols similar to the sign of Scath. And there is even more.", Robin paused for a moment. „There was a witness during the second murder. It said that the murderer appeared out of nowhere and summoned a flame monster to kill the person before him. The witness said that the man had white hair and blood red eyes.", he paused again.

My breath began to stutter.

_'No! It can't be him! It can't be my Danny! He is such a caring person. He would never do something like that.'_

„We already confirmed the description with Jazz and she said that it fits on Danny's evil self.", Robin finished in defeat.

„NO!", I screamed and turned to leave but Jazz stopped me.

„Raven WAIT! I know that you don't want to believe it. I don't want to either but we have to accept the facts. Danny is gone and Dan is back."

I turned to her and gave her a unbelieving look.

„You give up on your brother just like that? NO! NEVER! I will only believe it when he tells me himself and even then I will love him with all my heart.", I shouted angry.

„That are some daring words young lady. But do you have the guts to stay true to your words when it comes down to it?", a unknown voice said from the door behind me.

We all turned our attention to the man that became visible in the frame.

„Danny?", I gasped in shock and relieve.

„Nah... I grew out of it.", he said with a calm smile and waved his hand.

Then there was silence until Jazz jumped off her chair.

„YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE?", she shouted in a mixture of fear and anger.

„Oh come on Jazz. Aren't you happy to see me again after what has it been?", he looked to the ceiling and rubbing his chin beard. „Oh yeah. It's been bout seven years now, right?"

„How did you escape? Danny locked you up for good!", she shouted again.

„I didn't ecsape. He let me out 3 years ago and we settled our grudge. Come on Jazz, I'm an upright citizen now.", he was calm even though Jazz was dead serious.

_'How do they know each other? And why does he look so much like Danny?'_

„I WILL BELIEVE THAT WHEN DOGS CAN FLY!", Jazz screamed in pure anger.

And just to prove his point the universe seemed make it happen, that Cujo phased through the wall and flew over to him, licking him all over.

„Hey now boy. Calm down. Your messing up my suit.", the man laughed.

Jazz jaw dropped to the ground. Not believing that Cujo actually liked him, ignoring the irony of her previous statement.

„So who are you?", Robin asked to break into the conversation between Jazz and the newcomer.

„Oh sorry about that. Where are my manners.", he said and sat Cujo down to the ground.

„My name is Johnathan Drake, mayor of Washington DC. Or as Jazz knows me.", he paused and smirked towards her. „Dark Dan or Danny Phantom's evil future self. At your service.", he bowed slightly to us.

Now I could literally hear all our jaws hit the ground.

„So you are the dude, Danny warned us not to fight?", Beastboy asked in his stupid manner.

Dan chuckled at that.

„Nah. That would probably be Darkness you are refering to. That guy has an even darker attitude then I hade before Danny convinced me to come back to the _good side_.", Dan said the last part with a wide gesture of his arms towards us.

That brought me out of my shock.

„Wait! So you are his evil future self and now you say that you are one of the good guys?", I mentally facepalmed for how stupid I must have sounded.

„You could say that my dear. Though I destroyed most of mankind in my timeline, Danny gave me a second chance in this one. I still can't believe that he helped me to create a new identity and win the election 2 years ago after all the things I did to him. He really is a good guy and now I guess it's time to repay my debt to him.", Dan chuckled at the thought.

The beeping of Robin's communicator pulled our attention away from Dan.

„Robin here?"

„Robin there were two more murders in the city. I will send you the details right away.", the man said.

The communicator beeped and the call ended. Robin stared at the screen and shook his head.

„If you want to, I can upload these files up to Danny's server so you can have a better look at them.", Dan said observing his reaction.

„You can do that?", Robin asked curious.

„Pretty much. Though he is now older and wiser than me, I still know some of his tricks", he said and waved us to follow him.

I stood beside him, watching how he connected Robin's communicator to the computer and uploaded the files. Just minutes later the files of the four murders appeared on the screen. I gasped as I saw the blood sign that Robin mentioned before. They were indeed the same language. But even more than that, they were part of some kind of magic spell.

„Pretty hidous if you ask me.", Dan stated calm.

I gave him a venomous glare but he shrugged it off and continued.

„If I'm right these are part of some kind of dimensional shifting spell. I only read about them before so I'm not quite sure.", he said as he inspected the pictures even further.

I listened to what he said and began to inspect them too.

_'He's right. These runes a most definitive part of a dimension spell and if it needs sacrifices to work, it's most likely a demon spell.'_

„He right. That's a portal spell.", I said out loud and everyone looked at me.

„How do you know?", Beastboy asked.

I couldn't help but facepalm. It was so hard that it left a mark.

„Are you serious? Did you forget that I was a portal for Trigon once before?", I asked him dead serious.

He blushed and went silent, knowing that he messed up again.

„So if this is a portal spell, can we make out a pattern where he will strike next?", Robin had a serious look to him yet he sounded curious.

„Yeah can do.", Dan said and began to push a few buttons.

After a minute or so the screen changed and showed a map of Jump. He made dots in the places where the murders took place and I got a good picture of where he would strike next. But before I could say anything, Dan cut me to it.

„That's probably the area where the next murder will take place.", he said making a circle around the same area I thought of.

„And why that?", Robin inquired.

„Just look.", Dan answered calm and pressed a button.

Between the four murder places a line was drawn. As it went for the mentioned area I could hear gasps of shock from everyone.

„That's a gigantic pentagram all over Jump City.", Robin announced with shock written all over his face.

„Precisely.", I said.

My head was spinning. I knew it was wrong to believe that Danny was a murderer or that he would help Trigon come here but the signs were undeniable.

We just stood there in shock until Dan clapped his hands to make us come to again.

„So I think you should get there as soon as possible because he will strike again tonight. Though I don't know what that guy is planning.", Dan said a bit confused.

„What do you mean with _I don't know what that guy is planning_? We all know. He is trying to set Trigon free and destroy the world.", Cyborg shouted.

„Nah... I don't think so. Darkness was never much of a team player. He must have a special goal by setting Trigon free. He would never share the _thrill of the hunt_ with anyone. Darkness is a one man army, who needs killing like we need food to stay alive.", Dan explained as he thought about it.

„Dude that's just wrong.", Beastboy exclaimed.

We all ignored him and thought about what Dan just said. Then we decided to go to the earlier mentioned area to search for Danny or Darkness. Soon Dani and Dan left with us Titans. 5 Minutes later we arrived there.

Hours passed by and nothing happened. It was like the hundred patrol we pulled that night when a afro amercian boy passed us. We greeted him, so did he and we went our way. Just as we wanted to leave the park we heard a heard breaking scream.

All of us jumped around at the sound and we started to run towards the scream. Soon we came into sight of a horrible scene.

There before us lay the boy from before. Over him floated on of Trigon fire spirits and beside it stood Danny with a weird weapon on his back.

My eyes locked with Danny's for a second and I knew it wasn't him at all.

First of all they were red instead of green.

Second there were only negative emotions emitting from him.

„Danny, dude? That you?", I heard Beastboy ask.

I wanted to hit him on the head for this stupid question but Danny's laughter interrupted me.

„Danny? You mean me? Oh that's a good one.", he laughed loud with his echoing voice but soon found his composure again. „Danny isn't hear at the moment but if you want I can take your message for him. The name's Darkness.", he said as he pointed at his head.

I knew what that meant. Danny was strapped up somewhere in his mind. Probably suffering from the pain this monster was causing.

„YOU WILL LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!", I screamed as I felt my power creep up inside of me.

„And you are?", he asked as he tilted his head a bit.

If it wasn't for him being evil and his red eyes glowing like dots in the darkness it would have looked cute but that didn't bother one bit at the moment.

„Ah now I remember you. You are the girl that took a look in my cage before. Are you probably his girlfriend?", Darkness asked curious.

Though I hated him, I couldn't help but blush from his question.

„I knew it. So it's thanks to you that I finally got free.", he sounded cheerful. „You know, I didn't see anything that this guy did since he locked me out of his memorys. So I actually have no idea what that idiot is up to nowadays."

_'Wait what does he mean?'_

„Oh shut your mouth already.", Dani barked.

Darkness looked at her and smirked.

„Ah Danielle. I see you're still alive. Damn I hoped that this fire ghost I send after you back then had killed you already."

Dani paled and hid behind Dan

„And who do we have here? Dan? Man I never thought that I would see you out of the thermos again. You here to get in on the fun?", Darkness snickered.

„Sorry to disappoint you but Danny and I made peace with each other."

Darkness lost his composure for a moment and looked at Dan shocked. Soon he regained his mask and laughed.

„Ok then let me tell you something.", Darkness said as he pulled the weapon from his back. It looked like a giant chainsaw sword just as big as him. **(Author Note: The blade from .Hack/G.U. so you get the image)**

„Trigon will rise once again and I will destroy all of mankind.", he said as he pointed the sword at us.

He started to fly off with the fire spirit beside him but he turned around one more time in midair.

„And that's not threat but a promise.", he said and vanished into the night.

We just stood there in shock. Not knowing what to do.

„I figured as much.", Dan mumbled to himself and I turned to him.

„What do you mean?"

„He said that Trigon will rise again but only he will destroy mankind. So where does that leave Trigon? Darkness probably wants to get him out of the way, so that he won't interfere with his plans.", Dan explained and it made sense.

_'Just what are ypu planning Darkness?'_

I walked up to the dead boy and inspected him. The burn marks around his neck were hideous. But it showed me that Darkness didn't kill him but the fire spirit. Darkness only summoned the murderer.

We decided to go back to Danny's house to look for more intel. On our way there, Robin called the police over the latest murder.

At Danny's house we found Jazz in front of the computer, looking through his files to find a way to help her little brother.

„Hey Jazz. Did you find anything to help Danny?", I asked hoping for the best.

„I think so but I can't open this file since it is also encrypted.", she sighed.

„No prob.", Dani said and placed her and on the black tablet.

Nothing happened.

„What? Why? It worked last time.", she exclaimed.

Dan shook his head with a smile and went up to the computer himself, giving Jazz a sign to make space for him. As he sat down, he places his hand on the tablet. It beeped and the voice from before was heard again.

„Welcome Sir Drake. All safety protocols unlocked. Full system access granted."

„WHAT!? WHY HIM?", Dani shouted in frustration.

„You know Dani there are things that he wants to hide even from you, so he only locked your DNA on a few files. I on the other hand helped him to build the database in the first place, so I have full access.", Dan explained.

„But I'm him. Our genetics are the same. So how can the system distinguish us?"

„Simple. You are not just his clone. I'm suprised that he never told you.", Dan looked serious suprised.

„What do you mean?", I wanted to know.

„Dani isn't Danny's or my clone but our daughter. Vlad created her from Danny's and some girls DNA, he looked up somewhere.", he explained as if it was common knowledge. Then he turned to Dani. „The only reason why you were unstable and were about to die was because of the rapid aging process that Vlad put you through."

We were stunned once again as one of Danny's secrets was revealed.

„Why did he never tell me that?", she inquired.

„Don't know and actually I don't care at the moment. Right now we need to get him back somehow.", Dan said focusing back on the scrren, so did I.

He opened the file that Jazz tried before. It was about a gauntlet that was supposed to hold the power to reform reality at it's users will.

„So he still has it.", Dan said a bit annoyed.

„What is that?", I was curious.

„That's the Reality Gauntlet. It can alter space and time freely as long as it has the four power gems and I guess he hid these far away from each other so it would be hard for anyone to find them.", he sighed again.

„He probably has the gauntlet with him all the time so there's no way we can use it against him.", he sighed again and leaned back.

„Ok people, I don't think that he will strike again tonight since there is only one thing for him left to do and that is to link the sacrifice places with each other and open the portal. And since that will take a lot of energy, he will probably stay low for a while to save up enough energy. So we have some time to come up with a plan. But for now I think we should rest. Dead tired we won't help anyone."

We looked at Dan in absolut disbelieve but couldn't argue with his reason.

My team made themself comfortable in the living room, Dan sat down in a corner of the lab. Jazz and Dani were about to go to their rooms when I stopped them.

„Say is it ok for you 2 if I stay in Danny's room for the night? I need something to distract me and... you know...", I blushed slightly and was overjoyed that they agreed.

Up in Danny's room, I fell on his bed which we shared only last night. I pushed my head deep in his pillow and smelled his soothing scent from them.

Then a sudden feeling hit me. I shot up and looked around. I felt extrem strong agony, self loathing and most strangely love near me but it was gone as I sat up. There was no one around. I knew the one the aura belonged to but that couldn't be. Why would Darkness be here and feel that way?

I shook my head and pushed that thought away.

„Probably my imagination.", I whispered as I lay down again.

I snuggled up in the blankets again and thought about the last night. Pleasure ran through my body. Without even noticing, I took off my shirt and threw it beside the bed. I wanted to feel Danny's place with as much bare skin as I could stand.

I knew the best way to do that would be bare naked but I was sure that I would get a mental overload from that and decided that just my shirt off was enough.

Soon I was engulfed by the comforting darkness of sleep.

**Darkness POV**

After I left the Titans standing there, I sat down on a branch. I couldn't get Raven's eyes out of my head. These pleading eyes.

_'She really does love him. Maybe I should talk to him about this.'_

I entered my mindscape and made my way to his prison. As I opened the door, the air was filled with compassion and love. I flinched at this amount of unfamiliar feelings. In there sat Danny, strapped to the same wall as I was before I broke free.

„Look who's here. So you do prisonor visits?", Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

„Oh shut up you idiot. I'm only here to ask you something.", I said bitter.

_'How is he still fine after what I did to him?'_

„So what do you want?", his smile vanished.

„I want you to tell me about your girlfriend Raven."

„If you dare to hurt her, I will make sure that you will suffer for all eternity.", his face darkened.

„I only want you to tell me something about her. I can't get her out of my head somehow."

That made him sigh.

„What?", I inquired.

„You are only good with violence and such stuff but if it's about love you are totally clueless.", Danny shook his head and continued. „You can't get her out of _our_ head because I love her with all my heart and no matter what you say. You are a part of me. So even if you take over my body, my heart will always remember her and will make you remember her as well."

I stared at him in disbelieve.

„THAT CAN'T BE!", I yelled as I ran out and slammed the door to his prison shut.

After that I began to wander our mindscape. Soon I passed a door with the words _Raven Roth_ on it. I sighed and entered because I wanted to see if what Danny said was true.

In there I saw all their shared moments, the feelings he had for her. I could even feel what he felt in every moment. It was like all my believes began to melt away. After I watched it to the end, I left the mindscape and looked around.

_'Oh great where am I now?'_

Then I realized where I was and I was overwhelmed by agony over my doings, self loathing for my selfishness and strangely enough love towards the girl laying on the bed before me.

She shot up and out of reflex I teleported out of Jump.

_'Did she feel my presence? Oh right she's an empath. Nearly forgot that.'_

„Damn this is getting more and more complicated. How am I supposed to kill them if all I can think about are her beautiful eyes?", I mumbled.

_'You don't.'_, Danny's voice echoed in my mind.

„Simple. How about you don't do it in the first place.", someone behind me said.

I jumped around only to find Dan leaning against a tree near me. I charged my hands with ecto energy and glared at him.

„What do you want Dan?", I asked angry.

„Cool your jets Darkness. I'm only here to talk, nothing more.", Dan said as he held his hands up in defeat.

Since I'm not a very trusting guy, given my way of my creation it's only natural so shut it, I still glared at him but lowered my fists. He relaxed slightly.

„So what do you want?", I asked again.

„Direct to the point, huh? I like that", he smirked and I frowned at his remark.

„Now let's be serious. I want to know if you really want to destroy mankind, since I have a family in this mankind. I will do anything to protect my wife and my son. Or is there another reason why you want to free Trigon and make late visits on Raven?"

„Wha? How?", I stuttered.

„Oh come on. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you in the house? I even followed you here.", he said calm.

I sighed and thought about what I would do from now on. Because of these feelings for Raven, my previous plan was trashed. So I had to come up with something new. Would I hurt her and break my own heart or would I keep her safe.

I thought for what felt like hours. When I finally came to again, I noticed that it was already dawn.

_'Wow I really was out of it. Must have been at least 5 hours, I thought about a new plan.'_

I saw Dan still leaning against the tree and watching me with a calm expression. His eyes piercing me like needles-

„Ok ok...", I sighed in defeat.

_'Damn I got so soft.'_

„I will let you on, onto my new plan but in exchange you have to keep yourself out of the whole thing."

I knew that he would protest against it and was suprised that he only nodded and motioned for me to carry on. I sighed again and began to explain.

„So the new plan is..."

**Sorry for the late update. Got stuck with work again and had some trouble to decide if I should make Dan appear in this chapter at all. I hope I did a good job on it and you enjoyed this new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Darkness revelation final

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titan**

**Raven POV**

It's been two days since our encounter with Darkness. Two days of doing nothing except some research and observing the spot were he will open the portal.

Now I'm sitting in front of Danny's computer and stare at the pictures of the girl.

„Who are you and what are you to him?". I muttered.

„You shouldn't think to much about it. He will explain everthing once we save him from Darkness.", Dan's voice suprised me and I jumped from the chair.

He leaned in the door frame and smiled at my reaction.

_'Why do you have to resemble him so much...'_

„You are right. But when will he come? When will he try to open the portal?", I sighed.

„I think he will today.", he paused and looked at me. „Though it's just a feeling."

I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something but was interrupted as my communicator beeped. I picked it from the table and answered it.

„Raven here."

„Raven, we have sighted Darkness outsite the city. He is on the move towards the predicted destination.", Robin said.

„Ok, we will meet you there.", I ended the call and ran to the kitchen.

„Dani we have to go. He is on the move."

She jumped from her chair and ran towards me. Together with her and Dan, I left the house and flew to the center of Jump. But what we saw there was the worst outcome we could have imagined. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and BeastBoy layn on the ground out cold. A bit away from them stood Darkness with his giant sword in his hands, looking at us.

„Ohoo look who decided to show up. Two little birdies and the guest of honor.", he mocked us.

„Darkness stop this madness. You don't know what Trigon is capable of. He will destroy us all.", I shouted but he only smirked.

„You may be right, but you know what?", he gave us a insane laughter. „I don't care! I have lost too many things! I have come to far to stop now!"

With that he rammed his sword into the ground, The place the sword hit the ground began to shine red. Then he turned it like a key in a door and the ground began to shake.

„Lost souls of the underworld. Come forth and open a pathway for your master.", he shouted with an insane smile on his face.

The ground began to shake. The sky turned blood red and a portal began to open above the city. First it was jsut a small black dot, then it began to expand. From it flames began to leak and Trigon emerged. With a crash he landed right behind Darkness.

„MUHAHAHAHAHA! FREE! I AM FREE!", his insane laughter echoed through out the city.

„YOU DID GOOD MY MINION! YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO STRIKE THESE FOOLISH HUMANS!", he shouted towards Danny.

Danny simply smiled and created a giant energy ball above his head.

„Darkness stop it. There is still a chance to stop this madness.", I called out to him.

„Sorry sweetie but this is final.", he answered.

I could see that he held no hesitation in his face and then he threw it at us. Then there was only darkness.

**Dan POV**

_'Damn that was close.'_

I looked around and found myself in a cave. It was lit up by torches on the walls. The flickering light threw all kinds of mysterious shadows on the walls. I stood up and walked around tha cave. Everything seemed to be prepared for our arrival. There were beds, a kitchen, two bathrooms. God damn there was even a TV.

I heard that my _comrades_ began to wake up. Dani lain near the place I woke up. The Titans were spread across the _living room_. Everyone was here, except Raven. I could hear her moaning in on of the rooms that I didn't check before.

„What the... heck... happened?", Robin moaned.

„I guess the boy's plan worked. Guess we are in his hide out." I said as I took a seat in the kitchen.

„Wha?", Robin limped towards me while taking in his surroundings.

„Nothing. Just talking to myself."

He eyed me suspicious but seemed to accept my answer. We waited till everyone was awake and began to stroll to us. Raven was the last one. She staggered out of the other room and sat down beside Dani. Meanwhile I had already duplicated myself and he brought some drinks to the table we were on.

„So what happened and where are we?", Robin broke the silence.

„I have no idea. Last thing I know was that Darkness opened the portal and Trigon came through. The Darkness threw a giant energyball at us. After that nothing.", Raven told us.

_'God damn. Boy you really pulled a stunt on us.'_

„So what do we do now?", Cyborg asked.

„I would say we go out there and kick Darkness's and Trigon's ass and send them both back to hell!", I said with a evil grin.

„You crazy dude?", Beastboy asked in his stupid manner.

_'Oh how I hate this guy. Can't he just shut up...'_

„No he is right. Iit's the only way. We can't let them do what they want. We are heros after all.", Robin said as he hit his fist on the table.

_'Boy you and your delusions. Ok I was also like that, lucky that I grew out of it.'_

„So how do we get out of here?", Dani looked around.

I sighed and pointed behind me, towards the other side of the cave. Stupid enough there was a door with the word _EXIT_ on it.

„You are kidding right?", Raven asked in absoult disbelieve.

„That could be a trap.", Robin said thoughtful.

„Only one way to find out.", I smirked. „Hey BeastBoy. I bet you are to afraid to open that door."

That was enough to struck a nerve.

„Me? Afraid? NEVER!", he shouted and ran to the door.

Before anyone could say something he had already opened the door. His team gave him a 'are your seriously so dumb' look and Dani and I were laughing. Beastboy looked at us confused before he began to realize what just happened.

„Dude you tricked me!", he souted angry, not that it was really much of a threat.

„God you really are so stupid. No normal person would have fallen for that.", I laughed holding my stomach.

„Not cool", he growled.

„So can we go? I wanna get this over with and I want my Danny back.", Raven paused and blushed deep red as she realized her mistake.

No one dared to say anything about it and I shot Beastboy an evil glance to stop him from doing it. He obviously understood my message because he closed he his mouth again. Careful I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up to me. Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

„Don't worry. We will get him back.", I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

„Come on then.", I said to everyone.

We left the cave and stiid a bit away from Jump City and a small mountain. From there we could see Trigon. He had made the Titan tower his new throne.

„Ok we need to get to him and send him back without Darkness noticing us.", Robin explained observing the situation.

„That won't be possible.", Raven interrupted his thoughts.

„Why that?", he looked at her curious.

„Because Darkness is near him. He is also on the island. I can sense him there,", she explained.

„And how do you want to send him back anyway? You would need the portal and an unbeliveable amount of power to send him through again. And you think that he would simply allow that?", Dani asked unnerved.

„We have Raven. She did it before with her white glowy power thing.", Beastboy said with a grin.

„How can one being be so stupid?", I asked no one in particular.

Everyone shook their heads and Beastboy looked at us dumbfounded, not realizing what I was talking about.

„So can you do it?", I changed the topic to Raven.

„I don't know. He will probably expect us to do that. I can tap into my complete power but I'm not sure if it will be enough. Back the he was weakened when he came through the portal but now...", she explained shuddering at the memory.

„I guess we will have to go with that plan then. It's the only one we have.", I sighed.

„I guess you are right. Together with you and Dani we will have a chance. I'm sure we can do it.", she said with a light smile.

„Well then I would say let's get going.", I said and we made our way to the city.

**30 minutes later**

We reached the city and our suprise attack on Trigon was ruined immediately. The citizens of Jump cheered for us as we came into town and that brought his attention towards us.

_'These idiots. I hope he didn't notice us.'_, I thought but I knew it better.

„WHAT? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?", he exclaimed angry.

_'Oh crud'_

„Titans GO!", Robin shouted before I could say something and everyone except me stormed towards him.

_'Double crud!'_

I stormed after them. They were already attacking him. Starfire threw her energy balls at him. Cyborg shot his sonic canon. Robin threw his disc grenades. Beatsboy flew above him and transformed into a giant whale to drop himslef at him. Dani shot he ectoblast at him.

Raven on the other hand sat on a roof and tried to tap into her power. So it was my mission to shield her no matter what. Just as I reached her I saw Darkness flying towards us. He threw a ectoblast at me, which I redirected without a problem.

„You may be stronger than me boy but you have forgotten that I'm still the most vicious ghost from my timeline.", I shouted and charged towards him while leaving a clone with Raven.

We fought for minutes but for us it was like a eternity but it was worth it. Because suddenly a white blur shot past us. It was Raven. She managed to use her full power. Ok I was suprised that he clothes were white now but I could ask about that later.

Darkness noticed that I wasn't paying attention to our fight and send me flying towards a roof with a strong kick. With a loud crash I broke right through it. As I stood up a bit dazed I heard Trigon cry out in pain.

I flew out of the house and saw Raven shooting white energy at her father. I smiled at this sight but that vanished soon as the cry changed into laughter.

„IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO? I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU DAUGHTER!", he shouted.

I checked him if he had at least some injuries but he was completely unfazed. Nothing had worked on him.

„THIS IS THE END FOR YOU AND YOUR WORLD!", he exclaimed and finally stood up from his _throne_.

With his eye beams he shot Starfire and Raven down. The he gripped Beastboy and threw him at Cyborg and Robin. Then he flicked Dani away like a fly. They were unable to move during their unwanted crash with the ground or their comrades. Trigon was just about to stomp onto the team and end them for good when he was shot in the back. He cried out in pain and turned around to face his new enemy. We also searched for our probably new ally and were shocked when we found him. Well more or less.

Over the Titan Tower floated Darkness. His extened right palm was smoking from his previous shot.

**Robin POV**

„What the hell?", was the only thing I could think about.

„DARKNESS... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?", Trigon shouted pissed.

„What does it look like you oversized idiot? I'm breaking up our arrangement!"

He shot again and hit Trigon's leg, so that he began to stagger towards him. We watched dumbfounded how Darkness shot at his previous partner. But then Trigon roared and shot a eye beam at him, though nothing happened. Darkness managed to put up his shied in time. Trigon growled but smiled.

„IF I CAN'T KILL YOU...", he paused and looked back at us. „... I WILL KILL YOUR PREVIOUS FRIENDS!"

With that he fired another eye beam towards us. It was to fast so we couldn't evade it. Knowing it was our end, I tried to shield myself with my arms awaiting the end. But nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to figure out why I was still alive. Before us stood Darkness with his back to Trigon. He obviously took the blow for us because there was smoke coming from his back. His head hang down and his hair covered his face, so I couldn't see it.

„YOU FOOL! YOU CAN NOT STOP ME! YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED MY ATTACK BUT I WILL END YOU ALL!"

„... u... id...", I heard a mumble.

„What?", I was confused.

„You idiots!", the voice belonged to Darkness.

„You god damn idiots. You nearly ruined his plan to take down Trigon.", he said with a angry under tone.

Now I was confused. He looked at Dan.

„You didn't tell them did you?", he said pissed.

„I didn't see a reason why? It worked out, didn't it? With your way it was to risky."

Finally he raised his head and we could see his face. His eyes weren't red anymore. They were green again. This toxic green.

„D... Danny?", Raven whispered and he smiled at her.

„DANNY!", she jumped forth and hugged him tight and he returned the hug.

„Is that really you man?", Cyborg asked careful.

„Yeah though I'm a bit groggy from being caged up inside my own mind.", he laughed.

Before I could say something a new voice cut me to it.

„Hey. You can catch up later! Right now we need to fix this mess!"

We all turned around to see a kid. Probably 12 years old.

„Hey kid it's not safe here...", Cyborg began.

„Oh shut up metal boy. I don't have time to deal with you.", the kid was pissed.

„What are you doing here? That wasn't part of the plan.", Danny said angry.

„That's because your friends had to mess everything up. I was kicked out when you saved them."

„Hey that wasn't my fault. You let me out without a warning.", Danny was most defnitive pissed.

„Ok ok ok. You are right. How about we finish this later and kick some butt before he can regain his posture?"

Danny sighed but nodded.

„Hey who is that kid?", I asked.

„You aren't really bright are you?", the kid smirked at me.

„Guys this isn't just any kid. Meet Darkness.", Danny sighed and walked over to him.

„WHAT?", we all shouted.

„I know I have a lot to explain but he is right. Right now we need to deal with Trigon. You have to distract him so I can send him back.", Danny explained.

„But we can't beat him. We already tried.", BB whined.

„You don't have to defeat him. You onyl have to distract him long enough so I can prepare enough energy to end all of this, for that I need your help Raven.", he stated and Raven nodded in agreement.

I nodded though I wasn't sure how he wanted to do that.

„Ok we need to buy them enough time. Titans GO!", I yelled and we stormed of towards Trigon.

**Raven POV**

I can't believe it. Danny was finally back. My Danny.

„So how are we going to do this?", Darkness asked.

„We will use _Union_ and then the _Eternal Lost Seal_. With that it will work. But for that we need our full power. So get back inside our body so we can begin."

Darkness groaned a bit but phased back into Danny's body. Before I could say anything Danny continued.

„Tell me Raven do you trust me?", he asked with a stern voice.

„Yes absolutely. I would never doubt you.", I nodded eager.

„Good.", he smiled. „Listen I have spell that will allow us to fuse our body's and power into one for a certain amount of time."

I eyed him unbelieving.

„But there is a big catch. We are of different gender. Since we will merge into one being there is a chance of you becoming pregnant.", he eplained a bit unsure.

I blushed. Ok that was an understatement. I was shining like a lighthouse.

„W...Whh... at... Wha... What?", I stuttered.

„Listen, I won't hold it against you if you don't want to but it would make the whole thing easier.", he said now serious again.

„N... No...", I paused and regained my composure. „No. I will do it."

He gave me a smile and I felt my legs getting weak from it.

„Ok I only need to tap into my full power. Just give me a minute.", he said and I nodded.

He sat down and meditated. Meanwhile I watched my team and how they were handling Trigon. And it was going quite good. He wasn't paying attention to us at all. I noticed that Danny began to glow a bit and his uniform began to change. The colors inverted so now he was wearing a white cloak. As he opened his eyes I could see they radiated with pure energy.

„Let's begin. No matter what happens you can't move. Understand?"

I only nodded and he positioned a few meter before me. He took a deep breath and I could feel how his magic power began to stir inside of him.

„_Mighty earth you who gave us form, hear my plead."_

To my left a ripped itself out of the ground.

„_Blazing fire you who gave us the spark of life, hear my plead."_

Behind me to my left a spark ignited and turned into a flame.

„_Gentle wind you who gave us a soul, hear my plead."_

Behind me to my right a gust of wind began to swirl.

„_Flowing water you who gave us motion, hear my plead."_

From a nearby fountain a water ball emerged and positioned itself right beside me.

„_Come forth star of harmony."_

Now a big green pentagram appeared around me. Connecting the elements on each peak. On the fith peak stood Danny. That was what confused me.

„_We will neither flee, nor despair. We will wield your power with wisdom and courage."_

The pentagram began to shine even brighter and the elements began to rumble.

„_Oh you elements grant us our wish. Take my vitality to grant us the power of union."_

At this Danny's and my bodys began to glow and I could feel a giant force holding me in place as Danny was thrown at me, obvious from the same force. As he crashed into me, I felt his warmth entering me and then there was only blinding light.

I opened my eyes and tried to focus. Everything was blurry. Soon the blur left and I could focus on again. I looked around but I couldn't find him or myself. We were gone. I could feel panic rising inside of me.

„_Calm down Raven. We are still here."_, I could hear Danny's voice in my head.

„Danny where are you?", I panicked.

„_We share one body now, so basically I'm in you or you__'re__ in me. It's quite complicated but we don't have time for that now."_, he explained.

I could feel my body move though I didn't do it. I or we passed a shop with a giant window. There I saw my or our reflection.

First of all I/we were taller than before, I/We were as tall as Danny was before. We wore white cargo pants, a white bra and a white cloak. My hair had grown out and was now as long as Danny's. It was still violet but had four white wisp. My eyes were still the same color just that they radiated with more power than ever before. Even my skin was as tanned as his.

„_God Danny how can you live with ground long hair? I have it only for a few minutes and want to cut it already."_, I said unnerved. Though I was embaressed at my light top clothing.

„_We are about to kick massive butt and you wonder about my hair? Man Raven you really have priorities."_, he joked.

„_That's not what I... Not what I... I didn't mean it like that."_, I stuttered.

„_Just messing with you sweetie. So how about we talk about that later and deal with Trigon first?"_

„_Good idea."_, I agreed.

We flew towards Trigon and our team. Trigon's head shot around as he noticed our power approach him. His eyes widened in shock.

„YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SPELL?", his voice was trembling

„_What's wrong with him?"_, I was confused.

„_It's the spell. It was supposed to be a lost spell. He killed everyone how knew about this spell because it is the mightiest weapon against him."_, Danny explained.

„Oh Trigon what's the matter? Are you afraid that you can't beat us?", my voice was different. It was like two voice at the same time. I recognized the voice. It was mine and Danny's. We sounded really demonic.

Panic was written all over his face as he shot a strong eye beam at us.

„_Oh shi.."_, I began but at the same time I could feel Danny's confidence.

Our hand raise before us and it caught the beam. Compressing it to small ball before gripping it. The energy ball cracked and vanished at the contact.

I could feel a smirk appearing on our face and Danny's confidence began to rub of on me. Trigon began to throw everything he had at us only for us to reflect each attack with ease. It was as if I was shooing away flys. He stopped and looked at us in horror.

„Our turn!", we exclaimed.

With a simple motion of our hand, five energyballs shot towards him, The shots split up. One for each limb and the last one around his neck. The shots knocked him back and pinned him against a giant pentagram that appeared right behind him.

„We will end this right now", we shouted and began to chant a new spell.

„_Danny what kind of spell is that?"_

„_Not now Raven. I will put an end to this. Trigon has already killed to many. He can't be allowed to keep on."_, he said angry.

„_I am the spirit of vengeance._

_I hold no feeling._

_I hold not warmth._

_I will take what is yours at the price of my time._

_You will never regain what I take for I'm eternal._

_I call forth the Eternal Lost Seal"_

Magic began to form around our right arm. It looked like three purple and green snakes. Then suddenly they shot forth and hit Trigon right in the chest.

At first he looked shocked but then he began to scream and then everything was bathed in red blinding light. I could feel a giant amount of magic passingthrough our body and moving towards Danny. I didn't really give it much thought.

The next thing I saw after the light died down, shocked the hell out of me. Trigon was gone. There was only a small pentagram left on which a hugh man with brown pants and a brown leather cloak hang.

„_Who is that?"_

„_That my dear is what is left of Trigon after I took all his magic power."_, Danny said cold.

„_You did what?"_, I was shocked.

Meanwhile we and the man lowered towards the ground where my team waited for us.

„Wow Raven is that you?", Cyborg whistled.

„Yeah more or less. We are Raven and Danny in one person. Oh that reminds me.", we said.

„_Raven I will split us up again. The longer we are connected the bigger is the risk of you know what I mean."_, Danny said.

They looked at us puzzled.

„Soul Split", we exclaimed.

With that we were seperated in a flash. Danny stood beside me again and my team watched in awe. Before I could say something my legs gave in. Lucky for me that Danny caught me and picked me up bridal style.

_'Damn I'm getting really bold'_

**Danny POV**

_'Lucky me'_, I thought as I felt exhaustion catch up to me. These spell pulled real stunt on me.

_'Damn the price for these spells was vast. Let me think. How much time do I have left? Ah I don't know. I will think about it tommorow.'_

I had Raven in my arms and I was free again. What could I want more. Lucky that Darkness came up with such a good plan to beat Trigon though the price was higher than anyone here thinks. Now I wanted only one thing. Rest. But that would be a far of dream how I knew my luck.

„Danny I have to arrest you for murder in five cases.", Robin had to crash the moment.

„No you don't have to.", I sighed.

„What?", he looked pissed.

„I said that you don't have to arrest me. I still have a few tricks up my sleave.", with that I duplicated and handed my Raven to my copy.

I called forth one of the many items that were stored in my transdimensional rift, where I also stored my ghost uniforms while I don't use them. A weird gauntlet.

„So I was right. You really had the Reality gauntlet with you at all times.", Dan said.

I gave him a weak smile.

„Man I still can't believe that you really came to help. I thought you would be to busy in Washington."

„Nah.. I left a duplicate there to deal with everything.", he laughed.

„Ok that eyplains it.", I also laughed.

„So now that you have the gautlet what do you wanna do with it? The energy stones aren't here.", he said curios.

„You really underestimate me man.", with that I turned my hand intangible and ram it in my own chest and began to search for something.

With a smile I pulled four glowing gems out of my chest and put them in the gauntlet.

„Seriously? You hid the reality gems in yourself? You really are crazy boy.", Dan commented.

Ignoring his statement I pressed the combination to activate the gauntlet. As it powered up I smiled. I hold it above my head and began to alter reality.

The five victims for the portal were never murdered. I gave them new memory for the missing days.

Then I returned the sky to how it used to be.

„What did you just do?", Robin asked cautious.

„I made it so that the five people that were killed for the portal were never harmed and removed Trigon's influence on the world. With that I repaired all the damage Darkness has caused.", i said calm.

„And what about the Tower?", Cyborg whined.

„Hey that wasn't my mistake and so the people will see that you battled a strong enemy and beat him.", I grinned.

„Oh come on man. We live in that place man.", Cyborg whined again.

„Ok ok. Stop whining. I will repair you damn tower.", flicked with my fingers and the tower was back as new.

After that I deactivated the gauntlet again and hid the gems in me again while the gauntlet went back into storing.

„So now you have no more reason to arrest me and if you would excuse me. I want to sleep and have some quality time with my girlfriend, that I missed during the whole thing. Though you are always welcomed in my house I would ask you to come tommorow for questions.", I said slightly unnerved.

„Dani, Dan, how about it? You coming?", I asked as I merged back into my copy and had Raven in my arms again.

„Sure why not.", Dan shrugged and put a hand on my shoulder.

Dani jumped on me from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then with a flash we were gone and stood in my living room. Jazz jumped off the couch as we appeared and it took her a moment to recognize us. Then she also jumped on me and gave me a big hug.

„Welcome bag little brother.", she exclaimed happy.

„Thanks sis. Hey not that it bothers me but I have three young woman hanging on me and you are getting quite heavy.", I smiled and my sister pouted at my remark while Raven only giggled.

„Say is it ok for you that I explain everything tommorow? I'm quite tired.", I said with a yawn.

My sisters nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

„Nah count me out of it boy. I have to return to my family.", Dan said calm.

I turned to him.

„That's ok man. And thanks for your help. Give your family my greetings.", I said thankful.

„Will do boy. Will do.", with that he vanished in a whirl of white flames.

I used the chance to go up to my room and put Raven on my bed. She smiled at me.

„What?", I smiled back.

„How about it?", she gave me a inviting sign and I smiled.

She crawled under the blankets and began to take off her clothes. Piece for piece she dropped from under the blanket beside the bed. Everything but her panties. She gave me another reassuring smile and I simply phased off everything except my boxers and crawled to her under the blankets.

Just as I was under them she snuggled her nearly complete naked body up to mine and I put my arm around her and began to stroke her hair. What amazed me was that she purred under my touch.

_'That's new. What a bold little girl you are becoming. But you are my girl after all.', _I smiled.

Soon the sleep took her over and I followed soon after. Deep down into the embracing darkness of sleep.

**Hey there I hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry for the late update but I just couldn't figure out how I should write it.**


End file.
